Touhou An Academic Adventure
by Shadow1176
Summary: Yukari has managed to force everybody in Gensokyo into a high school. But this is no ordinary high school. This high school is a purely academic one, filled with oodles of schoolwork. / Reimu heads off to a university in the Outer World, but what wonders await her in a world full of modern humans?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the start of yet another story, and probably a sort of nightmare of my own. Please enjoy!

The day was dreadful.

Not dreadful as in spooky and deathly, but dreadful in that it was just not a good day to be out.

Rain came down in torrents, soaking everything in its droplets, the showers forcing many to seek cover under umbrellas and rain coats and other assorted rain deterrents. One common method were the various usages of magic, creating a shielding dome or activating a trinket or some related object to project one for them.

To the residents of Gensokyo, the last task proved to be simple for most of them.

Just as Reimu finished observing the scenery, she touched down near the front gate of the building, just as a voice shouted out, " **Magic Sign: Stardust Reverie!"**

A barrage of powerful star shaped Danmaku projectiles sprouted from the area in front of her, as Reimu deftly flowed through the pattern, dodging the spell card with the perfect precision of a master of the art.

As the card timed out after a few seconds, the card having been only been used for a short time, Reimu grinned upwards, to where she saw Marisa, grinning right back at her.

Marisa yelled out as she approached, "Yo, Reimu! Ready for school?"

As Marisa landed on the ground and approached, Reimu sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

As the two approached the building, the top of the building flashed briefly as a single title shone out through the rain.

Touhou: An Academic Adventure


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is basically my school career, but in the viewpoint of Touhou characters while still teaching academic material. Thus, this story won't have as much story building as some other due to its academic nature. Please enjoy.

Making her towards the cafeteria, Reimu and Marisa chatted about their summers, talking of how the former spent her time training while the latter spoke of magnificent experiments

Upon arrival to the cafeteria, the two were met by a blast of noise, air horns and streamers flying everywhere as the oldest students flew about screaming, "SENIOR GIRLS!"

Ignoring them with graceful motions, Reimu and Marisa greeted their old friends, Sakuya, Sanae, Youmu, Reisen, as they all reconciled cheerfully, steadfastly ignoring the cheering of the other students as they exchanged schedules and the like, finding classes that they were in together.

As time passed, Lily suddenly sung over the loudspeaker, her voice a clear, melodious bell sound that signified the changing of class periods.

As they all bid their farewells, Reimu checked her schedule, seeing that her first class was Physical Education, catching up to Marisa and Sanae...

* * *

"Reisen? What are you doing here?"

"I'm in this class. You guys are too?"

So went the exchange between Sanae and Reisen, who had learned that all four of them were in the same class.

Meiling stood before them, dressed in her customary green robe as on the other side, Suika drunkenly rambled to her own students.

Meiling began calling out attendance, each name said with perfect clarity and correctly. Upon completion, she glanced back to Suika who nodded, then said, "Well, you all have free time. Do whatever you want, but don't leave the gym."

Almost immediately, Danmaku sprouted from several locations, the patterns simple yet numerous, as all of the students went about dodging them quickly in response.

Off to the side, Suika and Meiling sat near the ceiling on a ledge, both of them drinking sake, looking upon the scene peacefully.

Reimu turned back, to beat down the perpetrators...

* * *

Within the Chinese class, Meiling stood in front as their teacher, explaining several concepts of the country of China to them, along with her recent visits.

It was as she was talking about her visit to the Terracotta Warrior Statues who stood as Tsukkomi spirits, that Lily's clear voice said over the loudspeaker, "All juniors to the auditorium, all juniors to the auditorium~"

Half of the class stood, leaving through the door as Meiling bid them goodbye, as the rabble of juniors chatted amongst themselves on the way to the auditorium, where they were all seated.

Sitting next to Marisa, Sakuya, and Sanae, they all quieted down after a while, listening to Yukari's speech as their principal.

"Welcome, welcome, to the Gensokyo Academy. I'm your principal, Yukari Yakumo, as well as my Assistant Principal, Ran Yakumo, and Vice Principal, Yuyuko Saigyouji."

The two nodded politely towards the assembled students as Yukari continued, "Some of you might be wondering why you're here, learning. Well, that's because you lot need education quite frankly, and I'll be damned if you all don't at least learn something useful."

Glaring at the crowd, most of the students and teachers shivered at her glare, except for a few, until she stated, "Dismissed."

At that, the crowds of students quickly fled the auditorium, eager to return to their normal classes and away from the terrifying Youkai of Boundaries.

* * *

"What is an ordinary Gensokyo citizen?"

The question had been posed by Keine, who swept her gaze along the class, gesturing for them all to begin brainstorming. Loud talking overcame the classroom, as several people remained on task, while a vast majority went off topic.

Reimu had been paired with a pair of people that she unfamiliar with, a pair of humans from the village. Together, they worked quietly and diligently, a breath of relief for Reimu who was expecting inane chatter from the pair.

A few minutes later, the class assembled to share their answers, ideas ranging from being able to use Danmaku to living in fear of the fearsome Master Spark.

Though Keine denied none of the answers, she instead countered the questions, until she finally said, "Truthfully, the point of this exercise was to make you think, but you'll learn the academic reason tomorrow. Honestly, I don't agree with the academic version, but I have no choice but to teach it."

And that was why Keine was a wonderful teacher. She refused to sugarcoat her words and spoke her mind as she wanted. An admirable trait.

* * *

Outside, the rain had paused and the sun was once again shining. Under that sun, Reimu was dozing off, as she took a quick nap...

* * *

"Alright class, I'm here to teach you... Cooking. Specifically, dessert foods and assorted pastries."

Their teacher was Rinnosuke, who skipped through most of his instructions, preferring instead to summarize the provided material in his own words, coloring the instructions humorously, as he exaggerated rules and gave examples, making the class laugh.

After handing out several forms, he simply directed, "Read those over, even though most of you won't, get them signed by your parents or guardians, and hand them to me tomorrow. I'll show you all around the kitchen later. For now, just take it easy."

For the next 30 minutes, everybody took it easy, some sleeping while other utilized electronic devices known as cell phones.

And so, time passed...

* * *

With a contemplative look, Byakuren looked at Reimu's schedule, which had one of her class periods missing.

Byakuren clapped her hands together and brightly said, "How about you go eat lunch first, and I get your schedule sorted out."

With a short bow, Reimu said, "Thank you Byakuren-Sensei."

Reimu flew off towards the cafeteria, landing next to Marisa as they ate their lunch together, Marisa having brought mushroom stew while Reimu brought a bento that she prepared in the morning.

At a longing glance rom Marisa, Reimu sighed as she picked up a piece of beef with her chopsticks, and let Marisa bite on it, savoring the taste.

As the two shared their lunch with one another, being childhood friends, Aya snapped pictures from nearby, thinking about her next newspaper article.

* * *

As a result from her schedule being moved around, Reimu had Culinary once again, as Rinnosuke said to her, "Well, since you're back, you can take easy for this class period."

Reimu simply slept the next 40 minutes away, waking up in time for the bell, as she walked to her next class.

* * *

"Aren't these flowers just wonderful? We'll be learning all about these sorts of plants, tending to them and making studies out of them. Please don't harm the flowers in any fashion, lest they react on their own and spear you through the chest of some other painful feature. And it goes without saying what I'll do with you afterwards..."

Everybody in the Horticulture class quaked in fear as they all stood within Yuuka's Autumn garden while being taught by Medicine, except for Reimu, who was already hard at work, tending to some of the plants, several of them her own creations.

For the Horticulture and Environmental Classes, gaps linking to the gardens had been built by Yukari, allowing for instant travel between the school to the gardens.

As the class carefully listened to Medicine's lecture about what they would be learning, Reimu continued tending to the plants as she ensured that the plants were healthy.

* * *

"When you're writing fiction, you should let yourself write freely, unrestricted by silly rules and paragraphing stuff. Write as you want, and let nothing obstruct your thoughts."

So said Akyuu, while the class scribbled their thoughts from the prompt on the board.

Reimu's short story spanned a total of two pages, her handwriting immaculate and detailed as her word structure was not only sound but elegant.

"Stop writing. Count up your total number of words, and multiply it by 365. That's how much you would write if you wrote for 10 minutes everyday for an entire year."

So went their discussion, as Akyuu introduced topics that were lost on Reimu, as she herself had learned these techniques from a young age, even assisting Akyuu in her own writings in the Gensokyo Chronicles.

As Lily's voice rang out once more, Akyuu said kindly, "Have a good day everybody."

As Reimu spoke with Sakuya and Youmu briefly, she walked to where Marisa was waiting, smiles on both of their faces as they took off, flying back towards the shrine as both took out their homework, and began writing...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Day Two. As you can probably guess from this, I'm going to be uploading a chapter everyday of the school year, with entire weekends being used for the Friday chapters. For clarification, each part is a different class period of the day. Please enjoy.

The day started out fine.

Of course, fine mornings never actually turn out to also have fine days either of course, as per the usual part of fate screwing with me. Maybe Remilia was playing a prank, or maybe fate really wanted to be an annoyance. Either way, it started out fine.

Reimu got up on time, flew to school, greeted my friends, yada yada yada (Although, there was the notable incident of Reisen's Lunatic Eyes making someone accidently fall in love with her.).

First period was, as opposed to the strange numerical schedule of yesterday, American Government, although why they were learning about American Government as opposed to Gensokyo's government was unknown.

"Today we'll be learning about political cartoons. Look up here at the magic projector and look at the three pictures here, and tell me what you see or notice about the pictures."

The trio of pictures showed the first being a drawing of a military man, 13 colonies, and a minister, surrounded by a half dozen large scale countries, along with the phrase, _E Pluribus Unum_.

The second showed a picture of the Great Seal of America, with its 13 arrows and olives symbolizing peace and war, as well as the eagle and American symbol.

The final picture showed a group of 13 men and women of varying races and gender all coming together to support each other on the one year anniversary of September 11th.

Someone from across the room, a human said, "The first picture represents the 13 colonies of America, along with their need to defend the nation due to the Revolutionary War just starting, and the minister is there to represent their values of freedom."

Another girl spoke up and said, "The second picture represents the stance of the the United States just before the Civil War, armed and ready to do battle while still upholding the values of militant diplomacy, or the 'Talk soft, big stick' policy that was later claimed by Roosevelt."

Yet another human said, "The third picture is a sign of people coming together to support each other in the wake of the incident, showing that the many different people of America were coming together to assist one another."

Keine simply smiled and said, "Very right all of you. In fact, the term E Pluribus Unum mean Out of many one, which roughly translates to out of many colonies, one nation, symbolizing the joining of the colonies against Great Britain. Today however, the term translates close to the many peoples of America coming together to cooperate."

Clapping her hands together, Keine announced, "Now, before you leave, please pick up a small book about the US Constitution, and then wait warmly until the bell."

As the class stood and retrieved their books, Reimu stood back and waited, not wanting to deal with the crowd until she could comfortably pick up a book at her leisure.

After snagging a book, Lily's voice rang out softly again, as Reimu headed to her next class, dodging students in the hallway with ease as she ran to her next class.

* * *

"Okay, now you need to find a student matching each description on the page which I've just handed out, and I'm sorry for assigning this one to you. It's a school requirement for some reason, meant to foster cooperation or some bullshit like that. Either way, good luck."

Meiling's short introduction to the second day of Chinese class sent a wave of laughter through the class, as each student rushed to complete the task quick as possible.

Reimu had been pleasantly surprised to see that Youmu was in her class with her, the two of them sitting next to each other along with Kogasa, who remained quiet.

In fact, she knew a number of people in the class, as nearby were other familiar faces like Maribel and Renko. Several years back, the duo had arrived in Gensokyo due to an unstable boundary, and they were thus forgotten in the Outside World and began living in Gensokyo. In most of their other subjects they remained as assistant teachers, except for Chinese, which neither had taken before during the time when they were in school.

As the class scattered to find people matching the descriptions, Reimu and Youmu sat at their desks, knowing that the crowds would eventually congregate near them in their bid for answers.

The rest of the class passed relatively quickly, as they all shared information about themselves and took time to get to know the others.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for throwing so much at you guys, but I have to give you like, 3 assignments that you'll need to find either online or in the libraries."

Those three assignments were of Plot, Elements of Craft, and annotating two passages from our summer reading books.

As Hieda rambled on about different story techniques, Reimu's consciousness slowly drifted away. Not because she wasn't interested at first, but because all of the information was old hat for her. She'd learned how to write fiction effectively long ago, and unknown to most, several of the most read books in Gensokyo were under one of her aliases.

The topics that she did cover were things such as how to let your mind run free, and to not allow strict guidance rules in the writing process, ignoring grammar and paragraphing mistakes and such. Additionally, two other students in the class, Seiga and Yoshika also shared their own stories. One involved a simple slice of life situation, while the other had an epic parody detailing futuristic androids trying to kill vending machines.

As the class listened intently to the first but burst out laughing at the second, Akyuu called for quiet, and then continued with her guidance, handing out writer's books, telling us to read through the assigned chapters. Several of the students groaned, while Akyuu simply smiled apologetically and said, "Welcome to school, full of homework."

* * *

Danmaku, danmaku, danmaku. One can't help but wonder just how many patterns surrounded the field, but it was certainly a great number.

Yet, even in the face of a few dozen different Spell Cards, Reimu and Marisa were still unfazed. The same could not be said of Sanae and Reisen, who were quaking in terror at the incoming barrage.

As the curtain of bullets closed in on their position, Reimu lifted her hand.

She snapped.

As one, the four burst into action, flying through the patterns with both grace and efficiency, Reimu herself flying through with the ease of a professional while Marisa whooped with laughter while she expertly dodged the projectile wave.

Sanae desperately dodged the barrage, jerking her bodies through the air in good reaction timing but terrible technique, unused to such high quantities of bullets while Reisen's movement seemed akin to military movement, her every step and twist symbolic of her time spent as the original commander of the Lunar Special Forces.

To the side, Meiling and Suika observed their movement, judging the Spell Cards used by their opposition with great scrutiny as the battle continued.

"Tag."

The phrase echoed through the lines of the class who had sent out the Danmaku, taps on the shoulder marking their defeat and subsequent Spell Card end, as Reimu tagged a majority of the opposition.

Once they were all done, the four Incident Solvers smirked as Meiling called out, "Alright! Now all of you who were on defense, you'll be facing the defense of these four Incident Solvers!"

With horrified expressions, the class of a few dozen students faced the oncoming tsunami of bullets on with terror on their faces, as they too, attempted to fly through the patterns.

* * *

"Free period lunch... What a nice ti-"

Lily's voice came over the loudspeaker, shouting as several sirens around the school began wailing, "Attention, attention! An alarm has been activated in the building. Please exit through the stairwells quickly and do not use the elevators!"

As the school's population evacuated the building, Reimu sat near the entrance to the school, scanning her eyes across the crowd in search of her friends. To her pleasant surprise, she found the other 5, as Sakuya, Youmu, Reisen, Marisa, Sanae saw her and joined Reimu in sitting down.

Marisa said in an exasperated tone, "Argh, there are so many flies."

"Yo, what's up?"

The voice came from none other than Seija Kijin, Amanojaku and resident troublemaker of the school. Of course, she was still friendly to most people, and the Incident Resolver group was no exception.

As they all chatted with each other, Marisa looked up and said, "Yep, definitely fire."

Everybody turned to Marisa as Sakuya asked, "Why do you say that?"

Marisa pointed towards the sky and said, "Through scent, I can sense that there's been a chemical spill in one of the classroom upstairs, and because I was on the third floor when I heard a beaker breaking somewhere nearby."

Marisa pointed to the third floor and added, "Also because you can see the flames licking at one of the windows."

To their shock, there were indeed flames spreading through one of the science classrooms, its hungry blazes consuming the wood inside until several students flew up to the fire, dousing it with water magic, chief amongst them Patchouli who called up a massive gout of water to extinguish the flames.

Lily's voice came over the loudspeaker a few moments later, saying, "All clear, all clear. Please return to your regularly scheduled classes~"

As the student body returned to their classes, Reimu, Sanae, and Sakuya walked back towards the cafeteria along with many others, proceeding to get their lunch and chatting amicably for a while, until their next class.

* * *

"Ah, hello. I just transfered into this class."

"Is that so? Well, please take a seat."

As they started with a question that Reimu had seen several years ago, she couldn't help but wonder if she was in the wrong class. Even so, she ignored the instinct and proceeded to sit for another 20 minutes, listening to an increasingly familiar lesson.

"This is Geometry C Reimu."

She laughed for a moment before pausing, seeing the classes' surprised expression.

"Wait, isn't this room 3036?"

"N-no, it's 3039..."

A vein appeared on Reimu's face as she yelled, "Oh for love of-"

Reimu bowed towards the teacher in apology, saying, "It was a pleasure to meet you. Have a good year."

As the class bid her farewell, Reimu walked into the next class, only to see Ran look and say, "Ah, Reimu. There you are. I assume you mixed up the classes?"

Her ears burning in embarrassment, she responded, "Y-yes."

With a humorous sigh, Ran said, "Take a sheet and textbook, and listen up."

Time passed briefly, as the class went over functions and how to judge them, as well as graph them, going over several concepts from the beginning of Algebra 2.

Her brain was unable to properly process the information, and as a result, Reimu's concentration faded away, even though she did listen intently.

As the class concluded, Ran said, "Alright. There's no homework for the weekend, but prepare yourself for next week. I can't go easy after that."

And so, Reimu walked out, making a note to review her work before math next week.

* * *

Rinnosuke clapped his hands and said, "Do you have your permission forms everybody? Just leave them here in the front."

Each of the students left them in the front, as Rinnosuke said, "Alright, I'll be taking you on a tour through the kitchen."

Quickly and efficiently, Rinnosuke introduced the entire range of equipment and supplies inside the professional kitchen, citing the many tools and procedures of the kitchen.

Fortunately, Reimu had already become familiar with the many tools inside, as her own kitchen was much the same, and because she assisted in the construction of this area of the school, as a resident chef of good skill. She was able to answer most of his questions, surprising a majority of the students present as he concluded with, "Alright, just take it easy everybody. We're done with the tour, so head on out when Lily rings."

Only a few moments later, Lily's voice rang out, "School's over everybody! Enjoy the weekend!"

Reimu bolted out of the classroom, sprinting towards Marisa as she grabbed her hand, Marisa herself giving a cry of surprise as Reimu began dragging her through the air. Youmu and Sanae both waved at the two of them, as Marisa righted herself and asked, "What are you so worked up about?"

Reimu replied as the Shrine came within view, "Just wanna go home and sleep..."

As they landed on the porch, Reimu walked sindie and fell atop her futon, falling asleep before she even hit the bed, Marisa sighing as she drew a blanket over her and laying a pillow, as she pulled out her own homework and began working...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Day 3. Please enjoy. Also, I'm sorry if I offend anybody in school with this chapter.

The day was clear, wonderful conditions for flying as the blue skies spanned all the way across the horizon. The first songbirds were beginning to awaken, their chirps and cries announcing the start of yet another day.

"You're not flying with me today, Reimu?"

"No, we have to head to Yuuka's field for first period."

Within the Hakurei Shrine, the kitchen was bustling with activity.

Furious scribbling sounded throughout the room, the Three Fairies of Light rushing to do the homework that they had forgotten, while Reimu and Marisa made breakfast. Mima, Suika, and Genji were alongside them, preparing breakfast while Ruukoto swept the Hakurei Shrine steps, as a shrine maiden herself.

A few eggs were flipped as Marisa asked, "Horticulture first huh? Why are you taking that anyway? Aren't you an expert?"

Reimu replied as she sprinkled salt on Marisa's eggs and her own, "I wanted at least one easy class, and there are plenty of things that i don't know about gardening still."

Marisa only hummed in response, until she flipped her own set of eegs out of the pan, landing neatly on a trio of plates, each sitting in front of the Three Fairies of Light.

As they all paused in their writing for a moment, giving their thanks for the meal, the trio scarfed down the piping hot eggs even while continuing to furiously scribble down their homework.

"Thank you for the meal, Aunty Marisa!"

A small clock rung, its ringing sound pleasant yet insistent, signalling the time.

Reimu threw the Fairies' backpacks into a Yin Yang Orb, rushing them out of the door with Genji ferrying the trio, as she yelled while taking off herself, "Be careful!"

All three of them yelled back with toast in their mouths, "We will mom!"

Reimu's own toast hung loosely from her mouth, as she brought her backpack around, flying at top speed alongside Marisa, Mima, Ruukoto, and Suika who all had toast of their own, until the latter four split off from their flying formation, heading to different areas around gensokyo to prepare for school.

Reimu's flight path led her directly to Yuuka's garden, flying in through an open window and narrowly avoiding a venomous anti personnel plant that she had raised herself, as she said, "I'm on time!"

The many students within the class could only stare in shock at Reimu, as Medicine simply grinned slightly and said, "I suppose so, Reimu. Let's begin."

Medicine then groaned, muttering, "Now I have to deal with freaking introduction games..."

Several sheets colored green were passed out as Medicine ground between her teeth, "Fill out the questions, then hand them in. I don't care for this crap."

Reimu glanced down at her sheet, reading questions like who you best friend is and who you are interviewing, and favorite hobbies and such.

As she glanced at a nearby friend, Rumia who sat next to her, the two smiled at each other while Rumia said, "Hi, I'm Rumia, it's nice to meet you!"

Reimu responded, playing along, "My name is Reimu. Do you want to be friends?"

The two laughed a bit, then swapped sheets to fill out their answers quickly, each writing small jokes on the sheets for fun.

A few minutes later and a few hilarious jokes, Medicine called for the sheets, and ushered them all out into the gardens, her long white lab coat and straw hat making for a very odd yet cute combination, especially on her small figure.

Medicine's cheerful demeanor returned, as she explained, "Here we have some annuals, flowers that grow only once a year, as well as biannuels, flowers that grow twice a year. These were planted by the Yuuka herself, so be careful."

As Medicine explained a few more plants, they entered a gated area, stepping into a massive greenhouse. All sorts of vegetables and fruits grew in abundance, as a nearby human greedily reached for a cherry tomato.

Reimu smacked his hand away, while scolding him, "Don't do that."

The human looked at her strangely, before scoffing and popping the tomato in his mouth, chewing loudly as he said, "Oh, shut up girl."

Reimu's hands moved in a flash, maneuvering around the boy's neck to force him up into a one handed choke hold, his breath sputtering as Reimu whispered coldly, "What did you say, you arrogant mongrel?"

The boy's hate filled voice said, "Y-you won't get away this bitch! The football team will break you apart!"

Her eyes ablaze with cold flames, Reimu said, "Do you know who I am, child? I am the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, and you have just stolen from one of my closest friends. What do you-"

"Oh Reimu, I never knew you cared about me so much~"

From behind a wall, Yuuka stepped out, a wondrous smile lighting her face as she cooed, "I never knew that I was one of your closest friends."

Dropping the jock onto the ground while he struggled to breathe, Reimu muttered, "You've been with us for a long time Yuuka, and you're practically my aunt."

If anything, Yuuka's smile only brightened at Reimu's words as she said, "Why, thank you. Now, I have some punishment to dole out, be right back~"

The boy's gasps for help echoed quietly through the greenhouse, but were unheard for the most part due to its immense size.

The buzzing of bees rang out all around, as Rumia, who was next to Reimu during the incident spoke up, "Nice choke hold. Anyway, why do you think that the teacher said that some plants should be planted in the fall to bloom in spring?"

Reimu responded, "That's because the plants need time to remain dormant, conserving energy and growing below the surface in order to sprout quickly during the Spring. It's the same for several other seasonal flowers. Nearby, there's squash, apricorn, and some others, which grow well in summer, but there are the sunflowers who also grow well in autumn, and other crops like pumpkins."

Rumia nodded her head in understanding, and asked, "Why are there so many bees?"

Medicine spoke up, "We work with the bees. They're very polite, and assist us with pollination. In turn, we provide them a sanctuary and they also give us honey and such, as do many other insects."

Checking her watch, Medicine said, "Alright you maggots, head to your next class before I gas the lot of you."

The class quickly evacuated, save for Reimu, who gave some the plants that she had personally grown a few words of praise and love, smiling as she did so, while Medicine gave a small smile as well, happy that at least someone else in her class liked the flowers.

* * *

"Fill out the sheet given to you, and take your textbooks."

Meiling simply gave a few instructions, bags under her eyes symbolizing a tiredness unlike her, as she spoke quietly but clearly, passing textbooks out and classwork with slow motions.

The class period passed quietly, the soft murmurings of students sympathetic to Meiling and thus being quiet, as they all filled out the sheet.

Looking through her workbook, Reimu read through pages 123 and 128, both pages providing her the needed information to fill out the sheet.

On it were the english translations for various words, words that they needed to write in chinese and their pinyin, which is a sort of lettering system for pronunciation. Fortunately, as many Gensokyo residents spoke japanese, they were able to adapt to Chinese fairly well.

The words of various buildings near a person's home were listed, such as department store, Bai Huo Gong Shi, and church, Jiao Tang. Included here were directional words, left wing Zuo Bian and right being You Bian.

As Meiling spoke up again, she said, "Stand, all of you, and call out commands, using only chinese direction phrases."

As the class remained silent, Meiling sighed as she closed her eyes saying, "Reimu, would you please lead them?"

Reimu took the lead, yelling with all the power of a military cadence, "Wang Qian (Forward)!"

She continued her commands, shouting out the cadence with all of the authority she could muster.

The class followed her instructions to the letter, terrified into repeating after her, following her movements with startled eyes as she marched in different directions, turning with her and attempting to replicate her movements. Only Youmu was able to match her pace, and diligently followed her.

Meiling added another challenge with, "Close your eyes. Follow her commands once more."

As Reimu's eyes closed as well, she continued her commands, although the stumbling of several bodies echoed through the background, until Meiling called for a stop.

Finally, she said, "Now, turn to page 122, and read the passage."

As Reimu sat down with Youmu, they began reading the passage, Reimu going first.

"Wo jia zhu zai shi zong xin, sheng huo hen fang bian. You ju li wo jia bu yuan. Chao ji shi chang jiu zai you ju dui mian. You ju de zuo bian shi zhen suo, you bian shi yin hand. Shi zheng da lou zai bai huo gong si de qian mian. Wo jia fu jin hai you yi ge da jiao tang. Jiao tang de hou mian shi yi ge xiao xue, pang bian shi yi ge gong yuan."

Just as Youmu was about to attempt translating the passage to english, Lily's voice rung out, as they all left the classroom.

* * *

"We, as Gensokyo are neither Republican or Democratic. However, a fairly large portion of the US is independant, and as such, during elections it is a requirement for candidates to acquire much of the independent voters, lest they not make it to the White House elections."

Keine kept reciting from her memory, the lesson of the class already prepared several hours ago in her mind, "As for religions, the numbers are extremely varied, with Christians dominating the religious scene mostly. Among them are many sects, such as Protestants and Evangelists. Moving on, the poverty level of the US was developed mostly as a ballpark guess for people who were eligible to receive federal assistance in the form of Medicaid, while persons 65 and older are eligible for Medicare. And that's all the time that we have today."

Keine's eyes opened as she asked, "Does anybody have any questions?"

As she looked around, only Reimu was still writing quickly, the rest of the class already mostly asleep or exhausted from rapidly writing.

A sweatdrop appeared on Keine's face as she said, "Maybe I should have gone slower..."

* * *

As Reimu stepped into a small classroom, she said, "Excuse me. Is there anybody that I could trouble for help with math?"

Kasen looked up from her book and said, "Of course Reimu. What's the issue?"

As the two set aside their bags, Reimu launched into her work from the previous friday, asking questions relating to functions and how they worked. It would end up taking an entire 30 minutes, and Lily's voice rang as kasen included with, "Do you understand now?"

Reimu said, "Yeah. Interval Notation is just like saying from where the lines go from on the X Axis, so from like (0,2), meaning from the points of 0 and 2 on the X Axis."

With a sigh of relief, Kasen said, "Correct. Now, good luck with math."

"Thank you again!"

* * *

Ran's voice washed over them, calm and authoritative, yet kind and accepting.

"Remember the three rules of Functions. There can be no repeating inputs for outputs, thus no same X may have the same Y. You cannot have an input of 25 that yields both 2 and 3. It must pass the vertical line test if looking at it on a graph. And even in ordered pairs such as (1,9) and (2,13), they must each be unique.

Is the age of a person an applicable function?"

Seija raised her hand and said, "Yes. A person can only be a single age at a time, and cannot be more than one age."

"Very good Seija. Reimu, are students and their phone numbers a function?"

"No. A single input, a student, can have multiple outputs, different phone numbers."

"Correct. Your homework class, is pages 53 and 54, going through the odd numbers of problems 1-34, and 49-64. Dismissed."

* * *

Lunch passed without incident, as Reimu sat down with Seija and Raiko, the latter of whom was taking a break from her music class. They chatted a bit, cheerfully talking of their classes and new topics of interest, such as Reimu's new plants growing and Raiko's newest mixed tape.

* * *

The class' faces were planted into the ground as they whimpered, "N-no more Danmaku..."

"Reimu's too strong..."

"S-spare us, please..."

Reimu stalked off for a well deserved nap as she left behind a wave of students, whimpering in pain and crying at the injuries dealt by Reimu, whom had been hit while taking a nap, Marisa laughing at the battle and its one sided nature.

* * *

As the Reading and Writing Fiction class commenced, Reimu read through her homework notes, citing the various parts of her Plot chapter notes in their instructional books to her partner.

" _Plot Versus Real Life, meaning the story's significance and the real life events that occur. My notes concluded as such._

 _Plot makes fiction coherent by drawing together all of the characters, settings, voice, and everything else around a single organizing force._

 _The force that draws everything together in a successful piece of fiction is a single, pressing question._

 _Real life rarely has plot, and thus one should not use real life when writing fiction often._

 _However, I would also argue that real life is also useful, and in some cases, I prefer it more. Plot in many ways, needs to utilize time skips, and while a fast moving plot is all well and good, being able to see the daily life and the routines, so similar to our own is also nice, to be able to relate to the characters with how they are like us._

 _Next came The Major Dramatic Question, which I see as... sort of like how the plot is formed, through its driving force._

 _Herein lie one of the most difficult parts, in my personal opinion. Yes, the driving force of a plot IS important, where so many different event that are interesting occur, but that's the very opposition to this that I find. Real life is important as well, and even if you have so much of a story as filler and ramblings, they're fun to see. If you try to see a bunch of different plots, it can get confusing, but even without a conflict, or plot force, you can still make a story enjoyable and fun to read._

 _Conflict? I think that you can work without a central conflict in some stories. Slice of life for example tries to stay away from conflict, straying away from a central issue in favor of individualised, simplified problems for each portion. Of course, the events of Slice of Life could be called plot of itself..._

 _Even if the reader doesn't know what's going on, that can work sometimes. To leave your reader confused by different parts, then revealing something that should have been obvious but they can't find due to the distractions. It almost encourages the reader to pay attention, trying to read past the confusion to find the solution. Of course, this can also make readers put down books, but that's a risk._

 _Protagonists. Yes protagonists. Central character, yada yada yada. This one should be obvious._

 _Next part is the Goal. Or rather, the point of the story. What is the protagonist looking for?_

 _After that is Conflict, of which there are many different types. Internal, external, old hat different types of conflict. Sometimes it's feelings and emotions, sometimes it's physical obstacles, range from everything._

 _Next, the Structure of Plot in a story, or how to put your story together. Where to start, lead, force, end, and others._

 _Finally, we come to the different sections for the story. First up, the Beginning. I feel that the beginning should utilize exposition, give background, enlighten your reader._

 _Start off simple or complex, you could differ between the two, utilizing both in appropriate situations._

 _A simple intro could be: "It was a bright day, full of sunshine and the laughter of children."_

 _On the other hand, a more complex intro could be: "The screams and death cries of soldiers echoed through the wasteland like a haunting chorus full of ghouls, their shouting falling quieter by the second as more and more lives were taken."_

 _Time frame is important. I'd say use it to the situation's benefit. Some stories start near the end then jump back to the beginning, while others solely follow the chronological order._

 _After the beginning comes the Middle. I feel that here is where you're already invested, but I feel that you can still introduce exposition. With the starting points out of the way, now's the time for action. Plenty of action or exposition, more matters being introduced or being tied up._

 _And last but not least, we have the End. Though in some cases it can be very short, it can also work well in a longer setting with things such as epilogues. Another common tactic for endings are to either tie it up or cliffhanger it._

 _Now, the Structure for Novels. This should be same as the first, only more details needed. It can be different drastically, actually needing Real Life sometimes. There's more time to build and develop and create and expose and learn and everything._

 _Subplots. Ah, subplots. These can run alongside stories, or even contrast it._

 _Multiple climaxes are possible with sub[plots, and different issues can be solved at the same time._

 _How do Plots Emerge? Yet another difficult question. One analogy for emerging plots is the chicken and the egg. Plot and protagonists are entwined deeply, but some claim that plot comes first, that characters come from plot. I argue differently. You can create characters then create plot._

 _I don't work with outlines. At all. I have at best, scattered notes. They work much better. Rigid forms of writing are horrible to write. Not to say I disrespect them._

 _And, strangely enough, there is also the final portion of Plot Formulas. Strange as it is to hear such things, formulas are uncomfortable in writing for some, but in some ways are indispensable. Very useful in some ways."_

Looking up at her partner, she could only see their blank expression as Reimu sighed as the bell rung, signaling the end of the day, as Reimu walked towards the front, meeting with Marisa on the way.

With the end of the school day at hand, Reimu chatted with Marisa quickly, as Reisen and Sakuya had already left, and Marisa needed to head home for a few experiments.

As Reimu plopped down on her bed for a quick nap, Sunny's voice washed over her, her soft, kind voice saying, "Welcome home mom."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Day 4. Please enjoy. Also, apologies for the late upload, Fanfiction was undergoing maintenance on profiles.

"This week is passing by so slow..."

Reimu's tired expression showed, her exhaustion present due to fairy antics late at night. Sunny, Luna, and Star had apologized profusely, but Reimu only sighed, giving them a small flick to the head while saying, "Don't do it next time, or else you'll be doing extra chores for a week, got it?"

With determination on their faces, eager to make it up to Reimu, they all responded, "Yes!"

A small smile found its way on her lips, as Marisa looked on with amusement.

They were flying towards the school, but the rest of their party was nowhere to be seen, having gone out for other matters.

As the five landed at the front gate, Reimu unfurled three small boxes and handed them to the Three Fairies of Light as she said, "Here are your lunches, and be sure to come home with Mima!"

The three of them hugged Reimu then yelled back as they flew inside, "We will mom!"

Reimu glanced at Marisa, who only grinned, her eyes twinkling.

The unspoken message went between them, and Reimu blushed in embarrassment as she muttered under her breath, "T-they're like my kids, okay..."

Marisa's laughter rang in her ears as Reimu stepped into the Culinary Classroom, Rinnosuke being the only person present as he asked, "Reimu, mind helping me with some supplies?"

"Sure, uncle."

Rinnosuke gave a short bark of laughter while lifting a box up to a cabinet, as he responded, "You know, you can't call me that while we're in school. It's supposed to be sensei."

Reimu ferried a stack of flour bags underneath a table with her Yin Yang Orbs as she said, "Don't care, you're still uncle."

Rinnosuke sighed as he dusted his hands, "Well, there's no use stopping you, but we're done."

As the class entered shortly afterwards, Rinnosuke announced, "We've got a pretest which won't be graded. Good luck, and take your time."

Reimu stared at her paper, answering questions such as, " _What is another name for confectionary sugar?"_ and, " _How much does a block of butter weigh?"_

Needless to say, she answered nearly all of the questions correctly, missing a few due to the misunderstanding of a question and a blunder of weight conversions.

Rinnosuke yawned as Reimu handed her pretest in and said, "When you're all done, just take it easy till the end of class."

As the class became distracted, looking at other devices while talking, Reimu began looking around the kitchen, memorizing areas and their functions for later use.

* * *

On the board, four sets of pictures had been drawn, each symbolizing the various buildings of the Human Village, with words such as bank (Yin Hang) and department store (Bai Huo Gong Si) making an appearance. Each picture was unique, but to her dismay, Reimu's picture was jumbled and barely intelligible, save for her immaculate handwriting identifying the buildings.

" _I knew I shouldn't have left the drawing to my group..."_

* * *

Reimu and Youmu walked along to their homerooms, due to the strange schedule today, and encountered Marisa, the trio joining together and talking briefly.

As Reimu bid her farewells to Youmu and Marisa, she sat down in class, remaining quiet as most of the class chatted inanely about the latest gossip and such.

As Reimu lay her head down, she began to nod off, only to hear her name called.

Standing up quickly, she made her way to the front of the room, receiving a student handbook and signing her name to confirm her acquisition of the book, before she returned to her seat.

Momiji, who was in charge of the Military Classes of the school spoke up at the front, "We've incorporated a new change in accordance with Outside World ideas. The Bring your own Magic Device program has now been enacted, and it will require students to bring in their own magic devices for the purposes of school matters. Not that anybody will follow that, but still, it's a requirement."

A knife thudded into the the wall next to another student's head, who had been been loudly talking a friend of his, as Momiji quietly said, "Do I make myself clear or not?"

The class shouted in response, terror filling their voices, "Y-yes Sensei!"

Her blade instead found its way into the desk, as Momiji said again, "That's Ma'am, you maggots!"

"YES MA'AM!"

Sheathing her blade and retrieving her knife with a flick of her wrist, Momiji sat down and closed her eyes, her ears prickling every so often.

Reimu watched the scene calmly, impressed with Momiji's handling of the students, as she herself took a quick nap...

* * *

Keine laid her hand upon the crystal as it glowed faintly and projected an image onto the blackboard, its clarity perfect as if a television had been set there.

Though her concentration had partially faded, Reimu's notes had still been able to remain comprehensive, and followed as such:

 _There are several levels to a spectrum of political beliefs among all people. There are anarchists, people who believe in abolishing governments and allowing for complete freedom without regulations. Then there are Fascists, who believe in the government ruling with an iron fist, their policies being the word of law and accepting nothing else. Then come along the moderates, many of whom lean towards the sides of liberals and conservatists._

 _Two important figures in shaping the two parties were John locke and Jean Jacques Rousseau._

 _In terms of Economic Freedom in America, Liberals lean towards government protection, more federal support, and higher taxes, with one of their most notable examples being Roosevelt's New Deal in the 1930s._

 _Conservatists on the other hand believe in the government helping less, as they feel that federal assistance lends itself to handing jobs out, just like socialism. They feel that with lower taxes, it would also mean less government programs, which fits with their ideals._

 _In terms of Civil Rights, Liberals appear to advocate for more change, such as Martin Luther King Jr. His words of peace and civil disobedience were incredibly effective and pushed forth a new age in American society._

 _However, Conservatists at the time were opposed to the government enforcing and passing laws to ensure fair treatment, stating that it should be state regulated, conforming to their traditionalist ideals._

 _Finally, for Foreign and Military Policy._

 _Liberals have been critical for a great deal many wars, citing that wars such as Vietnam and Gulf were bad for America. that America should only protect its allies and the UN._

 _Conservatists on the other hand enforce the policy that all nations should be protected, that all oppressed peoples should be helped._

 _Personally, I believe myself to be... a Liberal. While many of my ideals were originally rooted in tradition as a Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Gensokyo has seen much change since I began Incident Resolution, and I've accepted it._

As Keine read over Reimu's notes, a smile lit her face as she said, "Very good Reimu. Gensokyo has changed quite a lot, hasn't it?"

A wistful expression lined Keine's face for a moment as Reimu said, "It has..."

Lily's voice rang out as Reimu bowed and said, "Thank you Keine Sensei."

Keine's smile exuded kindness as she said, "You're welcome Reimu."

* * *

The clashing of blade against blade rung out in the field constantly, Sakuya and Youmu sparring as the class watched in awe, their movements too quick for the normal human eye to follow and too fast for most youkai eyes even. Marisa and Reisen watched their movements, understanding in their eyes as they were able to see the battle easily. Reimu was on the grass, her eyes closed as the lulling sounds of the clashing blades drifted her closer and closer to sleep...

Until one of Youmu's wind slashes and one of Sakuya's blades sped towards her, only to be deflected by a barrier, Reimu's eyes shooting open as she unleashed a barrage of holy magic, Yin Yang Orbs flying out in rapid succession to bash both Youmu and Sakuya.

With her nap interrupted, Reimu registered the shocked expressions of Sakuya and Youmu and muttered, "Both of you, against me. Now."

As Reimu drew a pair of gohei, their bodies glowing softly, she charged at the duo with all the ferocity of an enraged dragon.

Their expressions were akin to those of humans when a gapped train appeared before them.

* * *

As Reimu's hands waved over the duo of Sakuya and Youmu, healing their injuries with advanced spiritual healing magic, Marisa assisting her in the task as they also ate their lunch simultaneously.

As the duo's stomachs growled, their faces turned a shade redder as Reimu sighed and finished healing them, picking up some chicken with two pairs of chopsticks as she said, "Eat."

They complied, and slowly ate the extra food that Reimu had prepared that morning, Marisa also sharing her own food.

* * *

"Functions, functions, functions. It's troublesome, but we need to be sure that you all know your roots before we move on."

Ran continued lecturing, drawing symbols and equations through the air, projecting constructions of wind to show the class their solutions.

"In many cases, isolating the Y is useful, as is plugging in 0 for Y or X."

Another sheet was passed out as Ran said, "Write everything you know about these functions."

Reimu's eyes were stuck to the paper as she read equations relating to simple ones such as Slope Intercept Form (Y=mx+b) to complex equations involving multiple variables, such as the last question, Y=X2(x-4)3(x+6).

Reimu's mind thought through the process briefly as she said in her mind, " _It's a 6 degree Polynomial equation, as the first part is squared, the second is cubed, and the last is to the first power. Thus, there should be 6 solutions. It will open up, will not shrink or widen in terms of its rate of change, and its solutions are (0,0) twice, (4,0) thrice, and (6,0) once. It's also in standard form."_

Several others included equations involving the other parts of factoring polynomials, such as factoring by grouping and pulling out the greatest common factor, as well as older models like Point Slope Form (y-y1)=m(x-x1), and even absolute value equations, which should be remembered to have two solutions, the negative and positive solutions, respectively.

As the class shared their observations on the various questions, Lily's voice rang out after the last question, and Ran called out, We don't meet tomorrow since today is Tuesday, so please take your homework."

Accepting the homework with a word of thanks, Reimu sped out of the class to head to her next period.

* * *

A crystal similar to one that Keine had used sat before them as another video made by Yuuka and Medicine began playing.

The notes that Reimu had taken followed as such:

" _Vegetable gardens need 6-8 hours of sunlight._

 _Peppers and tomatoes especially require large amounts of sunlight._

 _North South Axis should be used to avoid shadowing other plants._

 _Raised beds are better than rows because they drain faster, heat up earlier, avoid compaction, save water, and save work._

 _Stepping on soil compacts it, less oxygen to plants._

 _Good soil is fluffy._

 _An average private garden in Gensokyo is 1000 Square feet, although most of the crops are grown in fields of community work, and are much larger._

 _Beds should be comfortable for your arm to reach the center, in terms of wideness._

 _Path width should be as needed, 18-24 inches if using a standard wheelbarrow._

 _Cover paths with wood chips, stones, or better yet, dead plants to prevent muddiness and weeds growing._

 _Sample at least 12 parts of your soil from all parts including the root areas._

 _Double digging is digging below the surface of the soil._

 _Brown colored soil drains the best, and also have the highest iron content._

 _Borders for beds can be a variety of materials, but good wood is a fine standard."_

As Lily's voice rung out as the school day ended and they returned to the school, Reimu jumped out of a window, landing neatly on the grass next to Marisa who greeted her. The two chatted for a bit, and with no sight of their friends, took off to the Hakurei Shrine together.

Upon arrival, Reimu curled up on the napping futon as Marisa contemplated her options for a moment, before shrugging and joining Reimu on the futon, pulling the covers over the two of them as she snuggled up with Reimu.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So... tired... can't write much... I think that I've been running on about an average of 3 hours a night for the past few days and my brain is starting to become fuzzy.

"You've got ten words, and they are passionless, lightsaber, shadow, invention, electric, banana, shelter, Morocco, communicate, and shelf. They can be modified to their other versions such as shadows. Create a story that is somewhat comprehensible."

Akyuu finished her spiel and gestured for the class to begin writing.

Reimu's eyes were glazed over as she barely comprehended what she was writing, her hand and subconscious moving on their own as her brain tried to sleep to no avail. Her lack of sleep wasn't even because of the others, she simply couldn't sleep until the wee hours of the morning. As a result, she was running on 3 hours of sleep without even a cup of tea in the morning, as she had overslept. Thankfully, Marisa had handed her a Danmaku energy thermos when she had entered the building, and she was drinking massive amounts of the delicious tea in an attempt to stay awake.

When Akyuu called out for people to read and nobody volunteered, Akyuu sighed and placed her hand in a nearby bucket with everyone's names, and said, "Reimu, please read us your story."

Reimu's eyes focused for a moment, as her shock showed clearly as she looked down at her notebook, and began reading.

"The passionless lightsaber had been sitting on a shelf for who knows how long. Always resting, the lightsaber sat within the shadows of the more commonly utilized inventions of electric bananas. Yes, electric bananas were better in dealing mortal wounds than a blade of plasma or light or whatever it's made of.

The shelter that the lonely lightsaber had been located in Morocco, until everything in the warehouse was moved to China for some indiscernible reason.

Of course, that begs the question of what on earth happened in the communication network to make all of the supplies move to another country, but at least some people in China liked lightsabers.

The little lightsaber ceased its standby mode, and fell into a deep, deep sleep, awaiting the day when someone would take him into battle..."

Reimu's confused eyes met the applause of the class, her mind not knowing what it was that she had written.

As Akyuu called out for more students to read their stories, Reimu only faintly caught the note of something about Freytag's Pyramid before she began sleeping...

* * *

"Liberals, Conservatives, they're like two different sides of the same coin. Both want to protect American freedom, but have different ideals on how to do so. Thankfully, our land isn't contained by ideals like those, as I shudder to think what Gensokyo would be like if we had..."

Reimu's mind was still half asleep, as she caught small snippets of what Keine was teaching, something about America's government and what they did and how they went about their business.

She must have fallen asleep, because Keine soon stood in front of Reimu, her fearful aura radiating as a smile cooed Reimu from her sleep, "Oh Reimu~"

The faces of the students nearby had turned to one of terror as Reimu's eyes met Keine's, a pair of crimson red hakutaku eyes.

"Um... I'm sorry?"

The sounds of headbutts rang out through the school, as Keine shouted, " _Caved! Caved! CAVED!"_

* * *

Reimu simply plopped down into a circle of desks with a sign over them stating, " **Napping Corner"**.

Alongside her, Meiling was already asleep, bags under her eyes indicating a similar situation as her own, although most likely due to the antics of her mistresses.

Youmu stood to begin instructing the students, teaching them the directions such as Qian, Hou, Zuo, and You (Front, back, left, and right), as well as reviewing the previous terms, most of which was lost on Reimu who had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Reimu's beleaguered head mindlessly scraped away at the bottom of the brown sugar box, until Rinnosuke whispered to her, "Uh, Reimu? Sure you don't want to refill the brown sugar? This is a scavenger hunt of sort..."

Her mind registered Rinnosuke and she realized what she was doing, letting out a groan of exhaustion as she grabbed the brown sugar from the dry storage room and proceeded to dump their contents into the box.

With that accomplished, she walked over to the dishes, washing with the three sink system methodically, her brain reacting to muscle memory and scrubbing each and every pot and utensil clean.

Several minutes, she heard a cry of hot pan from one of the students, as she walked back to the table, laying her head down as the students around her chatted.

A few moments later, the two pans of chocolate chip cookies lay there, slightly burnt but still delicious as Reimu took two and shoveled them down her throat, savoring the taste immensely as she left the kitchen at the ringing of Lily's voice.

* * *

Sakuya, Sanae, and Youmu left her to her own devices as Reimu slept on, an empty chocolate milk carton next to her as she slept for a few minutes.

* * *

Now finally awake to an extent, Reimu covered her plant box in mounds of soil, the substance filling the box to the halfway point as she thanked Rumia for getting and filling the gardening can, filling it high with water, but not enough to drown it.

As she watered the plant box, the two glanced around at the other groups, watching their failed attempts as they laughed all the way.

As she mixed the dirt with her hands thoroughly and cast an enchantment of her own make and design, created to assist the growing of life, Reimu went to wash her hands as Rumia followed her to the sink.

Once their plant box full of cabbage seeds had been set aside to receive sunlight, Reimu and Rumia conversed with Medicine for a while, discussing various horticulture related matters, until Medicine called for everyone's attention.

Medicine announced, "Everybody, we're heading to some local farms tomorrow, so please bring your lunch there."

As the class said that they understood, Medicine nodded and said, "Now get out before Su-San finds you all appetizing."

The class left quickly, as Reimu winked at Medicine, who gave a wink of her own back as the former left through the gap.

* * *

"Do your homework, do your homework, so your homework..."

The constant repeated words echoed back to Reimu as she attempted to slog through her homework, managing only to force her way through some math before Lily's voice rang out.

When Reimu stumbled out of the building, her exhaustion catching up to her, Marisa caught her mid fall, placing her on the back of her broom before flying into the air with a word of apology to Sakuya and Reisen, both of whom simply smiled knowingly and shooed her away.

With a grin, Marisa sped off towards the Hakurei Shrine, where she tucked Reimu into bed, before taking out her homework and beginning to work on it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This week is so damn tiring, and it's only the first one... And this one had to be late because I already need to sleep since it's too late. Also because I think I lost most of my memories from this day.

"Tea, tea..."

Reimu was mumbling under her breath, utilizing a third sight of sorts, designed for detecting energy of all types, as well as the potential powers of youkai. It required no energy and took about as much energy as seeing the world with her own two eyes, but also occurred whenever she closed her eyes, unless she specifically willed it to not do so.

Moving through the well practiced motions of preparing for their breakfast and tea, she greeted the others, as they all moved about the kitchen.

Several minutes later, they all found themselves at the school building, the three fairies hugging Reimu who gave them their lunches and reminded them to behave, as she walked to her first class.

* * *

"Functions... Square Root Functions... Quadratics..."

" _Mind... not... working..."_

Reimu's mind drifted in and out of focus, unable to hear everything that Ran was saying. Fortunately, Ran was forgiving enough to her, as Reimu just had another incident with a barrier breach caused by experiments which kept her up all night.

"Linear... Exponents..."

" _Can't stay up..."_

* * *

"Okay, you've got another assignment. For this class period, I want you to read this story and annotate for it."

Reimu glanced at her own magically powered shikigami, finding the appropriate assignment as she read the story.

" _The story, called Memorial Day, turned out to be about a teenage boy who had suddenly given up on talking to his family, as he had nothing to say when confronted by his stepfather and mother. He dives to find a diamond ring in a memory, but it fails to repair the relationship between the boy's previous father and his mother. At the end, the author attempts to wrap up the story with a vague impression of resolution, while not actually giving away the ending."_

As Reimu read through the story, she jotted down several notes, many of them relating to Freytag's Pyramid of Dramatic Plot, with things such as the Inciting incident, Exposition, Climax, and Catastrophe.

Shortly afterwards, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

Under the bright skies of autumn, Reimu slept on during her free period...

* * *

"Here we are, Yuuka's fields. We're here as polite guests, so don't do anything."

Medicine introduced one of the several farms located within the Garden of the Leaves, as several people immediately took to the benches, chatting loudly after complaining about how far they had to walk.

Rumia only murmured in a confused tone, "Is that so?"

Reimu pinched the bridge of her nose, before taking a seat at her own table with Rumia and Medicine, the trio talking quietly and enjoying their lunch.

A few minutes passed, until Medicine stood and said, "Alright brats, lunch time's over, let's get to work!"

A wave of complaints rose from the other tables while medicine replied, "You should be eating your lunch quickly before talking! Now get up!"

With a few grumbles, the students packed up their lunch as Medicine called out while they looked at the flowers, "As even you idiots can probably see, the bees are at working at full capacity, many of them assisting in the pollination of the flowers. One bit that many people find curious is that there are also bees that reside in the ground, like squash bees."

Nearby, the fields of autumn flowers were teeming with bees of all types, their hive minds coordinating to incredible capacities due to both Wriggle and Yuuka's powers.

All throughout the fields, the many animals frolicked. Rabbits, chickens, ducks, even goats and alpacas roamed the fields at their leisure.

Along those same paths, hundreds of different types of fruits and vegetables grew, made possible through Yuuka's power over the plants, allowing many of them to grow outside of their seasons, also due to her intensive care of them.

Unfortunately, as the tour continued, Reimu couldn't help but notice several of the kids acting like pompous brats, stealing fruit and simply popping them into their mouths without abandon, or taking eggs without asking. Reimu's temper grew and grew at these repeated occurrences, until Medicine subtly signaled for her to calm down with a few hand motions and a grin.

Reimu took the hint and watched the jocks of the class continue with their obnoxious behavior, stopping down to observe the monarch butterfly eggs on the various milkweed plants before her.

Soon enough, the tour ended, but not before Yuuka stepped out from some trees, saying, "Oh, you four? Please come here for a moment."

The four jocks, oblivious to their actions stood before Yuuka, confused as to why they were called over, until a menacing aura invaded their senses.

With trepidation, they glanced at Yuuka, who's aura was letting off a smiling, yet absolutely terrifying aura as she said, "12 transgressions in my garden, that of which I have full knowledge of... 12 detentions little children~"

The terrified expressions of the four jocks were the last things that Reimu and the others saw before they were ensnared in a cluster of vines, their gasps of pain fading into the ground as they were dragged under to several rooms, created by Yuuka for her specialized remedial lessons.

Reimu and Rumia burst out laughing as the rest of the class looked horrified, before they all headed back to school.

* * *

"Move along, move along, gather your ingredients!"

As the groups in the culinary classroom moved about and gathered ingredients, Reimu directed her group with great efficiency, as she utilized their tools well and gathered the ingredients correctly.

Soon enough, their cookies were done, and each person was savoring their own cookies with great delight, as Reimu nibbled on her own.

* * *

Reimu's snores were overwhelmed by the sounds of lasers and firearm discharges, as Reisen was firing off rounds from her fingers as Marisa threw smaller sparks at her opponent.

The battle continued on until Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu awoke instantly, dragging Marisa along as they headed home, Reimu herself falling over as did Marisa, snuggling up with each other on the futon as they slept away...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I... couldn't finish this chapter. I can't find any of my notes from the day, and can't remember anything, so for this chapter, Reimu's sick.

"So... Tired..."

Reimu's body had come down with a fever, her mind unable to function as she slept away and mumbled in her sleep. Marisa took care of the morning needs of the others, sending off the Three Fairies of Light with a pat on the head of each of them as she glanced back, murmuring, "Get better soon, Reimu..."

With that, Marisa flew off with the rest of the contingent as Reimu's eyes opened suddenly, as she began laughing, her voice ringing out into the Shrine as her laughs subsided when she said, "Hah, tricked them all."

Reimu got up and went to her front porch, simply enjoying a cup of green tea, sighing in relaxation as her mind began wandering...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And we're back with another chapter. I think I managed to get past the first day of weirdness, so things should go smoothly now. Do note however, if there's ever a day in which I just can't write, I'll probably upload a really short chapter with how Reimu is sick or something.

Breakfast was being prepared, like always.

As the first one up, Reimu was in charge of the shrine's morning routines, preparing breakfast and the like while the other residents woke up to assist her.

Before those however, came her morning ritual of Tai Chi and various martial arts, as well as her magical practices, flowing through the rituals of the Hakurei's magic with ease and the Gohei forms with the motions of a masterful practitioner.

Stretching slightly after her additional katas, Reimu walked back in to cook breakfast.

She was in the middle of cooking eggs with her eyes closed as Mima floated in with a yawn, as she said, "Morning Reimu."

Reimu replied back, "Good morning Mima. Breakfast will be ready soon, since I got up a little earlier than usual.

Mima floated along lazily as she muttered, "Oh, wonderful, excuse me while I proceed to give my worship rituals to the coffee god..."

With a faint smile, Reimu said, "Cuckoo Cocoa is rather zany, so he'll appreciate the worship."

As Mima began grinding the coffee beans and the process of making quality coffee, the others slowly began to awaken, their eyes bleary and attempting to function correctly at 6 in the morning.

A little while later, the contingent had been joined by Marisa and they all left for school, flying in the same general direction as tea and coffee was distributed for everyone, as Reimu headed to her first class...

* * *

"WHICH JACKASS ADDED TWO HELPINGS OF BAKING SODA AND POWDER?!"

Reimu's tastebuds had promptly been assaulted by a massive overload of saltiness, as they shriveled up and died about as quickly as a body in Yuuka's gardens.

The taste refused to leave her mouth as one of the humans in her group muttered, "Well maybe if you guys worked a little better, you would have seen that the baking powder and soda had already been added-"

Reimu's smack sent the kid sprawling as she vented, "What idiot adds those ingredients first without telling anyone?!"

As Reimu attempted to drown the taste of too much baking powder and soda from her mouth, she glanced at the horrible snickerdoodles that she hadn't overseen personally with regret.

* * *

"Work on directions... Do the map... Good luck..."

Meiling's head had already nodded off as sleep overcame her, a peaceful expression overcoming her face as she slept.

Around the classroom, various students attempted to match the questions on the board to their own, matching locations with their respective words, such as a church to Jiao Tang, and a nearby bank as Yin Hang. The flurry of activity didn't last for long, as many became distracted by other activities.

Reimu and Youmu worked furiously, their diligent work ethics allowing for good teamwork and efficient completion as their worksheets soon lay finished before them.

As Meiling slept until the sounding of Lily's voice, the sudden appearance of a rather angry time stopping maid appeared in the classroom as Meiling rubbed her head in embarrassment, before dodging Sakuya's repeated knives, both of them laughing all the way.

* * *

Keine's lesson began to include the usage of Shikigami devices, and as such, Reimu began utilizing hers more often.

Today's lesson included how often the American government affected the average, everyday lives of various U.S. citizens. Things such as federal involvement in the building of major roads and the local governments regulating water supplies.

As the end of class neared, Keine called out for students to remember their homework.

"Because if you don't, you know what will happen..."

A brief flash of Keine's were hakutaku form had students shivering involuntarily as she returned to her normal self and smiled, asking, "Does everybody understand?"

The class responded back a fearful, "Yes!" before scampering out of the classroom as soon as Lily's voice rang out.

* * *

Same stuff, different day. Danmaku patterns sprouted from the various students as others attempted to dodge them, the instructors sitting higher up in the area to observe the Spell Card Battles.

Reimu napped beside them, her head on Suika's lap as the oni stroked her hair softly while saying, "This is nice, isn't it?"

Only silence met her as Suika glanced over to see Meiling already asleep, her head lolling about.

Suika sighed, before moving Meiling's head to her shoulder, before lying down as she too, took a nap...

* * *

"Domain and Range. You won't be able to find the range of several of these function, so don't worry about them."

Ran's instruction confused the class, but nevertheless, they got to work on their classwork, consisting of a worksheet as they read how all linear and quadratic function had functions and ranges of negative infinity to positive infinity, while other problems involving fractions couldn't be zero in the denominator, and square roots couldn't be zero either.

Reimu's thoughts on her paper followed as such:

" _Y=5x+2 had negative infinity to positive infinity for both its domain and range, while F(x)=8/|x| was (-Infinity, 0) U (0, +Infinity). That was due to the fact that the absolute value cannot be zero in the denominator, but can be any other number, as you can take the absolute value of any number other than zero and still get a positive number._

 _In another case, where you have fractions, such as f(x)=4x/x_ _2_ _-1. you simply factor the denominator, finding (x-1) and (x+1) as its factored form, from which you know that cannot be 1 or -1. Thus, your final answer is (-Infinity, -1) U (1, +Infinity)."_

While continuing to answer questions with a slow, steady pace, Lily's voice suddenly rang out as Seija bolted out the door, Reimu shrugging as she also packed up and left through the door to her next class.

* * *

"Ooh! Our flowers grew wonderfully!"

Within the greenhouse that they had planted their cucumber plants a few days ago, the plants had sprouted up and germinated well. Germination is the process in which a plant finally manages to grow up from just a seed and actually grow out from the soil.

As Medicine explained the process in which they were to trim their plants, Reimu was already hard at work, explaining to Rumia how they were supposed to cut off plants that were less dominant in the more crowded areas, in order to free up nutrients and provide additional organic material for the more successful plants.

Rumia tended to their plants for a while as Reimu went over future projects with medicine, detailing what they would be doing next until the Lily's voice rang out, marking the end of the school day. With a short bow of thanks, Reimu left through the gap and flew out one of the windows to drop on the ground next to Marisa, as the two chatted with their friends for a little while.

The Three Fairies of Light would head back home later, as their classes got out later but started later as well, while the others would be busy with their other assignments.

After bidding their farewells, Reimu and Marisa landed at the Hakurei Shrine and with sighs of trepidation, began their homework.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's Cirno Day!

"It's September ninth already huh? We should prepare some presents."

As always, breakfast was being prepared, but alongside that, gifts were being prepared as well.

Chilled Juyondai sake from Suika, Power Talismans from Reimu, a small grimoire of ice magic from Mima, everlasting ice from Genji, a broom from Ruukoto, a small Miracle Mallet infused ice wand from Shinmyoumaru, and a trio of devices imbued with a small portion of magic from the Three Fairies of Light. Respectively, they were a light refractor, a sound suppressor, and a powerful radar, each able to be used 3 times.

As they ate their breakfast and flew off, the group approached the school building as Reimu headed to her first class...

* * *

"Free write, with a twist. Today, I want you all to write while I show instructions."

Akyuu's lesson was a bit strange, but Reimu shrugged it off and followed her instructions.

The end result followed as such.

" _Of any possible day, out of 364 other days, why did my big sis have to come to my apartment today?_

 _Look, I'm just a normal teenager just trying to live a normal life, going a normal school to get a normal education._

 _So, as you may understand, having your big sis arrive unannounced while your best childhood friend, who is a very pretty girl, gorgeous in fact, is sleeping in the same bed as you, you might react in some unorthodox ways._

 _Namely, bashing your head into the wall when trying to get up, with your head aching and your eyes fuzzy._

" _Oi, Cirno, get up already, it's-"_

 _My older sis had opened the bedroom door, launching into one of her signature lectures until she saw me and my best friend, Daiyousei on the bed._

 _Did I mention that I'm a girl, while I'm struggling to escape my blankets?_

 _My older sis, who goes by Rumi, just stood before us in shock, her brain rebooting as Daiyousei woke up with groggy eyes, as she yawned cutely and murmured, "Good morning Cirno. Did we finish last night?"_

 _Why would you phrase it like that?!_

 _Rumi's eyes widened to the size and shape of saucepans, looking around at the messy room, with clothes strewn and book bags scattered with worksheets from homework._

 _Rumi's high pitched, sweet voice calmly uttered, "What were you two doing last night..?"_

 _Cirno's voice rose to a shout as she yelled, "It's not what it looks like! We were just-"_

 _Daiyousei's sleepy voice said, "What are you talking about Cirno? We did everything last night, both of us!"_

 _Rumi's hysterical laughter rang out as Cirno could only mutter with her eyes closed, "Why can't she see that we were just doing homework last night..."_

As Reimu looked over the story, she nodded in satisfaction at the impromptu piece and put it away just as Lily's voice rang out, and she headed to her next class.

* * *

"I'll be honest, you guys can just ignore me for this class, so long as you do the assignment tonight, because I don't want to teach something like this."

Keine's annoyed voice rang out through the classroom, as she ranted, "Of course, this isn't history, the class curriculum is just random instances of American Governmental issues and stuff. They don't even need my instruction, since this is just copying down information. This isn't even teaching them anything useful, it's just listing how the federal government is involved in the daily lives of American citizens. Why do they need to know if the federal government regulates the freshness of meats and milk, or that their government builds the many roads in the United States? Unless Yakumo needs some outer world operatives at some point, but even then, they'll hardly have a use for information like this..."

Keine's ranting fell silent as she fumed quietly while the class proceeded to screw around, playing around while in the corner, Reimu worked diligently on her assignment, researching the necessities of the government and the services that they provided.

After all, whoever said that Yukari would need outer world operates at some point, instead of now?

* * *

Fluent mandarin flowed through the recording devices, Reimu's voice sounding out constantly without fail, her diction crystal clear and her words spoken without hesitation.

Unfortunately, most of the class wa having difficulty with their own recordings, many of them unable to speak well or even at all, despite their extensive knowledge, as proved by the placement tests.

A few moments later, Meiling smiled and began speaking with Reimu, completely in mandarin. Reimu responded back with ease, as the duo continued chatting happily until Lily's voice rang out again.

* * *

"Okay, listen. I want you all to use this one sheet, and we're making it a checklist. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Reimu nodded in satisfaction as her culinary comprehended her instructions, being sure to check in with each other with their ingredients, carefully measuring amounts until at the end of class, their "Road Cookies" were out of the oven and ready to eat, delicious at first bite and for the remainder of their eating periods.

Lily's voice rang out, as Reimu picked up her remaining cookies, slipping into the lunch room, grabbing a table for the others.

Soon enough, Sakuya, Sanae, Reisen, and Youmu all had joined her, the five chatting while sharing various foods, Reimu also bringing her recently made cookies to the fray as they enjoyed their lunch.

* * *

Reimu and Rumia got to filling their watering cans quickly, before going towards their cucumber plants, trimming the various sprouts that were non dominant in the crowded areas.

Rumia watched Reimu's skillful fingers carefully snip away the smallest plants with precision rivalling that of a master, her magic creating an edge sharper than the knives and scissors found within the greenhouse. Of course, it was specifically a school greenhouse, and was therefore not equipped with Yuuka's higher quality supplies.

With a temporary enchantment, Reimu gave Rumia's fingers the same edge, the latter's eyes narrowed in concentration as she cautiously snipped away at the plants.

Just as they called Medicine over for her overview, they received glowing praise for their hard work and great care.

Reimu began speaking to the plants briefly, telling Rumia about how the plants enjoyed their talking, due to the carbon dioxide that they released through speaking.

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed out through the gap along with Rumia.

* * *

"Homework, homework..."

Reimu's free period meant that she had time to complete her homework, going through chinese, government, and math before Lily's voice rang out again.

With a flip out of a window, Reimu flew slightly to land next to Marisa, as the duo met up with their friends to chat.

A few moments later, Reimu and Marisa bid them farewell and flew back to the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu brewing some green tea as Marisa pulled out their homework and began working.

Reimu finished the tea, and sat next to Marisa, who accepted her tea with a thank you.

Soon enough, the duo were working on their homework, as the hours passed...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Um... This had to be late because my sister was watching me like a hawk yesterday...

Please enjoy.

"More functions..."

Reimu's eyes drooped down as she attempted to listen to Ran's lecture, until her brain registered that it was just review, and her mind drifted away...

* * *

"Alright class, you'll be working on your flash fiction stories. Go ahead and edit them for a while, and I'll look over them afterwards."

Akyuu sat down at the front of the class, pulling out her calligraphy brush as she began writing, her Japanese characters flowing and elegant while also remaining perfectly legible.

Reimu's own edited piece, which had undergone a significant amount of additional information, followed as such.

 _Of any possible day, out of 364 other days, out of the few years when a person's hormones have to be raging, why did my big sis have to come to my apartment today?_

 _Look, I'm just a normal teenager just trying to live a normal life, going a normal school to get a normal education. At one of the most powerful military installations in the world that is._

 _Okay, so maybe I've had some horrible, horrible luck in my lifetime, so much so that there's probably some kind of bad luck demon following me, but otherwise, I seem to be doing fine._

 _Really, I only got struck by lightning twice yesterday! That's a massive decrease from 5!_

 _So, as you may understand, having your big sis arrive unannounced while your best childhood friend, who is a very pretty girl, gorgeous in fact, is sleeping in the same bed as you, you might react in some unorthodox ways._

 _Namely, bashing your ice blue haired head into the wall when trying to get up, with your head aching and your eyes fuzzy, the magic icicles that floated above melting away into energy as you lost your control over them._

 _I must have pissed off Lady Luck at some point. Was it the karmic lashback of the fact that I was probably horribly cruel to puppies in a past life, or that I just nicked the last meatbun from my big sis yesterday? I'm sorry if that was it, but the meatbun was really goo-_

" _Oi, Cirno, get up already, it's-"_

 _My older sis had opened the bedroom door, launching into one of her signature lectures until she saw me and my best friend, Daiyousei on the bed._

 _Did I mention that I'm a girl, while I'm struggling to escape my blankets?_

 _My older sis, who goes by Rumia, complete with sinister black raven wings to match, just stood before us in shock, her brain attempting to force a reboot process as Daiyousei woke up with groggy eyes, yawning cutely as she murmured, "Good morning Cirno. Did we finish last night?"_

 _Why would you phrase it like that?!_

 _Rumia's black eyes widened to the size and shape of saucepans, looking around at the messy room, with clothes strewn and book bags scattered with worksheets from homework._

 _Okay, so maybe it does look like we may have been doing inappropriate things last night. We might have engaged in a tiny bit of skinship, taking a bath together and snuggling, but honestly, nothing of the major sort happened last night! We're just like, really comfortable around each other. Sort of._

 _I might have fallen in love with Daiyousei._

 _Hey, don't look at me like that, we love each other! Well, I love her more, but she's still sort of oblivious to my feelings._

 _Her lovely snow white skin, her gorgeous sea green locks, curves to die for, an adorable personality that could melt the heart of a grizzly bear, her radiant smile that brightened my day everytime I saw it, her vibrant laugh that brought joy to anyone who heard, her beautiful grass green eyes that held an endless amount of kindness and patience, her cute little pout whenever I tease her..._

 _I'm a love struck fool. But a happy one._

 _Rumia's high pitched, sweet voice calmly uttered, "What were you two doing last night..?"_

 _Rumia's eyes had acquired an gleam of mischief, grown from the lifelong feelings of teasing her little sister endlessly for everything, ranging from being struck by lightning, falling into a pool, and even getting stuck in an air duct._

 _Cirno's voice rose to a shout as she yelled, "It's not what it looks like! We were just-"_

 _Daiyousei's sleepy voice said, "What are you talking about Cirno? We did everything last night, both of us! We finished everything, and worked out all of the positioning!"_

 _Rumia's hysterical laughter of, "Is that so!" rang out through the apartment as Cirno could only mutter with her eyes closed, "Why can't she see that we were just doing our tactical geography homework last night..."_

Akyuu read over the piece, asking questions about what her idea was in Reimu's own words, until the former nodded, satisfied with her work.

"Wonderful work Reimu. You can take it easy for the rest of the period."

For the next few moments, Reimu took it easy until Lily's voice rang out, and she headed to her next class.

* * *

Under the cloudy skies, a certain shrine maiden slept on.

* * *

"Harvesting, harvesting~"

With the heavy rain that had prevaded the gardens last night, the Horticulture class had been tasked by Medicine to begin harvesting the strawberries.

Medicine had explained how the water from the rain would pile up and soak into the strawberries and cause them to burst due to the excess water. Thus, they were tasked with harvesting in order to ensure that they wouldn't go to waste, and because it was already harvesting season.

The jocks were still nowhere in sight, still undergoing Yuuka's remedial lessons as Reimu and Rumia cheerfully picking strawberries and asking permission to nibble on a few.

Even after Lily's voice rang out for their lunch period, Reimu and Rumia stayed outside, chatting with one another as they finished harvesting with Medicine.

Once they finished, Reimu and Rumia flew through the gap and towards the culinary classrooms, where Rinnosuke was waiting.

The sight of an empty classroom met their eyes, as Wriggle who was nearby said, "Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

Rumia hoisted her own bag of strawberries higher and chirped, "Bringing harvested strawberries!"

A few moments later, they had washed the strawberries and left them inside the refrigerator and headed to the cafeteria.

There, they met up with Sakuya and Sanae, Rumia heading off to eat with her own friends.

Pulling out her own bento, the three chatted quietly as Reimu dozed off...

* * *

"Once more, checklist."

Following her instructions well, the group soon had a double tray of sugar cookies resting before them, Reimu savoring one of them and saying, "A job well done."

* * *

Danmaku flew everywhere on the field, many of the projectiles finding their way into the hitboxes of various students while the instructors stood on the sidelines, observing the battles but mostly taking it easy.

The Incident Resolving team had evenly split up Reimu's offered cookies, and they all rested next to the instructors as the other students played about, until Lily's voice rang out, signaling the end of the day.

Reimu stood up with a stretch, as the group chatted until they reached the front, where Reimu and Marisa bid their farewells and headed towards the Hakurei Shrine.

Upon arrival, Reimu flopped down onto the futon, as Marisa also took her own nap while snuggling up to Reimu.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Stupid memories... Not being able to remember what happened a few days ago... Although to be fair, I had a wedding and a few other things this weekend, so I can't remember. Please enjoy.

" **Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal!"**

A barrage of Yin Yang Orbs hurtled towards the warped Great Hakurei Barrier distortion, its once invisible to the naked eye color now blackened and chaotic, lashing out at everything surrounding it.

It was a result of the technological corruption of the Outer World, magitech not included as such creations were a fusion of nature and science and thus accepted.

Reimu had arrived on scene to witness the abomination's birth, as she fought tooth and nail to contain it. Though her skills and power were great, and her training had brought her physique to unimaginable heights, fighting against the Great Hakurei Barrier, the result of generations of youkai and humans cooperating, was a feat beyond even her.

As a massive torrent of tendrils shot through the air at Reimu, she grit her teeth in anticipation-

Until a massive beam of light ripped apart the wave, Marisa arriving with a shout of, "We're here, Reimu! And this means no school too!"

Behind Marisa, hundreds of youkai and assorted beings had gathered, all in support of their efforts.

A smile found its way on Reimu's weary face as she raised her gohei once more, and shouted, "Onwards! For Gensokyo!"

A chorus of battlecries followed her proclamation, as the force charged at the Barrier Distortion...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back, for another chapter! Please enjoy! Also note that Monday will not be posted, because that was a holiday for us and thus we did not have school.

"Hm... What should we have for breakfast today?"

"Pancakes. Pancakes are great."

So were the decreed words and resolution of a question, and thus, pancakes were created.

Cooked to perfection and topped with freshly harvested strawberries, they were the epitome of a culinary delight in terms of breakfast, and as such they were devoured.

"Thank you for the meal!"

The saying rang throughout the house, and shortly afterwards, the group headed to school, Reimu herself heading to her first class.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Reimu's sneeze was ignored, as several other had sneezed as well, a student nearby saying, "There's been a head cold going around, so be careful."

Autumn had struck quickly after the rain last night, and created a chilly environment for many, their breath misting in the early morning air until they got inside. Reimu herself was fond of the cold of winter, but her body wasn't adjusted yet, and thus was unable to function properly.

As Reimu's nose twitched erratically, she tried to organize the procedure and process of the peanut butter cookies that they were supposed to make, before sighing and handing the sheet off to one of her partners.

Slipping into the back of the room, she began washing dishes in lieu of baking, and soon enough, to her surprise, the cookies were baked and looked good.

Taking a sample, she bit into one cautiously and muttered, "This is actually okay."

* * *

"Okay class, today we're reviewing some directions. Find out where each location is and how to get from each one, according to the prompts."

Meiling's instructions were clear and concise, but once she finished she stumbled over to the napping corner in a daze, falling over as she pulled a blanket over herself.

Reimu and Youmu were already working, when a voice asked, "Mind if I work with you?"

Both of their heads snapped up as Reimu said, "Oh, it's you Shou. Sure."

Shou dipped her head slightly, and took a seat next to the pair.

Reimu returned to her work as she read her work.

" _Move from the Human Village's bakery to Kourindou._

 _Hm... Up, up, down, down, left, right, left right. Wang qian zou, zai wang qian zou, wang hou zou, zai wang hou zou, wang zuo zhuan, wang you zhuan, wang zuo zhuan, wang you zhuan, yi hou ni jiu dao le._

 _Move from the start of the Bamboo Forest to Eientei._

 _Okay, that's up, left, down, and left. Wang qian zou, wang zuo zhuan, wang hou zou, wang zuo zhuan, yi hou ni jiu dao le._

With her work completed, Reimu took it easy for a few minutes, until Lily's voice rang out, and she went to her next class...

* * *

"Class, the Republican Debate is tomorrow at 8 PM, and it's mandatory homework that you show up at the school before then so that we can all watch it. Yukari has been kind enough to assist us with her gaps so that we may watch the debate. While it is true that you may be able to wait until later, going to the showing is mandatory as a large amount of information will be presented there that you will be unable to find otherwise. It also won't just be our class, as the entire school is going on the field trip."

Keine's small speech was concluded with that, and soon enough, she was already instructing the class about the different types of commerce that America had and currently have, comparing past and present.

"As an example, commerce options that did not exist back in the 1700s were things such as air commerce, or the trading of goods through aerial power and through their own trade routes. Additionally, another was the creation of electronical/magical internets, thus allowing for online commerce as well. As well as..."

Reimu's apparent sickness was already weighing down on her, and her eyes began to droop...

* * *

The thumps of parries and blocks of body parts sounded throughout the field, each strike delivered with immense strength and with extreme precision.

Reimu and Marisa had begun a friendly hand to hand spar, utilizing techniques from old styles and incorporating self made techniques into the mix as the class watched in awe.

Even Meiling and Suika were impressed with their form and technique, appreciating the time and effort that they had put into their training to attain such finesse and strength.

Blow after blow was traded, grins lighting both of their expressions as they fought with glee and joy, relishing in the exhilaration of combat with a person that they had fought with all their lives.

With a shout, both combatants had released a pair of their most powerful spell cards, as they both declared,

" **Fantasy Nature!"**

" **Final Spark!"**

With both Spell Cards declared, Meiling and Suika shouted for everyone to take cover, but it fruitless.

The field was consumed in red, black, and white, as the two laughed with joy at their battle...

* * *

"It's your SAT Pretest today. It won't be graded, and good luck."

Reimu's eyes looked at her paper, and promptly zoned out as she mindlessly wrote down answers and equations, her mind unable to comprehend most of the concepts as she kept writing.

Around her, students of all kinds were struggling, just like her. A small giggle from Seija had Reimu assuming that she was writing the entire test upside down, as she returned to her own test, attempting to figure out concepts unknown to her...

* * *

"Take care of your plants today, and work on your calculations for soil identification."

As they had learned a while back, soil identification was divided into three sections: Clay, silt, and sand content. And equal mix of the three was essential for good, loamy sand, while many other mixtures existed with other varying degrees of contents from each of the three materials.

Their mixture had been classed as Sandy Loam, due to the corresponding lines of each amount intersecting at that location.

Afterwards, Reimu sang quietly to the plants, as she tended to them, imbuing them with life and vitality while also trimming the non hopefuls, the small plants that were already dying or simply too weak. Though she had done it many times before, it still brought a tear to her eye as she cut away the smaller plants.

Rumia watched on, assisting her with what she could as they tended to the plants, while other students of the class stumbled about with Medicine's barking voice commanding, or rather reprimanding them for their mistakes.

As the time passed, Lily's voice suddenly rang out as Reimu and Rumia thanked Medicine for the class, as she responded in kind.

Reimu and Rumia flew through the gap leading back to school, splitting up upon arrival as they went of to their separate friend groups.

Reimu slipped through the window to land quietly next to Marisa, who greeted her with Alice next to her.

As a doll puppeteer and master of clothes making, Alice had been appointed as their Home Economics teacher, as well as their armor smithing teacher. Both were classes not taken by Reimu, but she knew that Marisa took the armor smithing class and worked well with Alice.

As the trio found the others, they all chatted for a bit until Reimu glanced to her left, and with shock, realized that the Three Fairies of Light were flying towards her while shouting.

"Oomf!"

The trio of fairies had tackled Reimu as Sunny shouted, "Mom, mom, guess what?"

With the adorable dogpile in front of them, the others had let out small squeals and such, until Reimu chuckled and said as she let them sit on her, "What's the occasion?"

Luna stood up proudly and proclaimed, "We managed to skip a few years because of your teaching, and we're in 6th grade now, and you're in 11th!"

Star happily added, "That means that we can go home with you mom!"

As the trio cheered again and glomped her again, Reimu could only laugh as she said, "Alright you little rascals, let's head home, and I'll make your favorite noodles today in celebration, okay?"

The trio cheered as Reimu turned around to say, "Would you all like to join us?"

Nods and thanks were given as everybody accepted the invitation, and the group flew back to the Hakurei Shrine to celebrate...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry, but the debate took up way too much time... It was a special day, and this chapter will extend beyond the standard school due to the unique circumstances of the day. Please enjoy!

The day was a tiring one.

Utilizing her spiritual senses, Reimu's tired eyes rested as she cooked breakfast for the family, yawning tiredly as she mumbled incoherently.

Only a few moments later, with breakfast served and everybody eating happily did Mima remind everyone, "Remember that we have that field trip today."

As everybody nodded in the affirmative, the group took off, as Reimu headed to her first class...

* * *

"Work in small groups, and evaluate each other's writing pieces for Flash Fiction."

Akyuu's instructions had been delivered quickly and without hesitation, and Reimu grouped up with her assigned group as they discussed their stories.

The first person's story was about a young girl growing up, running being her passion and eventually, her downfall. With her sick mother and a runaway stepfather, the girl grew up and became an alcoholic, unable to go to college and unable to pursue her dreams, and thus it ended.

Though the other members of the group was mortified at the actions that had occurred within the story, Reimu couldn't help but sigh as she thought about its simplicity.

Its depressive factor was nothing compared to what she had seen before, but she joined the writing workshop group in reviewing the story, giving suggestions and pointing out non logical ideas.

The second person's story... was her own.

 **Of Homework and Misunderstandings**

 **By Reimu Hakurei**

Of any possible day, out of 364 other days, out of the few years when a person's hormones have to be raging, why did my big sis have to come to my apartment today?

Look, I'm just a normal teenager just trying to live a normal life, going a normal school to get a normal education. At one of the most powerful military installations in the world that is.

Okay, so _maybe_ I've had some horrible, horrible luck in my lifetime, so much so that there's probably some kind of bad luck demon following me, but otherwise, I seem to be doing fine.

Really, I only got struck by lightning twice yesterday! That's a massive decrease from 5!

So, as you may understand, having your big sis arrive unannounced while your best childhood friend, who is a very pretty girl, gorgeous in fact, is sleeping in the same bed as you, you might react in some questionable ways.

Namely, bashing your ice blue haired head into the wall when trying to get up, with your head aching and your eyes fuzzy, the magic icicles that floated above melting away into energy as you lost your control over them.

I must have pissed off Lady Luck at some point. Was it the karmic lashback of the fact that I was probably horribly cruel to puppies in a past life, or that I just nicked the last meatbun from my big sis yesterday? I'm sorry if that was it, but the meatbun was really goo-

"Oi, Cirno, get up already, it's-"

My older sis had opened the bedroom door, launching into one of her signature lectures until she saw me and my best friend, Daiyouesi on the bed.

Did I mention that I'm a girl, while I'm struggling to escape my blankets?

My older sis, who goes by Rumia, complete with sinister black raven wings to match, just stood before us in shock, her brain attempting to force a reboot process as Daiyousei woke up with groggy eyes, yawning cutely as she murmured, "Good morning Cirno. Did we finish last night?"

Why would you phrase it like that?!

Rumia's black eyes widened to the size and shape of saucepans, looking around at the messy room, with clothes strewn and book bags scattered with worksheets from homework.

Okay, so maybe it does look like we may have been doing inappropriate things last night. We might have engaged in a _tiny_ bit of skinship, taking a bath together and snuggling, but honestly, nothing of the major sort happened last night! We're just like, really comfortable around each other. Sort of.

I might have fallen in love with Daiyousei.

Hey, don't look at me like that, we love each other! Well, I love her more, but she's still sort of oblivious to my feelings.

Her lovely snow white skin, her gorgeous sea green locks, curves to die for, an adorable personality that could melt the heart of a grizzly bear, her radiant smile that brightened my day everytime I saw it, her vibrant laugh that brought joy to anyone who heard, her beautiful grass green eyes that held an endless amount of kindness and patience, her cute little pout whenever I tease her...

I'm a love struck fool. But a happy one.

Rumia's high pitched, sweet voice calmly uttered, "What were you two doing last night..?"

Rumia's eyes had acquired an gleam of mischief, grown from the lifelong feelings of teasing me endlessly for everything, ranging from being struck by lightning, falling into a pool, and even getting stuck in an air duct.

My voice rose to a shout as she yelled, "It's not what it looks like! We were just-"

Daiyousei's sleepy voice said, "What are you talking about Cirno? We did everything last night, both of us! We finished everything, and worked out all of the positioning!"

Rumia's hysterical laughter of, "Is that so!" rang out through the apartment as I could only mutter with my eyes closed, "Why can't she see that we were just doing our tactical geography homework last night..."

And thus she concluded her story, with humorous tones injected throughout for each of the voices, with different pitches and tones for each. Her group stood around her in shock, as one of them muttered, "That was a weird story..."

"What does skinship even mean? Did you make it up?"

"You're missing something with how you said something about ice? As in magic or something?"

"What's with your story?"

Reimu sighed and explained each concept to them, as their confused faces only looked at her strangely before Lily's voice rang out, everyone packing up to leave as Reimu thought, " _This is going to be a long half year if my group is like this..."_

* * *

"Remember class, the most important thing for today is that you see the Republican Debate tonight at the school building, at 7:30 PM. Otherwise, this class period will be used to fill out this worksheet, pertaining to information about United States policies on their voting and how the election system works. Some of this pertains to a certain friend of ours in Connecticut, whom the Gap Youkai keeps frequent contact with. Though his identity is unknown to us, his powers are unrivalled, though I know not of what they are."

Keine's speech took a while, but once she finished, she sat down and began working on her own work that needed to be filed.

Even while working on her work, Keine continued instructing, "The powers of the government are contained within a system of checks and balances.

There are three branches of the US government, and they are the Legislative, Executive, and Judicial branches. The Legislative branch consists of Congress, meaning the House of Representatives and the Senate.

The House of Reps represent each state through its population numbers by which the number of delegates are allowed. California has a vast many more representatives in comparison to Connecticut. Currently, there are 435 Representatives in the House of Reps.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, the Senate only allows a total of 2 senators from each state, regardless of who they are, which means that there are only 100.

It was created in this dual political system due to the compromises made several hundred years ago during which large and small states were arguing about their representation in the government. In the Legislative branch, they create and approve legislation proposed by others to be sent to the President.

The Executive branch consists of the President and not much else, besides his advisors and such. Here, the President reviews the bills sent by Congress, and either vetoes them or approves them. If vetoed, then Congress can attempt to repass it, and if there is a 75% approval rate, then the veto will be overruled.

Finally, comes the Judicial branch, who has the most and least power, arguably.

They can shut down _anything_ , given appropriate reason to do so. Regardless of public opinion or thoughts from the Legislative and Executive branches, if they judge something to be unconstitutional, then it will be shut down."

Keine's hand had never stopped writing as she waved briefly as she said, "Now, go along, begin your assignment."

Sometime ago, Reimu had fallen asleep at the first mention of the checks and balances, as she had learned about the system's long ago while studying with Keine. Whatever Keine had said, she already knew.

Unfortunately, she didn't know what they were doing as the class had fallen mostly silent ith the exception of a few people.

Tapping the shoulder of a jock in front of her, Reimu ground out, "Would you please inform me as to what we were doing, and what we need to do?"

The jock, the name of whom she knew not responded, "Uh, we just went over checks and balances, and what we need to do now is finish the worksheet that Keine-Sensei gave us. Also, we need finish the sheet by Friday, and need to also have the packet for the Debate done by then as well."

Nodding in thanks, Reimu looked down at her sheet and read the questions.

" **1\. What is the presidential nominating process by which a person becomes a candidate for president?**

 **A series of conventions consisting of both primaries and caucuses, both of which involve a selection process in which candidates are chosen in a nationwide general election.**

 **2\. What is a primary election and what is its purpose?**

 **When voters around the country cast ballots to vote for who should be a candidate for president.**

 **3\. What is a closed primary and how is it different from an open primary?**

 **Closed: Voters may only vote for affiliated party.**

 **Open: Voters may vote for either party.**

 **Voters may only participate in a single primary as well.**

 **4\. The first important on the road to choosing presidential candidates is the Iowa caucuses. How is a caucus different from a primary?**

 **Unlike a primary, a caucus is more informal and consists of people coming together to make an informal vote on who they should vote for being a candidate for president. Rather than being run by federal power, these are run by states, sometimes even local governments.**

 **5\. The first primary is being held in New hampshire. Besides being the first, why is this election?**

 **New Hampshire is widely known to be a swing state and thus neutral. Neutral states are a necessity for candidates to win the general elections, as people who are solely one party or another do not have the numbers necessary to win themselves.**

 **6\. When will the primary election be held in Connecticut?**

 **Tuesday, April 26th, 2016.**

 **7\. Is Connecticut's primary open or closed?**

 **Closed primary.**

 **8\. Under what circumstances can a 17-year-old vote in Connecticut's primary?**

 **If they will be 18 years of age by the day of the presidential election in 2016, then once they have registered and have affiliated themselves with a party, may they vote in the primary."**

As the same jock that she had spoken turned around, he asked sheepishly, "Could you help me some of this?"

Though she was loathe to help an annoying jock, the boy hadn't been particularly annoying and so she conceded, telling him several of the answers in a roundabout way, forcing him to conclude the answers instead of telling him outright.

Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"Directions, or something on board. Zzzzzzz..."

Meiling had already fallen asleep, the class looked on the board for their instructions, beginning their work quickly while chatting to one another. The seat next to Youmu had already been taken by Shou, so Reimu instead sat next to Kogasa.

The measure words of the day were on the board.

Thing (Ge), Piece (Ba), First (Xian), Then (Ran Hou), and several others adorned the board.

Moving on to the assignment, Reimu and Kogasa spoke quietly in their sentences, interviewing e another on where they were in relation to certain areas, utilizing some of the measure and time words as well.

"Ni de jia li gong gong tu shu guan hen yuan ma (Is your house very far from the library)?"

"Wo de jia li gong gong tu shu guan hen yuan (My house is very far from the public library)."

The rest of class passed without incident, though as Reimu looked closer at meiling, she noticed a pair of Qi eyes observing the class, Reimu smiling as she whispered, "Utilizing your Qi to observe your students while resting your physical body... Clever indeed."

* * *

"Oi, why aren't any of you cleaning your own dishes of icing? We may have just made iced pumpkin cookies, and yes, you want to enjoy them, but you need to get to the sinks and clean up your own bowls!"

Rinnosuke's words fell on deaf ears as Reimu and two other humans continued cleaning, annoyed that they had to clean up the other students' messes.

Once Lily's voice rang out again, Reimu and the two humans, both of whom she thanked for the help, stayed behind while most of the class escaped while chattering loudly, Rinnosuke's words being ignored.

The two humans left after Reimu said that she could take care of the rest, Rinnosuke joining her in cleaning the rest as he asked, "Why won't they just listen?"

"Because they don't want to listen uncle, since this course is just an excuse to get food for most of them. To them, you seem like a teacher who they can ignore and not be reprimanded for, grade wise."

Reimu's response lit a spark in Rinnosuke's eye, as he muttered, "Yes, that one could work..."

With a farewell, Reimu left Rinnosuke to his scheming as she headed to lunch.

* * *

The class session was nothing but simple gardening of their plants, Reimu and Rumia's cabbage growing well as they trimmed. Around them, the class screwed around as usual, until Lily's voice rang out, and they all left.

* * *

For a while, Reimu napped until Lily's voice rang out, meeting up with Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light as they all headed home, due to the fact that they needed to prepare for tonight, having only given brief farewells to their friends.

* * *

At 7:30 PM, the group had landed in front of the school, many youkai and humans having already gathered, as well as the assorted beings who belonged to neither race.

As greetings were exchanged and rivals clashed briefly, not 15 minutes later did Keine call for everyone's attention.

Keine's authoritative voice rang out, her tone strict yet kind, as the assembled groups fell silent in anticipation of Keine's announcement.

"We will be viewing the Republican Debate momentarily, so I suggest that you all ready your notes."

As the gathered groups drew notes and writing utensils, Keine nodded as she said into the air, "Yukari, if you please-"

The world was consumed with darkness, demonic eyes appearing in all over the area as several people shrieked in terror, Yukari's voice chuckling as she said, "Just a moment, and you'll have a wonderful view!"

Not a second later, the contingent found themselves within a stage, built in modern styles with an airplane styled after President Reagan's very own and several other massive props stood as thousands of reporters and viewers sat in the stands, the center stage being held by a total of 16 people.

Yukari's voice whispered softly into their minds, " _I've manipulated a few boundaries so that normal people will be unable to sense you all, and this way, you may move as you please while listening to the debate. All of you are also intangible, so you needn't fear touching anything in the Outer World. My gaps were able to move along time and find the precise moment in time that this had occurred, which is now, as Gensokyo's time is distorted in comparison with the Outer World. That's all, so enjoy~"_

Yukari sat down on one of her gaps, watching the debate herself as the sounds of the room flooded into their ears.

A small laugh and pointed looks around the room by one of the candidates had people asking Keine, "Sensei, what is that candidate doing?"

Keine's eyes narrowed and gazed into the eyes of the candidate, who stared back at her with an almost imperceptible smile as she said, "He seems to see us... but how-"

Flandre's eyes scrunched up as she scrutinized the man and murmured, "Jeb Bush... He reminds of someone."

Remilia's voice sounded out, loud and clear as she declared, "That's Abyssal Thorn, one of the most powerful vampires to have ever lived."

Marisa interjected with a few words as the rest of the school personnel listened, "Wait, so we could have a vampire president in the United States?"

Yukari laughed, and as everyone turned to look at her, she explained, "It's not too uncommon. Why, George Washington was a Templar and a Freemason, but most importantly, he was a Wolf Tengu."

Momiji's ears perked up as she added, "Yes indeed. General Washington was one of the most powerful Tengu in the world, and one of the founding fathers of the the White Wolf Tengu's American Branch, cooperating with the Native American ones in order to increase their power for all. He still works on America, attempting to improve their standing in the world."

Sakuya asked, "Didn't Washington die though? I remember watching his death with my own eyes, hundreds of years ago."

Momiji and Aya's eyes snapped to her as the latter stuttered, "Y-you mean that the silver haired warrior that stood alongside him was _you?_ "

Sakuya nodded as her eyes recalled her memories, "Yes, so many years ago. He was a great leader and a fantastic warrior, honed in the arts of battle to a feverish extent and a brilliant tactician. But during that last battle I witnessed his strength overwhelmed by an army of oni, with only two remaining who finished him. And curiously enough..."

"Yup, that was us."

Suika and Yuugi had entered the conversation, as the former shouted, "That was an awesome fight! Old Washy was one tough bastard, and he nearly cleaved my head straight off. Would have too, if Yuugi here didn't save me."

Yuugi nodded and added, "His strength was beyond measure, and I'm proud to have fought such a powerful opponent."

As the groups soaked in the new revelations, Aya and Momiji turned to the pair of oni and Sakuya as they bowed and said one after another, "Sakuya, we thank you for your service to General Washington. In his last moments he had only you and the two oni for companions."

"Suika and Yuugi, we thank you for giving General Washington a magnificent battle to mark the end of his life, and for treating him with respect as he passed away."

Sakuya gave a courtesy as she replied, "He was an honorable man, and will still be missed."

Suika and Yuugi nodded as well as they said, "Washington was a magnificent opponent, and we shall continue to sing of him in our feats and songs, so that none may forget him."

Yukari interjected with, "As true as it is that Washington died, his soul resides in the North American heavens, and he coordinates efforts from there. In fact, we even keep in touch every so often."

Momiji and Aya's eyes widened, as they opened their mouths to speak, before closing them and letting a silent message pass between themselves the the Youkai of Boundaries.

 _We'll talk later._

Yukari only smiled as she said, "We'll see~"

As their talk quieted down, the debate began, as all heads snapped to the center of the room.

As the debate continued and the terrible banter passed back and forth, many of the students began to feel various states of unrest.

Marisa's eyes goggled as she said, "This... is horrible... Who the hell tried to think of a wall being used to secure the border from America to Mexico?"

Reimu sighed, "I can't work with this. They're idiots for thinking of the military like this."

Sanae had flown into a rage, shouting as Youmu and Sakuya held her back, "Let me at them! Let me at them DAMN IT! When I left the Outer World, things were still okay, not this SHIT! The people that I left behind, my old friends overseas were still living okay, but now they're being subjected to this? I just can't accept it!"

Rumia had a smile as she uttered, "You're on my dinner list list!"

Eirin was shocked into an empty state of tone at Trump's words, "Vaccines are related to autism? As a doctor, I can't accept that idiotic reasoning."

The words of, "I give up..." rang out from several people's mouths as well.

Yukari muttered as they discussed foreign military policy, "Names of terrorist leaders? For fu- I knew those names months ago when I was strolling around in the Middle East for some sightseeing! I didn't even use my boundary abilities, only listening with a powerful youkai's senses! And for another matter, many of them are using far too many militaristic measures, except for that retired Neuroscientist... an interesting man."

Keine's concerned voice said, "But what can we do? This is the United States we're talking about, and I'm fairly sure that there's a lot of issues like this around the world..."

Yukari's next words shocked all present.

"Oh, we can do so much... Anybody up for some Black Ops?"

The collective groups of beings stared at Yukari, who only hid her smile behind her fan.

As one, the groups held a hand to their shoulder, saluting as they yelled their various forms of support.

Cheers of youkai and humans alike drowned out the clapping of the outer world humans as Suika leaned close to Yukari, whispering, "And this isn't another First Lunar invasion?"

Yukari's eyes had gained a gleam of steel, as she whispered back, "I'm serious this time..."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Gah, this is going to have to be a quick chapter... Please enjoy.

"It's your quiz. Good luck all of you."

Ran's words washed over the class, as Reimu began her Pre Calculus quiz, mechanically writing in answers and displaying work as she completed her quiz quickly and efficiently, taking it easy until her next class...

* * *

"Class wide workshops, good luck. I'll be working on some of my own work, but ask if you need something."

Akyuu allowed the the two students preselected to read their stories.

The first was of a story about a seemingly imaginary friend generated from schizophrenia. The protagonist, a female with parental issues, seems to kill her mother through her other side, known as Lucy.

The second story was a story of a hyper religious nun who seems to kill her nephew, claiming his need to be cleansed of his sins.

" _What is with all of this cheesy horror? Real horror is far worse than this childish writing."_

As reviews and suggestions were given, Lily's voice rang out soon enough, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

A shrine maiden napped under the cool autumn skies...

* * *

"Harvesting. Get to work before I gas the lot you."

Medicine's usual demeanor was still present, as they began to harvest the watermelons and pumpkins, as well as green tomatoes that hadn't ripened. Unfortunately, of the two pumpkins that were to be given to the Rinnosuke, one was stolen as they left the classroom. She had handed it off to one of the other students of Rinnosuke, and from her, the pumpkin had been stolen. The jocks had been released for a single class, as they were learning about the compost areas and the various parts of weeding.

Reimu and Medicine were not pleased, and had decided upon a suitable punishment.

* * *

"Quite a haul today."

Rinnosuke has thanked her for the harvested vegetables, as Reimu apologized for the other missing pumpkin. Rinnosuke waved off her apology, citing that the jocks would always be jocks.

He was also entirely shirtless, showing off his rippling muscles and and impressive physique.

Reimu's eyebrow was raised as she questioned, "Manosuke? Why this persona?"

Rinnosuke smiled and said, "Now the class shall know the awesome might of their teacher, Rinnosuke Morichika!"

Thankfully, like always her group paid attention to her instructions, and the class for once actually listened to Rinnosuke and his instructions.

* * *

"Today, is a nap day. No one is to play, and you are all to sleep."

So was decreed by Meiling and Suika, and they proceeded to begin sleeping immediately as the class joined them in their nap, until Lily's voice awoke them.

Meeting up with the Three Fairies of Light, Reimu and Marisa chatted with their friends briefly before leaving to go home, and begin their homework...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Another chapter, please enjoy! Also, I tried reuploading the last chapter, so could someone tell me if it looks the same?

The Hakurei Shrine was in chaos.

Ofuda and seals of all types were being gathered into sealed boxes, as was a multitude of combat equipment. Wands and staves of varying amounts of craftsmanship and power were sorted into strong boxes, as well as stealth devices, training equipment, and all sorts of items.

All of these, as well as the contributions from the rest of Gensokyo, were to be transported to Yukari's Boundary Dimension, for safekeeping as accorded neutral territory.

As the last of the equipment was moved through the Gap, it closed just as suddenly as it had appeared, with the Hakurei family leaving for school as Reimu headed to her first class...

* * *

"Technically, we would be discussing what occurred during the debate, but we all know that it would be pointless. Instead this class shall be devoted to military discussion. For that purpose, I would like to welcome one of our teachers, Momiji Inubashiri."

Keine's introduction led to the appearance of the powerful White Wolf Guard, her demeanor strict and militaristic, imposing and intimidating while still remaining polite.

Momiji's cold eyes washed over the class, many of whom cowered in fear, except for one.

"Reimu, what is the first order of business in addressing a superior officer who enters the room?"

Her answer was automatic, "To continue on without regard until our current commander acknowledges them formally. Keine-Sensei, if you would please."

Keine called out while a pleased expression lined her face, "ATTENTION!"

The authoritative shout made a majority of the class cry out in surprise and fear, as Reimu and Keine stood in pitch perfect stance as the class around them fell into disarray.

Crisp salutes came from the pair as several others attempted to copy their results, laughing all the while.

Momiji's blade found its way into the front, several knives finding their way next to heads of laughing students.

Her quiet voice only spoke, "Lesson 1. Discipline."

Reimu's amused smile lasted until the end of class, when Lily's voice rang out on the scene of unconscious students...

* * *

The door to the classroom had been closed off, with a sign saying, " **Meiling-Sensei has been apprehended for disciplinary training by the Chief maid. You have a free period."**

Reimu and Youmu glanced at one another, noting that the janitors must have put the signs up, as the maids and janitors were primarily comprised of fairies.

And so, the pair headed to the outside to speak until their next period.

* * *

"Activate your magic devices, as today you shall be performing research involved in your books, as well as reading a short story, which you will annotate. Akyuu-Sensei is out today, and I, Kasen Ibaraki shall be your temporary teacher."

Kasen stated her instructions then began her own work. As Reimu sat down to begin her research, she read through the various points on Character that she had read previously, reading through her notes.

 _Characters of a story:_

 _1\. "Why do you (we) enjoy reading?" Anybody can write an make characters._

 _2\. Desire: Why does a character do what they do? For family? For riches? For power? A multitude of answers exist, but at their heart it's because they want something. "Kinda wanting something back." Shows a lack of care and can also be funny, as a protagonist only partially wanting something can lead to humorous situations of laziness._

 _But, no, you don't HAVE to desire I argue. You can drive a story with just a setting. So what if you don't want or desire? Slice of life works just fine. You can drive a story forward, but I say that a story doesn't need to do so. Simple life, without desire can be just as, if not more so enticing sometimes._

 _3\. Human Complexity: We all love the unique characters that make themselves stand out, with all of their its and bits to make them, well, them, but to see normal life in people helps bring about a connection to a reader. One technique to use is to give characters opposite traits, like robbers showing mercy. It apparently gives a character a full spectrum of personality, even if it's not completely opposite. Sometimes yes, sometimes no. Pure evil and pure good is fun sometimes._

 _4\. Contrasting Traits: Opposites attract, I love and hate you, yada yada. Split personalities for different situations, like how I greet Marisa with a whack and greet Sanae with a needle. Contrast doesn't have to be unexpected or out of character. They can be subtle._

 _5\. Consistency: Stay true to a personality unless it's either a strange character or you've showed enough evidence to show they could do the event. Still funny to see the completely unexpected sometimes. You could also avoid with the devious planning character. But, I like Straightforward and predictable characters, their fun personalities a refreshing write from some more serious ones. Especially 4th wall breaks. Like right now with how I ask you author, why am I writing this?_

 _6\. Ability to Change: And you're ignoring me. Alright, alright. The potential to change, with some changes being good, some bad. Eh, maybe, maybe not._

 _7\. Where do characters come from: From Yukari's Gaps, where else? Oh, don't you dare say imagination- why am I writing imagination?! Think real life experience as a good reference point._

 _Oh, the book says that you shouldn't write characters based on people you know, and asking yourself what they would do here is bad? Bah, it's a fun challenge to limit your writing with rules like that. It's possible to write how a person would act if they were to participate in the story. Writing yourself, it's still possible with their input._

 _8\. Get to know your characters (team): Appearance, Personality, Daily habits, Background, Primary Identity, and all of that stuff._

 _9\. Questions: Ask yourself about your character in order to know who it is, what they do. One would expect that if you were the one to create the character though..._

 _You must know the character in order to write them, but I argue differently. You can interpret things differently, seeing a person for what they do and formulating your own perception. Later, you should also ask yourself about a character's specific quirks and what makes them unique._

 _10\. Kinds of characters: Protags, Antags, Love Interests, Family, Friends, Extras, and everything else._

 _11: Show and Tell: Telling is factual, mostly nto story suited. Show is story suited, mixing all the description needed to tell a story. But I find that Tell sometimes fits with a monotonic personality and can generate good characterization, sticking to a person's view of the world as facts well._

 _12: Attention to Action, Speech, Appearance, and Thoughts._

 _13\. Action is good, and reveals a lot._

 _14: How they speak, how much they say, what they say, what they think._

 _15: Appearance: Can describe current appearance or even appeal, showing personality and how they talk._

 _16: Thoughts: Simple, shows the inner workings of a mental process._

 _17: Symphony of Methods: Combining the various parts of Characterization._

 _18: Only Relevant Details: Only the important stuff, or so this book says, no need for filler. But filler is fun, and can show events that a reader would want to know about. Why just imagine a beach episode/scene when you can witness it for yourself?_

 _19: Names: Unique names that are appropriate for each character._

As she finished looking over her notes, she began working on the secondary story...

* * *

"Keep moving you maggots! You think you're ready for the frontlines when you can't even defeat the Fairy Maids?"

Meiling and Suika could only look on with apologetic expressions as the class was run ragged by Momiji, until she turned around to begin scolding the teachers for their lack of training.

Nearby, Reimu and the Incident Resolution squad were sparring against one another and practicing in live fire operations against automated turrets loaded with high caliber rounds.

The training session continued for quite a while, until Lily's voice rang out...

* * *

Underneath the skies of Autumn, a fantastical shrine maiden, an ordinary witch, a shrine maiden of the wind, a perfect and elegant maid, a half human half phantom gardener, and a lunatic moon rabbit rested in the shade of a large oak tree, eating their lunch and taking it easy.

* * *

 **has stopped responding due to mathematical calculation overload.**

 **Now reverting to sleep mode.**

* * *

"Can I trust you all to do the cookies?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Alright. I'll be working on the dishes early."

Reimu moved to the three sinks, methodically washing the dirty dishes while her group whipped up their cookies, the name of which she had forgotten.

A few minutes later, she tasted them, a mix of peanuts and white chocolate.

Lily's voice rang out not a moment later, as Reimu packaged her own cookies and flew off with Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light, having bid their friends farewell as they all collapsed on the futons for the weekend...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Back again, with another chapter. Also, I'm a bit sick, so this chapter might be a bit short. Please enjoy.

The cold morning air brushed against her shrine maiden outfit, the scarves that she had brought out providing some small comfort against the biting chill, even as Reimu sneezed.

The Hakurei family hurried along to school, as Reimu diverted her path, heading towards the gardens...

* * *

Reimu and Rumia sat next to one another, content to remain silent as the duo picked weeds with efficiency and enthusiasm, respective to their personalities.

Nearby, other people of their class joined them in weeding the other plants, but none of them had the same dedication nor joy of picking weeds on a cold autumn morning.

Moments later, Medicine called them back into the greenhouse, dismissing them with a wave.

* * *

Meiling's breathing corpse was laid up in the napping corner, her snooze bubble still present as the class simply ignored her in favor of declaring a free period.

Reimu and Youmu opted to study briefly, catching up on their work as the class around them erupted into chaos.

* * *

"Momiji will be back later, but for now, you have your test. Good luck!"

Keine began handing out the tests, giving apologetic smiles to the students who began groaning at the prospect of a Government test.

Reimu, to her credit, sat quietly and looked at her questions.

The questions were mainly related to the two parties of Republicans and Democrats, and a small note at the top of the test said, " _Be sure to know these, the information may prove useful in later operations."_

As Reimu answered question after question, many of them relating to electoral college votes, checks and balances, as well as short essays on how one would go about maneuvering about the demographics of government officials and other such related matters.

Shortly before the end of class, Reimu handed her test in, and closed her eyes until Lily's voice rang out, grabbing her bag and slipping out through the door quickly.

* * *

Within the miniature nuclear reactor, as nuclear fusion occurred with Okuu's manipulation from the Nuclear Furnace, Reimu rested, the toasty warmth allowing for a relaxing nap...

* * *

Ran's lecture began almost immediately.

"The function is X2-6X. The Domain is Negative infinity to positive infinity, the range is -9 to infinity, with the nine being included. The Absolute minimum is -9, there is no Relative Minimum, the Absolute Maximum is infinity, and the Relative maximum is (3, -9). As for why it is like this:

To find the domain, you can look at the parabola and see that is is clearly continuing forever in both directions. The range is seeable as well, with -9 being its lowest point. This, it is -9 to infinity. There is no relative min due to the lack of lower numbers than any changing points, and the absolute maximum is infinity, as that is the maximum value achievable."

Ran continued explaining various similar equations and functions, allowing students to input their own thoughts and correcting their mistakes. Although strict, Reimu could clearly see Ran's excellent teaching ability and gift for mathematics once again.

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, as Ran played a little with boundaries, making their homework land in front of them as she bid them all a good day.

The students thanked her, and rushed out of the class...

* * *

Meiling and Suika were already asleep, and so the students followed their example after following them into the furnace room.

* * *

"Today, you're writing Micro Fiction, which are extremely short short stories. Your goal is create a piece that makes sense and is exactly 55 words long. Begin."

Reimu's hands began moving, her words flowing onto her parchment paper seamlessly with the practiced motions of a master of the art.

Soon enough, her stories sat before her.

" _The walls were damp, claustrophobic, and filled with horrors found only in nightmares._

 _So it made sense that they would send me on this excavation, in an attempt to expand the village._

 _After all, who else could survive a labyrinth filled with demons from the netherworld, where John Scene and Donald Trump resided comfortably?_

Her first story done, Reimu turned to her second one.

" _How far down does this rabbit hole go?"_

" _I think it goes down to hell."_

" _Wanna test it?"_

" _Nah. What about that girl over there?"_

" _Who, Malice?"_

" _Yeah, she's been bullying me."_

 _ **Some 12 years later in New York...**_

" _Bow down to me, foolish mortals!"_

" _You're an idiot."_

" _It was all a part of my plan!"_

With that, her pair of stories had been completed, just as Lily's voice rang out with the reading of three student's own stories.

Flipping out through a window, Reimu landed next to Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light, patting each of her children on the head as they made their way home after speaking with their friends, as the five began their homework...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of this oh so painful story! Please enjoy! This is a day late because I was feeling lazy, but today is the Autumn Equinox, as I just realized.

To WodofGar: I can't post when she's watching because my sister doesn't really approve of me writing. The jocks are in fact people that I know, but not well. My school has both a Horticulture and Culinary class. And yes indeed, I am doing 11th grade Precalculus.

"8999, 9000, 9001."

Reimu rolled into a cat's stretch, recovering from her second set of pushups as the sun flickered from just behind Youkai Mountain. With faint groans, Reimu began her cooldown routine, in preparation of going in soon to prepare the family for school.

Just behind her, the click of boots lightly tapping the ground as a cheerful voice called out, "Want some help with breakfast?"

Reimu only chuckled as she replied, "Much obliged, Marisa."

Marisa's signature grin flashed as she pointed her thumb towards herself while saying, "You can count on me!"

As the pair walked inside as Reimu took a shower, Marisa called out sheepishly, "Erm, what's the schedule today?"

With a sigh, Reimu softly called out over the shower, "My periods are Physical Education for Stage 1, Mandarin for 2, American Government for 3, a Free for 4, Precalculus for 5, Culinary for 6, Horticulture for 7, and finally, Reading and Writing Fiction for 8. Today's periods go in the order of Stages 6, 2, 3, 1, 5, and 7. We do not have school tomorrow. Remember what you have today?"

Marisa's confident voice sounded out through the bathroom as she said, "Sure! That means that I didn't need to do... aw, Gaps. I forgot to do my Calculus homework."

Reimu's fond smile appeared as Marisa ran out of the bathroom in a panic, drawing out her math binder from a storage spell and scrambling through it to find her homework.

As Reimu dried off and made for the kitchen, Marisa was sitting at the table, scribbling furiously at several problems as the rest of the family slowly awoke, Reimu already cooking their breakfast with well practiced motions.

Joining her at the counter were Shinmyoumaru and Mima, both of whom were assisting her in cooking. Even with her small size, Sukana was still determined to help Reimu with her daily tasks as a resident of the shrine.

As Marisa managed to finish her own homework, she glanced over at the Three Fairies of Light, who were all also attempting to finish their homework, until she sighed and told them to scoot over, beginning with, "No, no, you see, the number in front of the parenthesis is supposed to be distributed like so..."

As the Three Fairies of Light remained enraptured by Marisa's direct yet kind instruction, comprehending the lesson easily, Reimu smiled once again at her best friend's demeanor in helping out the trio that she had come to see as her children.

Just like an aunt, which she already was.

A few minutes later, as everybody ate their fill, the family headed towards the school which was located in the Human Village, as Reimu went to her first class.

* * *

Gazing at the sight before them with blank eyes, Reimu only stared at Rinnosuke as they witnessed the horrible cooking skills of the students, screams and jeers ringing out, the pancakes that they were supposed to be making already being burnt and mutilated.

Reimu only pointed at the sink, and Rinnosuke nodded, as he took off his shirt once more and froze everyone in the room, save Reimu, who was already beginning to clean the sinks of dishes...

* * *

"What's in the Human Village? What's close and far away? How would I get to one place by walking? Where do I go often? You need to answer these four questions, all in mandarin. Good luck."

Meiling stood at the front of the class, listing off the objectives for today as the class groaned at the prospect for such a difficult speaking assignment.

Youmu and Reimu both began their own assignments, preparing their speeches after a few minutes of preparation.

Reimu's own speech followed as such, unfortunately made with several errors.

 _Gensokyo_ _也有很多好吃的返点。最有名的是_ _Mystia's Lamprey Grill,_ _因为他们的猪肉太好吃了。_

 _我们也有一些百货共识_ _,_ _没太好。_

 _从公共图书馆走路到_ _Mystia's Lamprey Grill_ _没有太员。你就往前走_ _,_ _过一个红录等_ _,_ _以后就在你的右边。_

 _我常常去小学因为我要上棵。我也有去过正式因为我每天要做工。_

 _Gensokyo yěyǒu hěnduō hào chī de fǎndiǎn. Zuì yǒumíng de shì Mystia's Lamprey Grill, yīnwèi tāmen de zhūròu tài hào chīle._

 _Wǒmen yěyǒu yīxiē bǎihuò gòngshì, méi tài hǎo._

 _Cóng gōnggòng túshū guǎn zǒulù dào Mystia's Lamprey Grill méiyǒu tài yuán. Nǐ jiù wǎng qián zǒu,guò yīgè hóng lù děng, yǐhòu jiù zài nǐ de yòubiān._

 _Wǒ chángcháng qù xiǎoxué yīnwèi wǒ yào shàng kē. Wǒ yěyǒu qùguò zhèngshì yīnwèi wǒ měitiān yào zuògōng._

The original english translation was supposed to have followed as such.

 _Gensokyo has a lot of good restaurants. THe most famous of which is Mystia's Lamprey Grill, because their pork is very tasty._

 _We also have some department stores, but they aren't very good, as the concept of a department store wasn't introduced before the 1900s._

 _Going from the public library to Mystia's Lamprey Grill isn't long. You just have to go forward, cross a road, and it'll be on your right._

 _I often go to school because I have classes. I also go to work at the Hakurei Shrine, which doubles as a municipal building, as I live there._

With her essay completed, Reimu began taking it easy until Lily's voice rang out.

* * *

Keine stared at her tiny Shikigami computer, and promptly dragged her hands down her face before composing herself and announcing to the class,

"... Screw this, I'm not explaining the entire electoral college system. I'll just give you the basics of what you need to know. There are 435 Representatives in the house of Representatives, and 100 Senators, as well as an additional 1 Representative and 2 Senators from Washington DC. This amount to a total of 538 Electors, since they all count as Electors. The people vote for who they want to vote for during the presidential election, and the Electors in the state follow the majority vote. To win the Presidential Election, a candidate needs at least 270 votes, because that's a majority of the total numbers of Electors. And because of a strange reason, our mutual friend over in the US is apparently taking this same class, and their teacher couldn't even get past this and began going off on tangents. Thus, this concludes today's class. Take it easy until the bell rings."

The class began cheering as they played around until the end of class, where Lily's voice rang out and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"Move your feet maggots! I could run better than you when I was five! My baby sister could have finished these courses in a tenth of the time you all do! So move it!"

By now, most of class was falling over from exhaustion, while the Incident Resolution group was matching their instructor's pace, their innate skills and incredibly extensive training allowing for their continued movement.

Meiling and Suika were off performing their own regime, strengthening their bodies to ridiculous limits as both of them dead lifted several tons on each arm, their faces set in expressions of pressure as they continued lifting. To their shock, Suika was guzzling her sake while Meiling was actually dozing off while doing so.

Snapping back to their objective, the class continued their perilous trek through what was one of the most difficult obstacle courses in history...

* * *

"Odd and Even Functions."

The wind magic that Ran had always used in displaying information came into play once more, as she explained their newest unit.

"Previous conceptions until now were that you knew the end behavior of even and odd functions. You only learned part of the truth. Allow me to explain."

Drawing out several functions, some of them being Absolute Value functions and the like, Ran said, "Even Functions are symmetrical, and reflect their counterparts across the Y Axis. This in turn, most often causes it to point either towards the bottom in both sides, or both towards the top. However, it only means that the two halves of the function need only be symmetrical, where each point will reflect itself as (X,Y) to (-X, Y). Thus, only the X values will be of the opposite sign. At the point where X=0, a change must occur, otherwise it will not be a reflection across the Y Axis."

Ran drew a Parabolic Function and called out, "Seija, why is this an even function?"

Seija threw back, "(1, -3), (-1, -3), (2, 0), (-2, 0), and so on. Its vertex also resides on the Y Axis, and thus its change occurs there."

"Correct."

Several more functions showed up, such as linear ones and other related ones, as Ran continued, "Odd Functions on the other hand reflect across the origin. That means that Odd Function MUST pass through the origin at some point, and it will reflect its values across with (X, Y) to (-X, -Y). Thus, their opposite values will cause them to move into their opposite quadrant, in order to become opposite in both values. The top left goes into the bottom right, and the bottom left goes into the top right."

Ran drew 9th degree polynomial and asked, "Reimu, why is this an Odd Function?"

Reimu responded, "Because it passes through the origin and reflects across the origin, becoming their opposite values."

"Correct."

Ran drew a few functions that looked unorthodox and said, These are neither odd nor even, as they do not follow symmetry, and do not reflect their values in either even or odd terms. One example of this is when a parabola is symmetrical, but its vertex does not lie on the Y Axis, or when a linear function does not cross the origin."

As the class continued, with Ran also teaching them how to algebraically determine whether or not they were even, odd, or neither, Lily's voice rang out as they picked up their homework and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

Speaking from her own expert knowledge of Horticulture matters, Reimu's notes on saving seeds followed as such.

 _Pods form from beans. Beans are easy to harvest. You should label bean seeds correctly. If coming from dried pods, let them become brown or otherwise dried first. Get them out and save the seeds, place into sealed bags and remove moisture by some form. With dried corn, just scrape them against something hard, even another dried corn cob, and the kernels, which are the seeds, will fall off._

 _Tomatoes: Left on the vine, as they grown on their vines. Plant ten feet apart from other plants, avoids cross pollination with other plants. Saving seeds: get out of tomato, leave in jar, place in water, half of the jar, leave for a few days, and swirl it every so often each day. Later empty water on top, along with other residue, then strain seeds, and wash them thoroughly._

 _Storing tomato seeds: Once dry, put seeds into envelope, fold (and seal if wanted), then place into sealed bag, with something to absorb moisture, like rice. Save seeds for characteristics, and organize by isolation distances, and possibly time distances, which are plants planted at different intervals._

 _Economical to save seeds, open pollinated/ heirlooms being good. They can adapt to new stimuli, unlike hybrid annuals, they can come from cross pollination. Empowering for self sufficiency, so says some old ladies in the village. Grown with Outer World pesticides and such are best._

 _Most seeds have a sort of gel around them that prevent germination, which is seed growth, but without that gel, it can grow on its own._

With her notes down, they went to check up on their plants, Reimu and Rumia speaking to their cabbage kindly while blessing them with energy, and trimming the plants that were unable to continue growing.

Not a moment later, Lily's voice rang out, and once they bid Medicine farewell, Reimu slipped through the gap and flew straight out of a window, only to land neatly on the ground, next to Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light. Having landed next to their friends as well, the group conversed briefly until they bade their farewells and flew back to the Hakurei Shrine, where the group lay on the futons to rest in anticipation for the next day of no school...


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Welcome back to another chapter. Please enjoy.

Word problems of Even and Odd Functions.

The day was already shaping up to fantabulously wonderful, complete with flowers and rainbows, with a very angry Reimu at the center, about to unleash a barrage of Fantasy Seals towards those who annoyed her.

The word problems focused on new concepts that were decipherable even without a lesson, as most of it focused on the previous Domain and Ranges that they had learned.

" _That quiz is just going to go away and never be seen again..."_

Her horrible grades on a certain quiz which most certainly wasn't her Domain and Range quiz aside, Reimu began her packet as several questions popped up.

For all four questions relating to the possible ranges and domains of even and odd function, three of them were no, and the last was yes. They were asking about if the domain or range could be [0, Infinity), but that wasn't possible as most of them needed to be reflected across either the Y Axis or across the origin. The previous pair restricted that. Only an even function's range could be that pair, due to the vertex being on (0,0).

Afterwards, they were asked about adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing functions by each other, which wasn't too difficult. other questions included information discernible from given information, such as knowing that the absolute value to an even function whose relative maximum was (2, 0) also had (-2, 0) as an Rel Max.

As they moved past those questions, they reviewed their previous assignments until the end of class, where Lily's voice rang out.

* * *

"Take a picture, and choose from your packet of characterization situations to write about for a character in your picture."

Akyuu gave her instructions then fell silent, trusting the class to work on their own.

Looking at a picture of a man dressed in what seemed to be a cowboy's outfit, putting away a violin, Reimu couldn't help but think of an old man, a fiddler of some sort.

Her mind ran with the idea, ignoring the specific characterization options, and the words began flowing, using imagination for the majority of it, and it turned out as such.

Another

 _The haunting, beautiful melody sang out in the silence of the bar._

 _Sorrowful, joyful, invigorating, depressing, all of these concepts and more emanated from the ancient violin, centuries old yet still in pristine condition._

 _Only an hour prior, families of all sorts had gathered in the late hours of the night, eager for the next bard who entered the simple, yet charming bar._

 _That was when he walked in._

 _Dressed in the clothes of days gone past, the long duster of an ancient cowboy adorning his slim figure while a sombrero sat atop his head._

 _He was ancient, elegant, terrifying, and handsome._

 _And yet, his eyes held something more._

 _Eyes that reflected so much._

 _Joy, anger, madness, sanity, pain, pleasure, strife, calm, war, peace, the emotions and experiences contained within held too much to comprehend._

 _It was his eyes that the families noticed the most._

 _As he quietly introduced himself and began his solo, those curious eyes went through a plethora of emotions, constantly reflecting the mood of the current song._

 _A joyful crescendo lifted his eyes in excitement, a somber decrescendo brought depression in his drooped eyes._

 _He was old, they realized. So old that his memories went as far back as the golden age of cowboys at least, and possibly even further._

 _No modern musician of the 21st century could replicate what was the past, and yet, here was living proof of that notion._

 _The songs continued, ancient melodies and the oldest of folk songs ringing out all on their own, the singular violin able to embody the spirit of music long forgotten._

 _Low, high, sweet, scratchy, lyricless, lyrical, he could perform them all, without flaws yet as a human would._

 _As the man, if he truly was a man, began to store his violin within the battered case of far too many years, the snap of a camera rang out in the silence._

 _The breaker of the silence was a young boy, garbed in the clothes of an orphan, one of many in America._

 _The young photographer asked, his tone filled with a sense of awe._

" _Mister, who are you?"_

 _The musician paused, before responding in a strained tone, as if his vocal cords were rarely used._

" _Just a humble fiddler, young one. An old man (A soldier) of a fair number of years (Thousands), looking for a place (Home) to stay."_

 _The omitted words echoed in his mind, the concepts of a soldier and thousands of years and searching for home playing out, clear as day._

 _Something must have registered, because the old man stared in shock the young boy confused, yet sure that he heard the old man's voice in his mind._

 _The old man asked quietly, almost imperceptible to the surrounding crowd, "How would you like to join me, young one?"_

 _The boy could only nod, as he knew at some subconscious level, that he had been destined to meet another of his kind._

 _Another person that the boy could relate to._

 _Another Advent._

As Reimu finished her story, she lay her head back until lily's voice rang out, and she headed to her next class...

* * *

It was routine by this point, as Reimu slept on in the shade of an ancient oak tree, dozing off.

* * *

Medicine's lecture was not only interesting and entertaining, but the knowledge contained within proved to be most fascinating.

Reimu's own notes had followed as such.

 _Organic gardening, without pesticides, and thus no genetic modification._

 _Several types exist: Insecticide for insects, Rodenticide, for rodents, Fungicide for fungus, Mullusicde for slugs, and Herbicide for plants._

 _Issues with outer world conventional growing methods._

 _Agricultural chemicals are toxic, pesticides kill more than their targets, human and environmental implications, synthetic fertilizers are often manufactured with oil, bulk of agricultural chemicals used in home garden situations, many of them don't read directions, chemicals utilized before rain, and the rain washes them into other areas to kill other animals and such._

 _Organic Approaches are superior due to the entwined natural connection that Gensokyo has with earth and thus mother nature. It recycles nutrients, mimics nature or even is nature, and preserves and enhances soil, among others._

 _Good for the environment with how it maximizes diversity and cooperates with natural order of life._

 _Outer world conventional approaches are just terrible. They don't have any advantages besides their "accurate" crop growing, but Gensokyo residents, especially high level youkai like Yuuka can automatically recognize how plants and crops are doing._

 _Best to use organic matter and minerals in rock powders instead of those outer world fertilizers. Its natural strength is far superior._

Afterwards, Reimu and Rumia had their cabbage inspected by Medicine who said, "Reimu, do you think that they're ready?"

Reimu replied, "Wait until next week, and the transplanting process might be viable."

As the duo conversed, Rumia asked, "What do you mean transplant?"

Just then Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu explained as they walked out, "it means that they might be ready to move outside to the full garden soon."

"Cool!"

* * *

"You... didn't burn the waffles."

The waffles were actually fairly fluffy and well made, a far cry from the burnt pancakes that came from yesterday's class. Although to be fair, waffles were far more difficult to screw up.

As Reimu nibbled on a waffle of her own, she judged, "Adequate."

Lily's voice rang out, and she headed to her next class.

* * *

As Momiji was busy that day with assignments from Aya, the class devolved into a rest day of playing about, many relaxing and basking in the freedom that was Physical Education without their military teacher, Momiji-Sensei.

As Reimu was taking it easy with her friends, Lily's voice rang out, and they continued chatting while picking up the Three Fairies of Light from the middle school.

Soon enough, with farewells given, the Hakurei family flew back to the shrine, and proceeded to begin their homework...


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Welcome back to another chapter. Please enjoy.

To WodofGar: And I'm happy to refresh your memory of Precalculus, if only due to the fact that you sleep through class.

Busy weekend, so... This didn't work out very well.

The quiet, controlled breathing could barely be heard throughout the shrine, as Reimu's mind wandered and attained blankness, a state of being that was required for communicating with the Kami of the Hakurei Shrine.

Nearby, the Hakurei family, along with Marisa, stood guard around the shrine, warding off potential intruders in the state of vulnerability that Reimu was currently in.

Time passed, and soon enough, Reimu finally entered the plane of existence the the Hakurei Kami resided on.

She found herself inside a cafe, with no background outside, and a single table standing in the middle, the first of the two seats occupied.

With his signature green flat cap, as well as his green shaded, flower-patterned ascot and a black one with a gold and red design around it, the man's demeanor seemed to be wise, yet also kind. His glasses reflected the light of the light above them, as Reimu took her seat across from the man, as she said, "It's been awhile, hasn't it Kami?"

Glancing up with the eyes of a grandfather, the man said kindly, "Please Reimu, it's ZUN, not Kami."

A chuckle, as Reimu responded, "Sure thing ZUN."

The pair chatted away, their exploits and adventures overlapping each other's as the talk of recent events occurred, and they spoke for hours upon hours...


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Welcome back. Please enjoy.

"Your quiz. Good luck."

As Reimu glanced down at her quiz, questions of raised bed length and fertilizer amounts finding their way on the quiz alongside a fill out diagram.

Moving with ease, Reimu began answering questions without effort, her love of the fields allowing her to fill out answers shockingly quick. Among many of her powers, the attunement of nature resided amongst them, allowing her to identify the individual parts of a plant as if they were her own limbs.

Within a few moments, Reimu handed in her quiz, as she headed towards the cabbage that she and Rumia had grown over time. Taking time to calmly water the plants and check their condition, the class around her struggled to finish the quiz, until Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class...

* * *

Meiling's sleepy voice washed over the class like a bell, Reimu's own mind succumbing to her tiredness as usual as the rest of the class, the teacher included followed...

* * *

Her eyes blank and glazed over, Keine's exasperated voice went into a sigh as she said, "I-I don't even want to teach the next part of what our friend in Connecticut is learning. it's everything that you've already learned, and to be quite frank, he couldn't even stay awake in class. Thus, I declare this period to be a free period."

Cries of joy and gratitude rang out through the classroom, as the students jumped for relief and happiness at their new free period.

The door slammed open, as Keine's demeanor took a complete turn.

"That doesn't mean that you all get to escape Inubashiri-Sensei's class though..."

The students looked like a gapped train had just appeared in front of them.

* * *

Within the nuclear fusion room, a shrine maiden slept on...

* * *

"Composition of Functions. Some of this you know, some will be new."

Ran's wind magic, as always, provided their visual learning. Calling up a predesigned worksheet and working on it, Ran began her lesson.

"As you all may remember, Adding and Subtracting function is fairly simple, where you need only follow the the instructions. Do note that is you see something like (h-f) (x), it means the same thing as h(x) - f(x).

In terms of multiplying- Are you listening to me?"

A flick of fire magic created the smallest of explosions, jolting the entire class awake as the sleeping student shouted in surprise and fell out of their seat. Ran sighed, and gestured for the class to pay attention again.

"Given that F(x)=x+5 and G(x)=X^2, find (f/g) (x). Seija."

Seija's lazy drawl came out slowly as she said, ""X+5/X^2. Nothing you can do to it, because we can't cancel the X's, as it is not multiplication."

"Correct."

As class continued, Lily's voice soon rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

Patterns of Danmaku reigned supreme as Reimu slept behind a barrier of her own, with her friends resting within as well...

* * *

"Full class workshop. Please do you best everyone."

As the two students sat at the front of the classroom, they began their stories.

Reimu's thoughts practically thrummed as she complained to Marisa on a mental link, " _These children are horrible at writing, and I'm not even being elitist about it. They're literally terrible at writing, trying to circle around the issue by leading the reader off into random directions without reason. Even worse, Akyuu isn't harshly rebuking their stories, instead letting them think it's fine. I can feel her own frustration with how the class hasn't been following her instructions, even with her clear cut and simple instructions."_

Marisa's own voice sounded across, " _Eh, you shouldn't be so harsh. I mean, you were like that once weren't you?"_

Reimu's annoyed voice said, " _Not to this extent. I learned myself and I could already write fine at a young age, not circling around and leading readers off. I was clear and direct about what was happening, even with good description. And the ideas? I don't even want to think about them. One was a confusing story that literally had to announce that the protagonist was a shadow, and the other was some sob story about a kid losing her sister. I've read better stories from Chen for Yukari's sake."_

Marisa gave her a mental pat and said, " _Good luck."_

Only a few minutes later, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu flew out of the classroom in a rush, picking up Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light so that they could hurry home after a hurried farewell to their friends.

Once they arrived at the shrine, Reimu fell atop the futon, snuggling with the Three Fairies of Light as Marisa sighed, before setting the blanket on them as she began her homework...


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Welcome back to another chapter. Please enjoy.

"Muffins? Hm. I trust that you all can follow my orders even with this change?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"That's the right attitude. Hop to it troops!"

Reimu's swift orders had her group moving around the area, checking off an ingredient every time that they added one.

Soon enough, a batch of corn muffins sat before them, Reimu herself judging, "Adequate."

With time to spare, Reimu headed into the other culinary classroom, where the advanced culinary students resided, Cirno sitting while cutting kale.

With a few motions, Cirno gestured for Reimu to read their instruction sheet, which explained a salad recipe, in which the german class students would be coming in a few days to help prepare the meal.

Taking a seat next to her, Reimu joined Cirno in cutting kale until Lily's voice rang out...

* * *

"First off, today's lesson is primarily focused on areas."

With that said, meiling began her lesson by telling them about various areas, such as train stations (Huo che zhan), and subway stations (Di tie zhan). Various other areas included a park (Gong yuan), Department stores (Bai huo gong shi), and a few others.

Due to the long stage time, being 85 minutes instead of 45, Meiling's lectures lasted for quite a while until she announced for the class to begin reading from the textbook.

Reimu and Youmu worked on translating their passages diligently, working efficiently until a few minutes later, they were done.

Reimu took it easy until Lily's voice rang out, and she headed to her next class.

* * *

"Today's lesson is about the pros and cons of the Electoral College, involving a pair of articles from Judith A. Best, and Stephen J. Wayne."

Keine's scholarly tone rang out across the classroom as the students rushed to take notes.

"Be honest, I know that none of you want to listen to a long winded lecture unlike our friend's teacher, even as I shudder at her teaching style and treatment of her students. Regardless, let's begin."

Keine rolled open her scroll, finding the appropriate information before beginning.

"Miss Best apparently believes in supporting the electoral college for a few specific reasons. She believes that the state winning system allows for candidates to develop a, 'broad cross-national federal coalition', which would mean that the candidate would build support in variety of areas. It also ties in the notion of federalism, going by local, state, and national governments. Minority populations could also have their votes matter a great deal more than a direct popular, in comparison to the variety of other races and the primarily white population of the United States."

Turning a page, Keine continues, "On the other hand, Mister Wayne presents another side. He claims that the party system of republicans and democrats and others imbalances the electoral college. Third party and independent candidates have little to no chance of winning due to so many states being republican or democratic, and it would encourage candidates to focus on states in order of largest elector number, rather than on the nation as a whole. That regional interests would bode badly for America. 'The Electoral College stands in the way of a democratic presidential election.' Is what he claims. As the president is determined by a majority, various people do not have their votes counted in a sense, as it wouldn't matter whether 51% of a state voted republican or if 100% of the state did. This leads to a large number of people with their votes essentially ignored. Direct Popular is the way to go he says, as it would enhance winner legitimacy and force the candidate to direct attention to the entirety of the nation, not just regions of states."

Looking up, Keine announced with a cheeky expression, "I hope you've been taking notes, because our quiz is on friday!"

A laugh erupted from her as the class groaned in despair, while Keine passed out their homework, telling to work on it.

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"Inubashiri-Sensei has returned."

"Kanako, we're screwed aren't we?"

"Absolutely. Probably more screwed than the poor fairies who get caught in high level spell card duels."

* * *

"Today is a day to review. You won't be learning anything new, so apply what you learned in class yesterday to the problems, utilizing composition of functions, along with your exponent rules and such."

Ran passed out the worksheets as the class began working, Reimu herself working diligently until she finished, and took it easy until Lily's voice rang out.

* * *

"Take care of your plants, and work on the experiment."

At Medicine's instructions, Reimu and Rumia began.

Taking the corn and pea seeds, they placed them into folded, moistened paper towels, before rolling them and placing inside a sealed bag. It was a germination, which is a plant's initial sprouting phase, experiment.

Afterwards, they checked up on their cabbage, as both Reimu and Rumia imbued energy into the plants while singing to them as well in order to provide carbon dioxide for them.

Not a few minutes later, Lily's voice rang out, and both Reimu and Rumia bid their farewells to Medicine.

As always upon return to the school, Reimu flipped out of a window only to neatly land next to Reimu, who had already picked up the Three Fairies of Light.

Chatting with the four of them, they met up with their friends, chatting for a while until Sunny pulled on Reimu's leg, murmuring, "I'm sleepy..."

To her amusement, the other two nodded with sleepy heads as well, as Reimu picked the three of them up, as she and Marisa flew off to the Hakurei Shrine after their farewells.

Soon enough, the shrine came into visual sight, and Reimu tucked the three in before joining Marisa in making an afternoon snack...


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sleep... Why do you elude me so..? Also, it's late, so this is going to be quick.

"Read your assignments. That is all."

Akyuu seemed uncharacteristically exhausted, her demeanor slumped and her hand moving only mechanically with sluggish motions.

Reimu's own state reflected the same, her twisting and turning last night forcing her to stay up for an extended amount of time.

As the class read through their assignments, reviewing a few of the previous stories shared while also working on new ones, Reimu's head hit the desk as she fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

"Keine-Sensei? Keine-Sensei? Keine-Sensei!"

Keine's attention snapped back to the class as she shouted angrily, "Shut up Otacon!"

A few moments of silence passed as keine registered just what she had said before clearing her throat and declaring, "Moving on! Today's assignment is self study. Um, good luck."

With that said, Keine sat back down and began staring off into the distance, her thoughts hidden to the class as the students quieted down and uncharacteristically worked hard, being respectful of Keine's troubles and giving her less to worry about.

Reimu resolved to help Keine with her issues later, as she began to work on the assignment before falling prey to dreams...

* * *

Meiling was already sleeping by the time she arrived, and most of the students had arranged backpacks and various objects into positions of rest as the class took a nap.

Taking note of the nap time announcement on the board, Reimu settled into a spare cloak of hers and rested...

* * *

Despite the change in recipes, the brownies were done in matter of a half hour, and they had the rest of the half hour to take it easy.

Spotting a nearby GAPS (Global Autonomous Powerful Systemic) Network game in which an Advanced Placement German class was participating in a geography quiz of Europe, Kagerou connected her own magic device to the game and participated, until the teacher present closed the blinds on her.

Forced to play through a small crack of window, Kagerou actually ended up placing third as the Culinary One class, while Reimu had already fallen asleep after acquiring her share of brownies...

* * *

"Plant caring. Some of your plants may be ready to transplant soon, so take care to treat them well."

Rumia and Reimu were already hard at work following Medicine's instructions, trimming their plants and applying additional water until Lily's voice rang out, and they flew through the gap.

Picking up Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light, Reimu chatted with their friends before heading back to the shrine, where she promptly fell asleep while Marisa placed a blanket over her as they started on their homework...


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I have very, very little time, so I have to make this quick. Please enjoy.

"Today's topic is a bit unorthodox, but bear with it."

Ran's lecture started at once, as she drew several equations with wind magic.

"Today is composition of functions, which is a bit strange, because now you'll be using mental calculations to figure out how organize and create functions to fit into the restrictions. For example, f(g(x)=h(x). It can be whatever equation you want, so long as they fit these restrictions. Good luck."

With the wind magic still active, the class began writing down the questions until Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"Akyuu is out for business, so I'll be your substitute for today."

Kasen's voice sounded out through the classroom, as they began their lesson.

"Full class workshop. So discuss and read."

Reimu's head dropped on the desk as she began sleeping to the sounds of a story about an old butler and another story about the murder of a woman...

* * *

As she was making her routine above ground checks on the various nuclear reactors, Okuu noticed Reimu sleeping soundly in the reactor room.

Staring at her oddly for a moment, Okuu shrugged before returning to her check up of the reactor as the stage passed without incident...

* * *

"Dissection of plants today, so get to it."

Medicine gave her instruction while pulling up diagrams that she had prepared and adapted from old notes of her own, as Reimu began the experiment. Rumia was absent unfortunately, and as such, Reimu worked alone, missing the company of the diminutive little darkness youkai as she completed the experiment...

* * *

"I knew things were going too well..."

Before her sat a tray of partially burnt corn muffins, of which she tentatively bit into one.

Despite her dislike of corn flavored products, the taste wasn't horrible, but not at a level of adequacy.

As such, she stored the muffins for later as Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu walked to her next class.

* * *

Sanae actually ended up eating both of the muffins, as they began their exercises.

Danmaku, dodging, and spell cards were released in abundance as always, the various students playing about while attaining good physical exercise.

To the side, Meiling and Suika sat with the Incident Resolution team, actually playing a game of shogi, to which Meiling and Suika lost, to their surprise.

Soon enough though, Lily's voice rang out signaling the end of the day, Reimu and Marisa heading towards the middle school after a few farewells, picking up the Three Fairies of Light as they all headed towards the shrine.

Upon arrival, Reimu fell atop the futon even as Marisa and the others began their homework...


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Welcome back. Please enjoy. Please forgive me for my laziness, for the infection of Sloth has overtaken my body and mind. That, and I can't remember anything from two days ago.

"Are these burgers?"

"Yep! Got em' from some place called Mcdonalds. They taste okay, but I haven't tested them for their ingredients. Pretty artificial too."

"Well, they don't taste horrible, so once in awhile is okay."

Thus, their meal consisted of a rare treat from the Outer World.

Cheeseburgers, french fries, chicken nuggets, a dozen different types of Outer World junk foods hailing from a restaurant known as Mcdonalds was their breakfast, as Marisa had brought eh food already prepared and fresh too. Her powers as a magician allowed for travel through and the utilization of the Hakurei Barrier due to her intertwining powers with Reimu, and due to her innate power.

As such, Marisa traveled to the United States of America to pick up the meal, and had subsequently returned here.

As they finished off the last of the food, the Three Fairies of Light delighted at the unhealthy meal, the group headed towards their school, and they walked towards the gate.

To their surprise, the gates had been closed and a message was playing on repeat.

" **The school day has been canceled today due to unforeseen circumstances. Classes should resume as normal on Monday. Take it easy!"**

With looks of confusion present on many of their faces, the Hakurei family shrugged as one and flew their way back to the shrine for a day of rest and relaxation...


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Welcome back. Please enjoy.

"Bue, I'm tired..."

"Rumia, did you sleep last night?"

"No, I was out hunting for pigs late at night..."

As their first class was Horticulture, Reimu and Rumia checked up on their seeds for the germination experiment, both seeds having grown wonderfully, each of their 20 seeds coming out, most likely coaxed out due to their kind words and donation of life energy into them.

Handing the seeds to Medicine for a check, Reimu and Rumia floated over to their cabbage, speaking to them softly while transplanting the ones that had grown the most and watering them, the duo quietly worked, one silent by nature and the other extremely tired.

Seeing Rumia stumble around pulled at Reimu's heart, so she picked up Rumia to sit her down on a bench as she said, "Take it easy for a little while, okay?"

Rumia nodded before drifting off into a nap, as Reimu finished up taking care of their plants.

Lily's voice soon rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"Don't really care about this class, just do as you please. I'm only here to keep up appearance to the other teachers so you guys can do other stuff."

Kasen's bluntly honest words shocked everyone, as she turned the page of her book.

Upon realization of their circumstances, the class quietly cheered and began performing other tasks, whether it be homework for other classes or playing games. A shogi board had even been set up in the corner.

And so, the class period continued in that fashion until Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

Keine stood at the front of the room, beginning with a few simple instructions.

"Today, we will be reviewing your homework. This detailed the various workings of the Executive Branch, involving the parts in which the departments were identified, as well as the presidents who were impeached, Andrew Jackson and Bill Clinton."

Class continued as Keine rattled off questions and answers, tossing back well informed and kind responses to inquiries made by students with ease.

Shortly before the end of class, Keine spoke up again, "Class, remember that we will be writing a paper in a few days on the Electoral College and whether or not it should be upheld."

Lily's voice rang out just as the class passed their homework to the front, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"So, you were asking about what we're making in music class? Well, to be honest, I was drawing."

Mystia showed Reimu a picture of hand drawn figure, the figure similar to many different people in a combination of identities. Rinnosuke's body structure, Reimu's arms, Mystia's hat, Yukari's fan, Marisa's dress, and a multitude of other people all showed up in the picture.

Apparently a few other mysterious figures showed up, known as Jack Sparrow and Captain Falcon. She had no idea who these people were, and Mystia only responded with how she had seen pictures of the people and had drawn them on the basis of their looks.

Afterwards, Reimu's head fell down, as she took a nap...

* * *

"Review day, but if you want to just study at home, you can play."

Half of the class promptly began playing games, while the other half worked diligently on the review packet that had been handed out.

Reimu joined the gaming/relaxing half, as she thought about how Nitori was coming over to help her with math for a bit later, as she fell asleep...

* * *

As was custom, the week of clubs had begun, with everybody attempting to get others to join, whether it be through bribery or through threats or what have you.

Nearby, Marisa was advertising the Firearms Club, showcasing rifles and various pieces of equipment involving firepower, including her Mini Hakkero.

Other clubs included the Military Clubs, Magic Research and Experimentation Club, Combat Club, Video Games CLub, Fight CLub, and many more.

Reimu herself was walking through, ensuring that there were no issues, her most recent assignment having just started. She was made head of the Disciplinary Committee, with Marisa as her second in command. As such, Reimu was tasked with keeping the peace, just like her Shrine Maiden duties entailed.

Monitoring the area with sensory amulets, Reimu suddenly snapped forwards into a sprint into the air, speeding through as she sensed a fight breaking out.

" _I suppose that I won't have a peaceful lunch, huh?"_

* * *

"Push your limits! Fight through your pain!"

The class was being run ragged once more, as Inubashiri-Sensei was ruthlessly training the classes in military exercises.

Nearly an hour later, the class was scattered along the ground, and that was only the Incident Resolution squad. The rest of the class had been caught in a variety of traps and were stuck there until they got themselves out.

Nodding in respect, Momiji shouted out across the area, "Good job, you're one step closer to a passable foot soldier! These 5 ladies have just finished one of the hardest obstacle courses known in history, so why don't you all pick yourselves up and move!"

Most the class remained unmoving until Momiji quietly said, "If you get up now, you can go to your next class, after taking a shower."

Most of the class struggled with their traps, prevailing only after another half hour, as they sped off into the shower rooms while Momiji chuckled.

When the five girls looked at her in inquiring glances, she replied with a grin, "We only have 2 minutes before Lily's voice rings out."

The six of them shared a laugh, as the five girls headed out towards the school, as Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"Today, we'll be listening to a presentation by some of the class. Please pay attention and fill out the prompt at the end."

Though Reimu's mind had drifted off, she was able to discern what they were talking about.

The book was called, "Go Set a Watchman", a sequel to the acclaimed book known as "To Kill a Mockingbird".

The Elements of Craft present were of their extensive flashbacks. These were utilized throughout the story, exploring the thoughts and past memories of the characters.

The prompt at the end was to create a small story about a flashback. Reimu's own followed as such, complete with sleepy, nonsensical parts.

 _It was a cold day when they first met, colder than that hard work that her values and amtions change. As I looked up towards the sky, sitting here in a comfy lap, my mind wandered back to when we first met._

 _I was in an alleyway, tucked into a small cardboard box._

 _I may have always been alone, separate from my kind and family, but it had never been to such an extent before._

 _It was enjoyable, to an extent, but I was wounded and starving. I never expected that I would die of blood loss and hunger like this._

 _Then, he came._

 _Tall but not imposing, powerful yet gentle, the giant of a man asked me, "Would you like to come with me kitten?"_

 _I nodded weakly in response as he picked me up, and I began the chapter of my life, as a cat under the care of one very strange, yet kind man._

For a few moments, people from around the class read aloud their prompt stories, as the class and Akyuu-Sensei reviewed and gave suggestions to them.

As Lily's voice rang out, Reimu leaned out through a window, only to land neatly next to Marisa, who had already picked up the Three Fairies of Light, as the group met up with their friends.

After chatting for a while, the Hakurei family bid their farewells to their friends before flying off towards the shrine.

Upon arrival, Reimu and Marisa began preparing an afternoon snack while the Three Fairies of Light began their homework...


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: If anyone was wondering about what happened last chapter with the short story, I was actually partially asleep during the parts, hence why there were obvious errors. Also, due to unforeseen events (coughparentscough), this chapter will be a bit shorter. Additionally, just a side note. If a chapter seems very short and choppy, that's most likely due to very little time being available, like now. Please enjoy.

"What should we have for breakfast today?"

"Maybe waffles?"

"Do you like waffles? For that matter, do you like pancakes?"

"Do you like french toast?"

"Touche."

So went their conversation, both Reimu and Marisa chatting as they prepared breakfast.

After the trio of legendary breakfast foods were prepared, the breakfast was consumed by the Hakurei family.

Soon enough, they were en route to the school, as Reimu headed to her first class...

* * *

"That's strange, where did that guy go..?"

Reimu's group was missing one of their group members, one of the few competent ones, as she pondered his missing nature.

The banana chocolate muffins were done soon enough, although the boy came back, claiming to have been performing laundry. Which was rather odd, considering the fact that one of the other students had been assigned to laundry duty.

Regardless, Reimu chewed on a muffin, handing one to Cirno as Lily's voice rang out, and she headed to her next class...

* * *

"We're learning new words today."

So said Meiling, as she began her lesson.

they learned new words such as those of new areas and buildings, such as temple and river (Miao and He, respectively), as well as many others.

The lesson lasted for an entire hour, during which Reimu actually began snoozing away...

* * *

"Today is a day about the Electoral College, and beginning your outlines for the paper that we're starting tomorrow. That being said, if you want to play, i won't stop you, but you'll have to make up the work later today."

Keine's honest and forgiving words washed over the class, many students cheering as they began playing games, while a few began their work diligently.

Time passed, and soon enough, Lily's voice rang out as Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

A large display written in the air by wind magic said, " **Today's class is a nap period. Please join us, and be quiet."**

Confused yet also pleased by the event, Reimu lay down in one of her spare cloaks, and fell asleep alongside the class...

* * *

Wind magic revealed a few words, to which the class read it as, " **SAT practice quiz. Good luck."**

Quizzes had already been passed out, and the class, after a small bout of whining, began the quiz.

In all seriousness, it wasn't terrible. Many of the questions were of older and simpler concepts, unlike the newer terms and equations of today's Precalculus class.

Even with that in mind, Reimu still nearly fell asleep during the quiz, as she zoned out for a while before snapping herself out of it. Reimu's mind focused once more as she completed the quiz, handing it to Ran before napping.

* * *

"Learning about bulbs today, so listen up."

Medicine began her lecture while demonstrating the various bulbs chosen for the experiment. They were to design a bulb garden on paper, with the species that had been selected.

Needless to say, Reimu and Rumia got right to work, examining information from their magic devices and from textbooks in order to find information such as the depth height (planting down height) and the actual growth height of a chosen Dwarf Iris species.

Not a few moments later, Lily's voice rang out, as Reimu left through the gap after bidding her farewells, flying straight out of a window upon reentry into reality as she flew forwards then down, decelerating steadily as she landed next to Marisa, who had already picked up the kids.

As they met up with their friends, the Hakurei family soon bid their farewells as they flew back towards the Hakurei Shrine.

Upon arrival, Reimu and Marisa began preparing an afternoon snack while the Three Fairies of Light began their homework...


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Another chapter. Please enjoy.

To WodofGar: That makes my heart feel warm and fuzzy. XD

"Starting the day right off, we have image based writing. This is writing based off of yesterday's homework, involving a picture of a couple. Various pieces based off this picture include possessiveness and loving relationships, and many such others. Today, you are to work on the pictures that you got a few weeks ago and annotate yesterday's picture."

Akyuu's instructions were clear cut and simple, and the class followed her instructions to the letter.

Reimu's own personal picture was actually already completed, as was her couple picture, and she proceeded to instead take a nap.

Cirno glanced over at Reimu, wondering she was already asleep, until she spied her notes.

" _And she kept him confined and trapped? It's a simple phrase, but holds a lot of meaning. It also keeps it short._

 _His start of his obligatory dialogue with short phrases._

 _Name of the man, what is it? Also, Obligatory memories and explanations of backstories and of the background to this violent woman._

 _Is that a nickname? Also, useful for alluding to a deeper story, with how they have been close enough to be so close as to use nicknames. Or maybe he's like a psychologist._

 _John(ny) Bravo, is that you? Also, more info needed for their relationship, and an implied closeness. Or maybe not?_

 _Cena. I'm not even trying to hide it. Regardless, here we have our obligatory conflict stage, with the woman's complaints._

 _Buh, this is rather long for an expression of a laugh._

 _Buh, that's not how you work with a girl who's passive aggressive._

 _Da, she is not his little baby. Good for the falling Action part after the climax_

 _Buh, what? More violent acts I presume, but why a cigarette?"_

Cirno's smile could be seen clear as day as she quietly said, "Who knew that Reimu also knew how to meme?"

* * *

"Today we're working on our Electoral College papers. I'm fairly lax about my assignments, but please remember that I can only allow a certain degree of leniency. I don't uphold to idiotic rules and policies, nor do I judge unfairly. I understand that not everybody wants to work in the classroom and I'll accept that. But remember that I reserve the right as a teacher to give you a horrible grade for horrible work. Unlike a certain teacher that our friend in CT has..."

Keine's honest and wonderful speech rang out through the classroom, as the students couldn't help but respect their teacher for understanding them to the best of her ability.

One of the students asked, "Sensei, what happened in that person's class? What did the teacher do?"

Keine's eye twitched, followed by a small bout of terrifying laughter.

The class began shaking in terror as Keine's horns began to grow, and her dress slowly turned from its natural blue shade to a soft green, and as her kind brown eyes melted into crimson irises.

Keine's eyes had been filled with madness and insanity as she began ranting, "That teacher? That horrible, _horrible_ teacher of our friend? She can barely teach, she hates her students, and even uses terrible teaching methods! What takes us a few minutes takes her an entire stage because her teaching methods are pointless, ineffective, and just plain shitty! She circles around issues, trying to explain the situation to a class of what she sees as young children, when I know perfectly that you all here can just listen easily and learn! I am ashamed to be in the same occupation as a woman as horrid as that!"

Keine's eyes began to slowly fade away, her features returning to normal as she muttered, "But no. I will not quit just because our friend is suffering from such an asinine teacher as that woman. But mark my words, if I ever find her, she will suffer a fate worse the pain of a thousand years..."

Keine clapped her hands, startling the class out of their stupor, announcing with a cheerful smile, "Alright class, begin your classwork."

Reimu's thoughts were in turmoil as she began her assignment, wondering about Keine's rants and strong emotions on the matter, and resolved to ask her about it, and to find out more about this mysterious "friend" that she had heard so much about.

Even as she worked on her assignment, Reimu's eyes soon began to droop, as a burst of power passed through her body.

"Reimu? Reimu! Stop floating!"

"Um, Sensei? Reimu's already floated above reality."

"I... I give up."

* * *

"Today you'll be working on a few assignments on your magic devices. You'll find instructions on the GAPS network, so just work from there. If you need any help, try sending out a burst of chi or magic or whatever type of energy you use. I'll detect it on my Chi Network."

Shortly after her instructions, Meiling went into the corner to sleep for a while, but Reimu already knew better.

Ever since the first day, she had remembered that Meiling's rest was actually training through rest, meditation occurring as she focused into a state of rest and blankness.

Reimu began her GAPS Network quiz and was already writing down various answers to the questions posed throughout the quiz, as she connected to the Chi Network that Meiling was currently on.

The Chi Network wasn't specifically a network in the electronic sense, but rather a pathway of the webs in the world. Chi users can connect to the flow of life all around, instinctively finding Chi flowing everywhere. In the air, the earth, through life, even in artificial materials, in small amounts that is. The applications of Chi were nearly endless in the fields of life, and as such they were used often by sages and experienced magic users.

Unlike some theorists in the Outer World believe, magic is not a specific energy. The energy that flows through all beings translates to something different for many people. Ki, Chi, Mana, Aura, there are many names for it, but at their fundamental level, it is simply energy. That is not to say that they are all identical, for their powers varied immensely from one another.

As such, many Magicians, youkai, humans, and everything else in Gensokyo utilized several different types of energy for experiments and the like, some of them extremely well versed in their manipulation.

Like Reimu and Marisa.

Reimu's training and talent allowed her to tune into nature with the power of a master of the centuries, and as such she was able to find Meiling's signature and communicate with her.

Through a pleasant conversation, Reimu and meiling spoke until the stage ended, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

Morning Glory Muffins. To her surprise, her group was missing two members, bringing their numbers down by half.

Even so, the muffins were completed post haste, and soon enough they were savoring the delicious taste of the muffins until Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"Yuuka? What are you doing here?"

"To tell you all about a horrible calamity occurring in the Outer World."

A magic projector sat before them, projecting an image utilizing fire, water, earth, wind, and light simultaneously to generate a stream of pictures surpassing those of the Outer world's most powerful and highest quality projectors.

It was magic that required the expertise and growth of thousands of years.

Yuuka didn't bat an eyelash while generating it.

Such powerful and masterful control over the elements was expected of such an old youkai, who embodied Mother Nature herself. She loved Mother Nature, saw her as a maternal figure to herself, and always did what she could to help out the being that she had come to see as her mother.

"In the Outer World, the bee populations are disappearing. They claim it to be something called Colony Collapse Disorder, where massive numbers of bees are disappearing in very short amounts of time. Many of the bees are actually being killed off due to this, unable to return to their hives and homes due to a number of different factors.

Their learning power is shot due to the influence of pesticides and genetically modified organisms, their communication is slowly decreasing, their immune systems are decreasing, and what was once one of the most powerful and intelligent organizations in the animal kingdom has fallen into chaos, at temporarily.

The humans of the Outer World are killing off their bees, and bees make up a third of all plants pollination in the United States alone, and two-thirds of all of the plants in the world. Their disappearance has researches frantically searching for methods to cure them and its cause, but we know the cause.

Themselves.

They destroy the world, bit by bit, agriculture demanding more and more from them. Their immune systems are no longer able to develop correctly due to single food diets of nectar, pesticides are destroying their bodies through poisoning and loss of intelligence, and bees all over the world are suffering terribly.

We in Gensokyo do what we can, but without truly public support, we are unable to amass enough resources in the Outer World to solve the issue. That is not to say that the resources of Gensokyo are remaining idle. We are making our best efforts to save Mother Nature outside, but even so..."

Yuuka's eyes glazed over, as she began reminiscing about memories, the video continuing seamlessly.

Yuuka continued her lecture, "We do what we can. Scouting teams of fairies in the wilderness, youkai secretly assisting bees and aiding their lives, Gaps bringing lost bees here, and providing a new home for those who can't live there anymore or are seeking treatment, Wriggle and her kind communicate with Mother Nature in the Outer World to find and solve issues, even I take time to assist the Outer World with environmental issues, and take home many an infected hive to be treated. Curiously enough, Wriggle's drive and motivations in her Outer World tasks makes her similar to an Incident Solver in terms of environmental fields. I think she took you for inspiration, Reimu."

Yuuka manipulated the video to show a few animations of one Jeb Bush in both his human disguise and his true self, an ancient vampire, as she said, "Abyssal Thorn is a secretly adamant about helping the environment, which is why we're trying to put him in the Oval office. With his support, we could really make a difference in sustaining Mother Nature."

The projector finished its video, as Yuuka finished up, "That's it for today. Remember, if you want to help us with trying to keep Mother Nature alive, tell me or some of the other organizers of our work."

* * *

Utilizing a spell that Marisa had taught her long ago, Reimu snuck into the Three Fairies of Light's classroom for the last stage of the day.

To her surprise, she saw them learning from Alice about sewing clothes and blacksmithing of various articles of clothing.

Soon enough the stage ended, and Reimu took down the cloaking magic, shocking the room as the trio shouted in glee and tackled their mother.

Reimu patted their heads as she led them outside to meet up with the rest of their friends.

Movement above her had Reimu snapping her head up only to see Marisa's face hovering a few inches away, a grin on her face as she moved away and tapped against the ground in a delicate landing.

Sighing at the same antic occurring to her, Reimu walked with them until they reached their friends, going on to chat for a while before bidding their farewells.

Upon arrival to the shrine, Marisa ended up falling on the futon and dozing off, as Reimu put a blanket over her and began preparing their afternoon snack...


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I had the most hilarious day today, and I'm just tired as hell, so there's an afterschool chapter. Please enjoy.

"It's your quiz, so I suggest you all wake up. And for what it is worth, I'm sorry for giving you your test on a morning like this. While I would prefer to give you a quiz on a different day, one of the classes has to have their quizzes on thursdays, and you were all selected. As consolation, raise your hand if you want an energy boost."

Ran's speech was both apologetic yet also strict, her nature as an ancient Shikigami as allowing such words.

The entirety of the class stumbled forward as Ran blessed them with energy, simple life energy infused inside as the class woke up slowly, their minds refreshed and now awake.

As Reimu was also blessed by Ran's life energy, she felt a small addition, a chi message that said, " _Good luck."_

Smiling slightly, Reimu began her quiz on Functions.

* * *

"Full class workshop. Just start."

Akyuu's words were distant and out of focus, as her thoughts seemed to rebound strange signals, or so Reimu sensed.

" _Why..."_

Reimu's mental senses attuned to the energy around her prickled, as she focused in on the specific train of thoughts that caught her attention.

" _Oh Kanako, why, why, why do I have to listen to these stories? It's not that I'm trying to speak from an elitist point, but former hell these kids are horrible! I'm not even sure if they want to be here and are just screwing around..."_

Akyuu's unexpected speech got a small reaction out of Reimu, her eyes narrowing in amusement as she realized that Akyuu shared her own thoughts.

But as the pair of stories followed one another, one about a Reimu put her head down, napping for a short while until Akyuu's screaming reached her ears.

As Reimu rubbed her ears from the verbal assault, she glanced up only to meet Akyuu's rage filled eyes.

"Reimu! How could you sleep in class like this, not paying attention to the students and their obviously wonderful pieces of fiction that I can't help but admire! If you sleep in class again, I'm sending you to Yukari!"

" _Wow, she must be really pissed today, and I just added to that. I should apologize..."_

As if from the expression on Reimu's face, Akyuu's features shifted to a more solemn gaze as she whispered softly so that only Reimu could hear, "I'm sorry, today is just a stressful day. And you've helped with so much in this class..."

Reimu nodded almost imperceptibly as she whispered back, "It's alright, don't worry about it."

As the class stared in shock at the exchange, Akyuu walked to the front and motioned for the class to continue, as the class went on until Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

A collection of Incident Solvers had gathered inside the reactor room, as Okuu performed a routine check up on the nuclear reactor to ensure stability and functionality of the reactions.

After staring at them oddly for a second, Okuu shrugged as Orin joined her for the maintenance check up...

* * *

"We'll use this stage to finish up our discussion on the Bees, then head out to the gardens to make sure that your plants are doing okay."

Yuuka brought out the projector once more as it began streaming a series of incredibly high quality images to form a video.

"The Outer World has already seen a frightening example of what a world without bees could be. In China, there's a region which is famous for its pears, even with a lack of bees. And yet the pears are growing wonderfully, if a bit less than before. Because they're being hjan pollinated by humans. They are unable to truly replicate the efficiency, the intelligence, and complexity that only bees hold.

As for the solutions that the humans are attempting, well, it's going terribly. Some hope to isolate pathogens and remove them in order to cure the honeybees, but that method would take decades for the honeybees to recover, and it's uncertain as to whether or not they would recover or even if they'll be able to survive another crisis.

Others claim that genetically modifying bees, like the ones from African areas could prove fruitful, but there's the high risk of a new breed of killer bees being spawned.

So far, our solution is the only one that seems to work. We're trying to pour resources into natural communication and treatment of the bee populations, getting them to move away from the outer World for a while so that they can recover and gain power in Gensokyo, and hopefully recover enough to reenter the Outer World. While it isn't a perfect solution, not much is in Gensokyo or the Outer World."

Clapping her hands, Yuuka announced, "Please hand your papers forward, and we'll be heading out to check our plants."

As the class passed papers to the front and met up outside, Reimu and Rumia found their cabbage already growing nicely, as Reimu began watering the plants, even as she fell into a silent drone...

"Reimu!"

Rumia's voice startled her out of her stupor, and Reimu glanced down to see that she had over watered the plants. Quickly moving down to sense the plant's condition and that of the earth, Rumia watched nervously as Reimu sighed in relief as she said, "Good, not too much of it got into the plant, and a lot of it is moving down into the earth."

As Rumia looked at her strangely, Reimu sighed as she apologized, "Sorry, I was a little distracted."

Shaking her head, Rumia replied, "It's okay, but just remain aware next time, okay?"

Reimu laughed as she said warmly, "I'll keep that in mind."

The pair went on to finish their plant caring, and soon headed back through the Gap as Lily's voice rang out.

* * *

"I suppose that I'll make the muffins today..."

Her group was missing or skipping class, she knew not which, as Reimu began working on the Zucchini Muffins with the ease and efficiency of a long time chef.

Soon enough, her group still not seen, Reimu took the muffins for herself, and headed to her next class as Lily's voice rang out.

* * *

"Well, today's your mile run."

Meiling's blunt statement was met by whining and cries of indignation as she stomped her foot against the ground, creating a massive tremor.

"Quiet."

Most of the class quaked in terror at their teacher's display of power, as Meiling sighed and said, "I don't want to make you guys do it either, but I warned you all about this a week ago too. So quit complaining and get this over with already."

Their mile began.

But not without shenanigans.

Flips, crab walks, handstands, spinning, skipping, if you can name a ridiculously motion then it was performed, as the Incident Resolution team played about during their mile, still managing a better score than anyone in their class. Laughter resounded from all around at their antics, and Momiji even cracked a smile, despite the militaristic tough attitude she was supposed to show during the class.

And so, the stage ended with Lily's voice ringing out, and Reimu and Marisa went to pick up their kids. Upon finding them, they headed towards the culinary classroom, as Rinnosuke had asked them to assist him after school with a few students, with Sakuya joining them.

* * *

Upon arrival, they put their plan into action.

Rinnosuke handed them a recipe and asked them to work on the cookies for the class.

Unfortunately, the trio had plans of their own.

Though the trio were exceptionally skilled in baking, their actions volumes of a different story.

Sugar was added into dry ingredient bowls, coca powder was added at the wrong time, and in general the recipe was nearly a disaster.

Reimu, Marisa, and Sakuya watched in amusement at the frantic motions of the novice and singular advanced student, Cirno already freaking out at the horrible monstrosity that they had created.

The pair's laughter resounded through the classroom amidst the screams of more ingredients and help, as Rinnosuke stared at the two girls for what they had done.

Matching cheeky grins showed on their lips, as the two kept on laughing while they said, "I haven't been this stupid in a long time."

As the cookies were somehow salvaged by Cirno's miraculous skill as an advanced student, the cookies were soon in the oven and baked to a nice crisp.

Taking only a few cookies, the trio let out another bout of laughter as they flew off with the kids, returning to the Hakurei Shrine.

"Why don't you come in, Sakuya?"

With surprise, she accepted the offer as Reimu fell onto the futon for a nap even as the Three Fairies of Light began their homework, and Marisa alongside Sakuya began preparing the afternoon snack whist chatting...


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Uh... I have way too much homework this weekend. Please enjoy?

Fate really hates me.

Like, SERIOUSLY hates me. I don't even know what I did to make something like happen, but nevertheless, fate has decided to, once again, screw me over seven ways to Former Hell.

Or would that be to Makai? I'm not sure.

Either way, as I looked directly at the paper assignment from my horrible Government teacher staring me in the face, I thought about how much crap Yukari wanted me to do this weekend.

Represent Gensokyo at a few meetings, maintain the outer part of the Barrier, purchase a few supplies for her mansion, keep some youkai in the Outer World in line, and on top of that, find one of the four horsemen who was visiting from another dimension as Yukari's representative.

I say representative, but it's really more like her legal guardian, after I raised her so long ago. She always begged me to go get her stuff from the Outer World and deal with all of the boring threats and show up at a bunch of meetings that she could have done.

I should have said no, but seeing that smile on her face and those adorable puppy eyes, well, how could I say no?

And so, I trudged out of my face in Connecticut to go deal with the supernatural world, and buy my daughter a new TV...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gensokyo, Reimu scratched her head at the sign at the front gate, saying something about experiments and renovations.

Judging from the explosions coming from the school, Reimu decided to lead the family back home for a day off...


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: So... I've got an issue. I may not update fully for the next few days, as my grades have dropped in math and I desperately need to get them up. Only adding to that, I have the PSAT soon, so... this week might be filled with more filler than plot. Please enjoy.

Medicine only called out for the class to begin reviewing questions and called out answers.

" _Flowers which are grown from bulbs include hyacinths, tulips, and daffodils._

 _When landscaping with bulbs, the most striking effect is achieved by placing them in a massing (Concentrations of a single color)._

 _Flowers cut from bulbs can be used as cut flowers, in wooded areas, and in rock gardens._

 _Plants planted in fall give color to the landscape in Early Spring and summer._

 _The organic matter in soil used for bulb production can be increased by the addition of well-rotted manure._

 _The best soil for bulbs has a pH of 7.0._

 _Fertilizer used for bulbs should have an analysis of 5-10-5._

 _Tulip Bulbs should be planted 6 inches apart._

 _The best time to fertilize bulbs is after they have flowered (?)._

 _Bulbs that are dug and stored should be kept at a temperature of 50 Degrees fahrenheit._

 _To protect bulbs from insects, diseases, and rodents, dust them with pesticide (Outer World method, in Gensokyo we can use magic and the like)._

 _Begonia, calla, gladiolus, and dahlia bulbs should be planted in the fall._

 _Muscari, hyacinth, and crocus bulbs should be planted in the fall._

 _The cold treatment for forcing (Force flowers to bloom out of season) tulip bulbs to bloom take about ten to twelve weeks._

 _Bulbs for forcing should be large._

 _Cold treatment for root formation can be accomplished by placing potted bulbs in a cold frame (?)"_

"That's it for class today, I'll take care of your plants."

Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

 **Meiling is out for the day, and a suitable substitute was unable to be found.**

 **\- Signed, Sakuya Izayoi**

The class stared at the message before they left to perform other activity until their next stage.

* * *

Keine began ranting as soon as the class settled into the class. "I hate that teacher so much. Our friend is apparently being forced to complete a paper with hardly any time, especially when they have so many other issues to deal with, like an international dispute of youkai... At least I choose to be fair in my assignments, allowing for good pacing and better teaching than that wicked old hag..."

Keine's ranting had lessened to a grumble as she passed out their assignments, worksheets pertaining to the Democratic Debate.

"There's another debate tomorrow, so meet up at the same place, different time. In front of the school, 20:45. For now, do your worksheet."

Keine retreated to her own work, as the stage passed in silence until Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"It's becoming way too common for me to see them napping in here while I'm performing routine maintenance on the nuclear reactor..."

* * *

"I must apologize Reimu, but this is your grade."

The simple, horrifying mark of a 55% met her eyes, her mind boiling in disbelief even as she began to accept it. She hadn't exactly studied for the unit test on Functions, but she wasn't expecting something this horrible.

Even as she barely payed attention to the talk of a new topic, Reimu's ears still heard what needed to be heard.

Her mind droned on while taking notes until she left for lunch at Lily's voice ringing out.

* * *

Danmaku patterns were grazed without life, as Reimu kept thinking and thinking.

Marisa eventually spoke up, "If it's any help, I'll cover your shift for Incidents while you take time off for studying."

Reimu smiled a little as she said apologetically, "Thanks Marisa. I'll be fine soon, it's just that..."

Giving her a pat on the shoulder, Marisa responded cheerfully yet also comfortingly, "Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes sometimes. Soon enough, you'll be up, better than ever, and kicking ass like nothing happened."

A twinge of a smile and a chuckle.

"Thanks, Marisa."

"Anytime, Reimu."

* * *

"Just work on your image based character stories."

The stage passed rather quickly, Lily's voice already ringing out in what seemed like moments, Reimu sending Marisa a private mental message that she would be staying after school to study.

Marisa responded back with how she had already picked up the kids, and that she would take care of them.

Smiling slightly, Reimu thanked her, before floating off to meet with some teachers...


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: It's like midnight, and I have more Government homework, and PSAT tomorrow, so... Please enjoy something very short.

The day was short, merciless, and absolutely dreadful.

It was to be expected, because a sick Reimu is a Reimu better taken care of, only more likely to lash out if she were delirious.

The last person who jumped her when in such a mindless state was Suika, and she was in no mood to get whacked by dozens of Yin Yang orbs again.

Next to her, Marisa had taken the day off from school, even as she brought out a few absolutely dreadful books and worksheets.

Pre.

Calculus.

Worksheets.

Reimu's expression was already contorting into a painful scream as she dived headfirst into the torture of math equations...


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Well, I'm back. In a matter of speaking. I recovered from the horrors of math, but I did get a minor concussion recently, but I should be able to update okay. Please enjoy.

No.

Please, Gaps no.

Why... why is _she_ going to take on that... that thing?

I could only watch, even with all of my power at my disposal, as Reimu of all people walked into the school building to take something that most students had become terrified of.

The PSAT.

* * *

It wasn't surprising that a few hours later, the building had been torn to ground in a mad, delirious rage by a single woman.

Fantasy Nature raged over the area, Yin Yang Orbs flying everywhere as students and teachers alike rushed to escape the massive destruction of the school and all of its facilities.

It was something to be expected, when you left such a powerful woman who wasn't too fond of academics cooped up, taking a test for 4 hours.

I sighed as I stood up from the ground, signaling for my daughter's help with her mastery over boundaries as I projected my own powers of creation to rebuild the school...


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: The fact that there was double chapter yesterday was because of a horrible, horrible night a few days ago, so I just uploaded that one quickly. Also, sorry for the lateness of this one, I sort of lost track of time yesterday. Also, I think I just have to give up on this week, and only use filler chapters. Please enjoy.

Normally, Reimu's schedule outside of school would be filled with Danmaku, drinking tea, repelling youkai attacks, negotiating with various factions, and all of the wonderful duties as a shrine maiden of the Hakurei line.

Needless to say, it had been a long time since Reimu found herself in a different situation, unrelated to her shrine maiden duties and unrelated to combat and politics in general.

"Remember, when you have y=(-x+2)^2 +4 , it's right 2, up four, and all X values are made negative..."

Reimu's head hit the desk as Marisa continued her mathematics lesson on more and more functions...


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Another super short chapter. Please enjoy.

"Sleep is one of our most powerful gods. Go pray to him, and may he bless you with his grace and almighty power."

The words were given by a devout follower of a new religion apparently known as Sleepmania.

The strange religion had apparently spread throughout Gensokyo in a matter of days, established strongholds of Buddhism and Taoism scrambling to find the source of this mysterious new religion before all of Gensokyo fell under their control.

It was pretty simple how they reeled in devotees.

In exchange for a single yokan of any variety, whose cost was practically negligible to even a simple worker, one would gain a day of perfect sleep. While dreams were absent from the affected people's sleep, none could deny the wonderful feeling of good sleep that the religion granted them.

Needless to say, students from all corners of the school flocked to this religion, and Reimu was of no exception.

However, unlike many of the others simply looking for sleep, Reimu herself had to make contact with the leader of the so called Sleepmania, and ascertain their threat levels.

It was with this in her heart that Reimu fell asleep under the influence of Sleepmania's power...


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Welcome back. I've recovered, and this week updates of normal proportions should be continuing. Please enjoy.

Breakfast consisted of pancakes, milk, fish, a few plants, and oddly enough, jet fuel.

Soon enough, the Hakurei family was on their way towards the school building, as Reimu headed to her first stage.

* * *

"Your midterm project is either your book on creating a vegetable garden, or about invasive species. Make your choice, then begin working on them."

Medicine's soothing voice washed over Reimu like the tinkling of bells, as her eyes shut close with the advent of sleep overcoming her...

* * *

Meiling read from a small slip of paper, as she began drawing on the blackboard behind her with chi energy, drawing out chinese characters as she said, "Today's assignment is just a worksheet. Additionally, Kasen and I have expressed interest in bringing students on an Outer World field trip to China. Further information will be available at a later date. For now, begin the assignment."

Reimu's quickly scanned her worksheet, before beginning to create sentences in the context of eating out...

* * *

"Your quiz is today, and it's open notes. This quiz focuses primarily on what you read in the previous few days on the purposes of the Presidential Cabinet of America. You are also expected to know the budgets, employee numbers, and provide examples of their purposes. Good luck."

With naught but a few quick glances at her paper, Reimu completed her quiz with ease and handed it to a smiling Keine who praised her efficiency.

Minutes later, Keine called for the class to reconvene and hand in their quizzes, as she began her lecture after they settled down.

"A caucus is primarily a neighborhood meeting alongside voting for parties. These are informal discussions, with no particular structure or organization, and consists of people attempting to convince others to vote for a particular candidate, as well as a public vote.

On the other hand, Primaries are secret ballots, meaning nobody knows who votes for what, and a majority of states follow this, 41 of them to be exact. These are formalized conventions.

Superdelegates are Democratic delegates, as Republicans do not utilize them, and are typically former or current political figures of great importance."

With a shift in her projectors, Keine continued as new images and information began forming on the wall, "As a quick overview, according to information about our friend in Connecticut, he's currently working on local governments. That means learning about the mayors and city councils, the former of which is the figurehead leader of a city, while the latter is a group of individuals performing the same task, typically also performing management of the city.

Long ago, back in colonial days meaning the 17-1800s, if one were an eligible voter, which meant being male, white, and property owning, they would be allowed to attend city/town meetings and directly vote on issues and topics of all sorts. This was known as Direct Democracy, and was only viable due to the smaller numbers of voters. Eventually, it became indirect to account for the massive numbers of voters as the country grew."

Packets were passed out as Keine called out, "Here are your homework assignments, which will be due in a few days. These are packets that require you to find data on our own town, the Human Village."

With a bright smile, Keine shooed them off as she said kindly, "Now then, off to your next stage, all of you!"

* * *

"Another day, another sleeping shrine maiden..."

* * *

Today is your Functions quiz. Good luck."

Diligent studying prior to the quiz had Reimu finishing last of the class, but quite possibly with an A as she rechecked her work several times.

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"Get off your asses and keep working! You've got a whole week of rest before our first operation on October 31st, when the world is celebrating Halloween! Operation STORMHOUND occurs then, so you all better be in shape by then!"

With only a few weeks left, Momiji was working the tails off of the classes during PE, including the instructors who underwent their own strenuous workout regime involving specialized gaps weighing in at the weight of literal mountains. To Suika, this was a part of her daily workout, proving the incredible might of one of the Four Divas of the Mountain as Meiling struggled with her own lowered weight of half a mountain, pushing herself to her limits as Chi flowed entirely into her reps.

And so, the yells of battle and workouts rang out into the fields nearby as the class continued training...

* * *

"Today's class will be conjoined writing. You will each write the opening line to a small short story with only two lines of space, and then you will pass it on to the person to your left. they will in turn only have access to the last two lines written. I will also check over your Dialogue annotations, so have that ready. Begin."

As Reimu began her short story, she couldn't help but glance at her work involving dialogue.

 _Intro: Dialogue, important to successful fiction. Characterization through dialogue. Create their own lives through dialogue, people see them as characters, not creations._

 _Explained: Dialogue equals everything not description, so what people say. Description: slower, more dense. Dialogue: Lighter, quicker. Give or take conversations. But why not all give? Some people like that are funny. I mean, look at Cirno and Daiyousei, with how the former keeps on chattering away while the latter simply patiently listens._

 _Summary and scenes. Summarize action, visualize action._

 _Mix scenes and summary. In some ways, make it so that reader can almost be in scene._

 _No dialogue possible._

 _When should things be dialogue? Important parts, plot development, drama, etc. Again, more plot, less description of filler. But hey, even non important stuff should be able to have dialogue, even if it's simple._

 _Dialogue best used in drama, like confrontations. But I argue that it can be used in all manners of situations, and doesn't HAVE to be restricted to things like important parts._

 _Illusions of reality: Times change, so does talking. Before, pompous and theatrical. Now, just talking._

 _Be realistic, don't use dramatic words and formal tones. Unless characters fit those. Because come one mate, who doesn't love a good ole tip of the hat gentleman?_

 _Not too realistic, needs some ficitonlisastion. Dialogue should be giving important stuff. But filler's nice to hear sometimes too._

 _Dialogue Convention: Sociological expectations, in terms of manner, speech, and demeanor._

 _Use double quotes for dialogue most often, few exceptions. Yes, I think we know this by now._

 _Speech tags. Said used most often. Can use others. Adapt to different tones and situations for different stuff. Be bland sometimes, because big words give too much emphasis._

 _Extra exclamation marks equates to teenage drama emails, but what if they are teenage dramatic emails? Sanae tells me plenty of exploits in the Outer World about how she witnessed lots of that in school life._

 _Tags not always needed._

 _If skilled, don't even need tags or names to figure out who's saying what._

 _Stage Directions: Mix narration with action, paints better pictures._

 _Crashed through the window yelling, "Yahoo!"_

 _Thoughts included in dialogue, can have same or different effects._

 _Too much description/action can be bad for dialogue, if in same paragraph._

 _Indirect Dialogue: More along thought lines than speaking lines. Still dialogue, just not directed towards people, perhaps just directed in thoughts, or towards others silently._

 _Dialogue and character: Dialogue can show partiality, demeanor, and many other aspects of characterization._

 _Avoid same talk pattern, make people unique. Pet expressions for example. Differences in personalities._

 _Unique is important._

 _Tension in dialogue=draw in readers._

 _Subtext: Misunderstandings, wrongly said words, incorrect interpretations, all can lead to more realistic dialogue and situations. "What do you mean she wasn't in the house? I can see my dog right there." "I mean that she isn't in the doghouse."_

 _Underneath the dialogue is another two levels of meaning, of subtext._

 _A lot of dialogue has hidden meanings._

 _Nice to see realistic interpretations of how people talk, how how they act, eat, play, work, even react, in all manners of life. Nice to see realism._

 _Bad Dialogue: Makes them feel like Puppets, Clearly seen to be fake, to be creations. Like super intelligent dialogue in dire situations. Of course, this could work with straight man bent man situations, but that's another thing._

 _Sometimes dialogue used for exposition. Not always good._

 _Don't make yourself in the characters. Don't put your political views iuno your characters if they don't share the same things, and don't need to say their political views or views on anything._

 _Unique profanity is much more tasteful than actual curses._

" _Gorlog's Beard!" is the same as "Oh shit!"_

 _Dialect: Very difficult to use, can be offensive, horribly used, or just bad to read. One example is accents, and unique little phrases common to some different cultures and such._

 _Don't stammer words in a piece of dialogue, just use speech tags to show the change in tone. Sometimes not._

 _Don't um, use erm, I mean, I guess, don't do stuff like... (Sorry for the joke)_

 _Don't use things like um and erm too often._

After some time, Reimu looked over at the story that the others in her class had done to her story.

 _1: If I'm you, and you're me, the who's the original person?_

 _2: I mean surely there is an original person, right? Right? I couldn't stand being you._

 _3: "You can be whoever you want!" a voice said, startling her. "Who are you?!" She screamed._

 _4:She was started with amazement. No one has ever said this to her before._

 _5: Now knowing what to do, she slapped him right across the face, and then pulled him for a kiss._

 _6: Then she pushed him away. What was she doing kissing the man she once hated, the man she loathed._

 _7: But still, there was a certain mysterious appeal to him, and as he looked at her with his deep brown eyes, she couldn't resist._

 _8: She walked over to him, slowly, step by step, squeezing her school books in her arms over her chest._

 _9: Every inch she moved was an inch closer to him, her cheeks burned and her head was spinning._

 _10: he grabbed her slender shoulders and pulled her into his barrel-chested body. "Marry me."_

Reimu's went blank for a moment, before she took stock of her story.

" _Second person at least correctly followed the clone aspect. The third person, who she could she see as a giddy little twit who was chatting away to a girl just like herself had completely ignored the concept and gone with her own story line. Fourth person was just boring and added nothing. Fifth is probably some kind of randomly dramatic girl who has some serious romantic issues or a horrible understanding of human nature. Sixth misused punctuation and played right into the trope of kissing someone you hate. Seventh continues the trope of, 'Oh mysterious super sexy cool guy please bang me' and does it terribly. Eighth just wrote strangely, with just some walking. Ninth played right into the classic type of shy, love struck schoolgirl, and tenth made the random ending of the man proposing to the girl._

 _... Why is my class full of horrible, horrible writers..."_

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, signaling the end of the day, as Reimu flipped right out the window, landing next to Marisa alongside the Three Fairies of Light, each of whom shouted with glee and barreled into their mother with cries of joy and laughter.

Reimu patted their heads as they met up with their friends, chatting about for a bit until they bid their farewells, taking off with remarkable speed.

As the Hakurei Shrine came into view and they landed, the Three Fairies of Light dogpiled onto the futon left outside for napping, as Reimu laid a blanket over them before heading off into the kitchen with Marisa as they prepared the afternoon snack...


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Welcome back. Please enjoy. Also, I noticed that every single time I write Marisa, I always write her under case, but I never do that with Reimu.

"We're finally onto a new unit, pasties. Today's dish is buttered pastries filled with spinach fettuccine. Good luck."

With the class split in half, Reimu and her group quickly got to cutting, folding, and filling the pastries before slotting them into the oven for 5 minutes.

Moments later, a fresh tray of slightly crispy pastries sat before them, Reimu snagging two of them for herself as she ate both, murmuring under her breath, "These don't taste half bad."

It was with these words that Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"Worksheets. Actually, I've got like, 3 quizzes for you here. All you need to do is fill them out, and really, you can use whatever sources you have on hand."

Meiling's utterly candid instructions left the class in surprise as they all picked up their quizzes and began filling them out straight from their textbooks, creating a quiz that was for all intents and purposes an open notes quiz.

Words such policeman (jing cha) and steal (tou) showed up, many of the others relating to modern terms such as identities (Zheng), money (Xian Jin) and handbag (Shou ti bao).

With the class filling out the quizzes as Meiling napped, Reimu soon finished her work and took it easy until Lily's voice rang out again, as she headed to her next class...

* * *

"For today, you'll be learning about a town in Connecticut. Through this, you'll have to research the local government there and answer a few questions, and fill out some statistics. If you don't want to do it now, you can do it some other time, as it is due on friday."

Keine spoke her instructions before returning to her desk to continue writing her future lessons while also referring to lessons of the Outer World for reference in order to effectively teach.

Reimu's worksheet was mostly completed as she wrote furiously in an attempt to finish quickly, even with half of the class already lost in their own worlds of games and other activities.

" _At least social media hasn't spread here yet..."_

Turning away from such dark thoughts, Reimu instead glanced at her worksheet.

 _Function of a Board of Selectman?_

 _Oversees and authorizes all contracts and such related matters in which one of the involved parties is the the city in question._

 _Give the names of the Board of Selectman, meaning First Selectman, Second Selectman, and Selectwoman._

 _[Redacted due to confidential reasons]_

 _Function of Representative Town Meeting, how many members, and term of office and when is the next election?_

 _Legislative body, like COngress. Works on the more paperwork heavy parts of the local government. Monetary agreements, approving contracts, and the like._

 _There are [X] members at an RTM meeting._

 _Purpose of the Board of Education?_

" _The Board of Education is responsible for the operation and maintenance of the public school system in the Town and has all the other powers and duties conferred or imposed by law on Boards of Education."_

 _Just means that they run the schools. 7 people on the Board too. They've got overlapping terms of four years, where 3 members leave at one term end, and the other four leave at the subsequent term end, which would be the elections._

There was more information to be found, but Lily's voice was already ringing out as Reimu packed her bags and stepped out to her next class...

* * *

Another day, another training session.

* * *

"Domain and Range with Transformations."

Ran's wind magic came to life as she drew additional symbols in front of her, substituting the board behind for incredibly high quality images, able to be seen by the poorest eye slightest students, and even to blind ones through additional sensory inputs.

"If you have -f(x), then naturally, it has an X Axis reflection and its Y values will become their opposite. In this case, the Range will change due to different Y values."

Ran's lecture was not only informative, but simple to comprehend as she wasted no time and spoke directly.

With a wave, she produced a tiny flame in front of Seija who smirked and cancelled the spell as she preemptively called out, "In the event of f(-x), then there's a Y Axis reflection and changes to the Domain due to the X values being reversed. In addition, changes to either the reflection area or the location of the graph will not affect their domain and range amounts, regardless of changes. Meaning that if the range is from 0 to 5, then the amount will always be 5."

With an eyebrow raised, Ran said, "Very good Seija. Now then class, begin your worksheet."

As the worksheet sat before her, Reimu began reading and answering questions, paying close attention to any changes as she worked until Lily's voice rang out. With that, she headed to her next class.

* * *

"Work on your invasive species projects or the plant book project. Either can be used for your midterm project."

Medicine gave their instruction from a loudspeaker as she continued, "I can't help you because Yuuka and I are currently attempting to cooperate with some particularly rowdy Vegetable Guardians. Please ignore any explosions and/or sounds of combat from the north. Now, get working."

Reimu and Rumia began researching their own invasive species, of which Rumia had chosen the day before when Reimu had inadvertently fallen asleep.

The Yellow Iris.

As much as the duo wanted to work, neither managed to muster the will to actually do anything, and thus promised each other to do the work later, when they could at least feel motivated.

Lily's voice soon rang out, and Reimu and Rumia bid their farewells to Medicine and Yuuka as they left through the gap.

With a bit of manipulation, Reimu managed to allow the gap to drop them off at their destinations, Rumia landing next to the rest of Team Nine while Reimu gapped in next to Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light.

As the five met up with their friends to chat briefly, the Hakurei family was soon flying off to the shrine after farewells had been exchanged.

As they landed at the shrine, the Three Fairies of Light dogpiled onto the napping futon, as Reimu and Marisa began preparing the afternoon snack for the family...


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Sorry, slept weirdly yesterday. And I'm running out of time, so... please enjoy?

"School supplies, school supplies..."

I suppose I was the only one who would be sent to a hell like this.

She couldn't send any of the teachers, since none of them knew how to act in such an idiotic modern society as is seen in the 2000s, and she wouldn't go herself unless Gensokyo depended on it or something.

So it made sense that I would go, and meet the devil itself within this place.

One of her manufacturing companies.

My sweet little daughter who was once nothing more than an adorable child with a much too big parasol is now the head of some of the largest companies on the planet, still with that too big parasol for her. I was glad to see that she hadn't outgrown it.

Factories, weapons research, government facilities, she owns practically all of them.

I'd say that I was pleased, but I'm also horrified at the efficiency of her power at work.

But even with such omnipotent powers, she still delegated these duties to me, her father.

As I stride into the factory for school supplies, to my surprise, my eyes meet a pair of crimson ones.

"Keine-Sensei? What are you doing here?"

Keine's eyes widened in surprise as she said, "Oh, it's you! Lady Yukari asked me to help you out with moving today's supplies, and gave me a day off for it. As for why I'm in Hakutaku form, well, she made me."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation, saying, "I'm not surprised. Let's just do this quickly."

And so, the pair began moving supplies into their respective storage devices, to be taken back to Gensokyo's school...


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Here's Thursday's chapter. Unfortunately, I can't remember anything from then, so...

" **8 days remaining until Operation STORMHOUND commences. Training day today."**

The imposing sight of the converted school met the eyes of its student populace, Momiji standing at the forefront of the monstrosity.

Grinning from ear to ear, her piercing gaze swept over the students as they shuddered in fear.

With a flourish of a sound amplifier, Momiji called out cheerily, "Welcome to your worst nightmare maggots! I'll be your guide to hell today, so buckle up and get ready to die!"

The student body looked on in horror before they were gapped into the school, only to meet a nightmare come to life...


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: NEASC today, a small party yesterday, and my birthday coming up this week! This weekend was way too busy, but please enjoy.

"It's only been 24 hours! I've trained longer than this for middle school!"

"Where the fuck did you go to for middle school Inubashiri?!"

"Your mum! XD, that's where!"

Reimu's ears briefly picked up on a conversation between Momiji and Seija, some meme passing through her ears as they continued their perilous trek through one of the most advanced obstacle courses in history.

Live stun round sessions, armed clone personnel with magic, firearms, and even other assorted weaponry, a grueling nine thousand mile trek through all of it, and obstacles that put Outer World death races to shame.

90% of the students were already knocked out in some form or fashion, and the remaining 10% were...

Well, Reimu glanced back only to see the few Incident Resolvers and a majority of the older and more powerful youkai struggling to match the paces of both herself and Marisa.

"What's the point of this when we can just fly, or use any other form of transportation?"

Flandre's childish muttering was interrupted by her elder sister patting her on the head, Remilia commenting, "It's for if we get stuck in places where we can't do those. And so that we get used to the rigors of extremely extended combat. We usually only have to deal with bursts or at most a day's worth of fighting before we can at least push an enemy back enough for us to catch our breath, right?"

Flandre's head bobbed in understanding even as she asked, "Okay, but why do we need to to undergo something that'll take us an entire weekend?"

A waggle of a slender finger had Remilia responding, "Well, this course is approximately a third of the earth's circumference, and if we can get through a third of the world in an obstacle course like this, then we'll be able to get to any of the major Outer World youkai outposts with ease."

A head tilt to the side from Flandre showed her confusion until she said, "Okay sis! Let's keep going!"

The teams kept pushing forward to accomplish the hellish course before them, as the countdown for Operation STORMHOUND drew ever closer...


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Can we make it through a normal week of actual updates? Who knows if that'll be possible. Regardless, please enjoy.

Breakfast was a simple affair. Fried eggs, rice, some samplings of fish, and breakfast was complete with everyone's personal refreshments, ranging from oil to milk.

As dishes were washed and set away, children of the household hurriedly stuffed books and homework into their danmaku energy bags, as the Hakurei family took off.

Although the formation that they flew in seemed to be haphazard, it was based off of flying formations maintained by Tengu military forces.

As they neared the school, Reimu broke off from the formation to speed off toward Yuuka's fields...

* * *

"Today is just a video on environmental concerns in the Outer World. Just take some notes on this stuff."

Medicine's dismissing tone had the majority of the class falling into a relaxed, even as Reimu and Rumia remained alert, listening to the video with perked ears and heightened awareness, due to their interest.

Information on food sources, environmental poisoning from pesticides, and several notable figures on agriculture passed through their ears, as the stage continued on with the class watching...

* * *

Meiling stood at the front of the class, as she went over a few more terms.

"Alright class, today assignment is a dialogue on stealing stuff. You'll be reporting to a police officer in a mock dialogue, talking about how your stuff was stolen. Here we have Captain Kotohime, head of the Gensokyo Police Force."

Kotohime slipped in through the door as she greeted the class, and the class began their dialogues.

* * *

"Today, find an issue about the Human Village, and write a really short report on it, and how we can fix it. Also, I need to teach you all a bit about Halloween, for our upcoming operation."

Keine's short speech was concluded as she started up her projector, highlighting various areas and such.

"Halloween began a while back, some few hundred years ago. For Operation STORMHOUND, we'll be utilizing the cover of Halloween to infiltrate various areas and perform necessary operations. Inubashiri Sensei has more information, and will tell the school about that tomorrow. A few things to note though are that full youkai natures can be used, as Halloween is a time for masks and costumes, with the exception of physical tendencies such as publicly consuming humans and such. otherwise, you'll all be fine."

And so, Reimu picked upgrading the defense force of the Human Village, and they soon continued the stage uninterrupted.

* * *

Under the autumn skies, a shrine maiden slept on.

* * *

"Functions... Y axis reflection... Inside parenthesis, X values are reversed..."

Reimu's consciousness slid in and out of focus, as her eyes drooped down...

* * *

"Get off your asses and start marching!"

"But ma'am, we're dying over here!"

"I don't care if you've got a missing arm or a gaping hole, keep marching!"

* * *

"Element of craft. This student's is on diary entries, so please pay attention."

Akyuu slipped into a state of personal writing, as Reimu simply slept through the class until Lily's voice rang out.

With a flip backwards, Reimu leapt through the window only to begin flying off, having sent a message to Marisa and the others that she was busy with an escort mission.

Reimu flew off to guide a visiting god, as she flew towards the Great Hakurei Barrier...


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Oh Gaps, I have so much homework today...

"Tortillas. You three do this, I'll be cleaning."

Reimu's mind set to autopilot as she began washing dishes even as the class began creating their tortillas...

* * *

"Today is a dialogue on reporting to a police officer about stolen items. Kotohime, if you would please."

"Thank you Meiling. Now, here's your situation. Your super expensive oyster shells have just been stolen! Please report to a police on how to explain that your items have been stolen."

The class remained silent, until Reimu spoke up, and began engaging in a dialogue with Kotohime.

* * *

"Today just work on addressing your issues on the Human Village, and be prepared to hand in some letters, either in paper or magically. That includes spiritual transmissions and the like."

Keine turned to her work, and left the class alone for the stage.

Reimu continued her work before sending her letter on the need for an increase of Human Village security before adding a small note at the top which said, "Please disregard this letter, as these ideas are terrible."

With that done, Reimu lay her head down until Lily's voice rang out, and she headed to her next stage.

* * *

"You think that you get to rest yet?! This is the last day that I'm allowed to train you, so run like your life depends on it!"

"Our lives do depend on it!"

"From what? These little guys?"

"You call an attack squadron of White Wolf soldiers little?"

"Be glad that I didn't call the elites on you! Now keep running!"

* * *

Ran glanced over at Reimu's sleeping form, before sighing as she muttered under her breath, "I suppose I'll let her off for this week. She has quite a bit to do in Operation STORMHOUND after all..."

* * *

Medicine simply reviewed their assignments before continuing the video from yesterday, this one highlighting recent events of the Green Revolution in America and how today, farmers are suffering heavily from patented genes making their way into their crop fields.

When Lily's voice rang out, Reimu flew through the gap in a rush, as she had an appointment with Yukari involving matters on the Great Hakurei Barrier and how it would be held up while they were gone, as she spotted Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light already heading home.

With a small smile, she sent a ghost of power toward them even as she sped past them to her destination, the Great Hakurei Barrier's central point...


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Yeah... This week is the last week of the quarter, so I can't really write a lot. This was late because I fell asleep early yesterday. Please enjoy.

A battle of legendary proportions had begun.

On one side, Yukari and Yuyuko flew, unleashing wave upon wave of Danmaku, smiles on their lips as they enjoyed the bout.

On the other side, Reimu and Marisa dodged relentlessly, laughing all the while, a grin adorning Marisa while a small smile could be seen on Reimu.

The four immensely powerful combatants dueled, as the inhabitants of Gensokyo watched the spectacular display of beauty...


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: So... tired... Here's the missing chapter from Thursday. Please enjoy.

The Hakurei Shrine was in chaos.

Ofuda lay about in neatly stacked containers, extermination needles lying about, fairy magic spells were being prepared, and all sorts of magic floated about in the air.

It was a time for preparation, to gather their equipment in preparation for the incoming event.

Operation STORMHOUND would begin in two days.

All across Gensokyo, various troops moved into new positions, gathering personal equipment and stockades of weapons as the entire population began their last preparations.

From afar, amidst the scramble of Ran and Chen gathering their equipment, Yukari glanced out to the Outer World as she whispered, "And so it soon begins..."


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Hey, it's my birthday today! Please enjoy. Also, this week's academics have completely derailed, so... yeah.

A single day.

Only a single day remained before they would fly off into their various operations around the world, strike teams maneuvering through all manner of facilities and areas.

It made for a somber mood indeed, and yet...

Party and drink had broken out all across Gensokyo, as Yukari herself declared that they were to celebrate this day, answering vaguely with, "A father's birthday~"

Not many actually bothered to question such answers and simply drank the night away, but a few others became curious.

Reimu quietly sipped at her sake as she thought, " _A father... but who could Yukari's father be?"_

* * *

I observed the festivities from across the world, sitting at a fake home with decent security measures as I utilized my powers to watch them.

Yukari glanced up, noticing my small scanners flitting about, watching the festivities as she whispered, "See you soon."


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: And here is what you've all been waiting for, Operation STORMHOUND. Please enjoy. Should have uploaded yesterday, but parties.

A natural storm across the world quietly fumed, without rain and thunder yet casting a shadow across all lands.

It was under this cover of darkness that Operation STORMHOUND began...

* * *

"Open fire! Open fi-"

The silhouettes of shadowy figures flitted between walls, blades quietly slipping into human necks just as magic quickly disposed of many others. All throughout the American military base, countless humans perished as the mysterious figures assaulted the complex with a single thought on mind.

The base had been taken over by Donald Trump, and replaced with his own soldiers, as a twin bunny eared operative stabbed into yet another human's throat, her red eyes inducing insanity with ease.

It was a base that warranted extermination, as the screams of military personnel drifted quietly into the night...

* * *

Within the parliament building of Britain, a monster sat upon an exquisite chair of fine oak.

The man looking monster stood and bowed, his wings of scarlet curling, a smirk on his lips as he greeted, "Welcome, Lady Remilia. It's so good to see my daughter after so long."

As Remilia's own grin showed, she replied, "And I you, Father Dracula."

That night, the screams and dying cries of thousands of people, criminal and civilian alike, disguised as accidents rang out into the night, unheard by the world...

* * *

Within thousands of lottery buildings across the United States and of the world, ballots were revised and computers hacked as Trump's name was systematically removed from everything, a cucumber sitting in a certain kappa's mouth as she continued hacking with her tech teams...

* * *

A green haired figure cleaned a flowered parasol stained with blood, the title Monsanto standing above them, as the figure continued on her killing spree as she whispered, "This is for patenting genes for plants, and then following up with legal repercussions on farmers and businesses alike who used them unknowingly..."

* * *

A trio of fairies alongside an assortment of low tier youkai trotted into yet another neighborhood, one of them with ice wings declaring, "Onwards troops! More of this rare treat known as candy awaits us!"

Another, with darkness shrouded around her figure joined in as she yelled in agreement.

"Weren't we supposed to be gathering intelligence on the people participating in Trick or Treating?"

* * *

With a brief observation with her gaps, Yukari observed the operations occurring across the world, seeing the many strike teams infiltrating areas and silencing issues both to them and the world.

It was with this in mind that she closed in on her next target...

* * *

"Huh. It's begun already then, has it?"

I stood to stretch for a moment, before turning around with a grin and saying, "Try it."

The roars of a train rang out from a gap in front of me, its headlights shining into my eyes as I lifted a hand.

It phased out of existence while Yukari launched herself out of another gap, my hands reaching out to catch her in an embrace as we hugged.

From my chest, Yukari's muffled voice murmured, "I missed you daddy."

As I patted her head, other hand rubbing her back soothingly, I responded, "I know sweetie, so I'll make it up to you tonight, okay? I'll get you whatever you want."

Her eyes met my own as twinkles in her eyes signalled excitement, "Really? Anything I want?"

I chuckled before repeating, "Anything you want."

* * *

"... Sweetie?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"When I said anything, I sort of meant-"

"Uh uh! You said anything, so this is what I chose."

My hands rested on her legs as Yukari's legs dangled in front of me, her arms resting atop my head.

She was sitting on my shoulders.

In front of the entire New York team, consisting of several of the most powerful beings in Gensokyo.

Needless to say, laughter broke out instantly.

Reimu's back hit the ground as she rolled around laughing, Sanae practically spazzed at the sight and had become a sputtering mess, Marisa was already taking pictures with a grin on her lips, Youmu simply nodded to the figure whom she had come to see as her great uncle, Yuyuko greeted her surrogate father with a smile, and the rest remained in various states of laughter and shock.

I sighed before motioning with everyone to get back on track.

Yukari, still on my shoulders, gave her orders to the squad, instructing several of them to infiltrate various political buildings while others would gather intelligence or assassinate certain individuals.

Yukari pulled on my ear and whispered in my ear her instructions, ending with, "Anything I want you said~"

I resigned myself to my fate, and like a good father, I brought my 17,000 year old daughter Trick or Treating, as she sat, perched atop my shoulders all the while...


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Welcome back. Please enjoy. We had a day off today because of Election Day, so lazy for a day.

"Take care of your plants and herbs. Afterward, read this packet. And don't go out of the greenhouse-"

"Or else we'll be mercilessly gassed."

A smirk. "I suppose you all have learned well. In that case, I'll be off."

Medicine's impromptu instructions were well heeded, as the class began chattering amongst themselves, all the while watering their plants and taking care of other duties.

Whispering to their cabbage with comforting words, they also added their power to their own respective herbs, just recently planted.

And so, the stage passed without incident...

* * *

"Police... dialogue... Kotohime..."

Even while asleep, Meiling's soft voice still reached their ears, as Kotohime simply laughed and motioned for the class to begin their report to police missing belongings dialogues...

* * *

"Reimu, You've been assigned Maine as a Republican. As 'Senator Hakurei' you'll be in charge of Maine, or rather, representing it. Furthermore, to all students, your homework, and classwork is the completion of this data sheet. In it, you'll need to research your assigned state and find information on it. That's all."

Once Keine finished her little speech, she returned to her own work, grading papers and such.

The stage passed, with students working or slacking off until Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

"... Orin, is this a running joke, or does the Shrine Maiden really like sleeping?"

"She really likes sleeping. And the reactor seems to like her from the spiritual energy that she's emitting, so let her nap."

* * *

"Alright, we're starting a new unit. It's a bit confusing, so try to pay attention."

Like always, Ran's wind magic formed at will, and she began utilizing her simulated worksheets after passing out the paper copies to the class.

"Simply put, Inverse functions are when you reverse the X and Y, then solve for Y. however, that's a more methodical way, and doesn't work when you aren't given the equation. Instead, you take each of the operations, then reverse them, and perform them in the opposite order. For example, if you take X, add 10 to it, then multiply it by 4, then you'll need to divide X by 3 then subtract 10."

A small hammer of air lightly bonked Seija on the head, who let a mumble while Ran asked, "Inverse of X times 6, minus 7 and a cube root."

A smirk answered her as Seija said, "Cube it, then add 7, then divide it by 6."

"Correct."

The stage continued like so, until Lily's voice rang out and Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

"I'm proud to say that you all accomplished Operation STORMHOUND with minimal issues. The fact that a few of you were detected and exposed however, is something that warrants further training."

At the looks of the terrified students, Momiji sighed and followed up, "But, as you all did well, I'll let you off for a while. Enjoy your rest, soldiers, for you are no longer cadets."

* * *

"Reimu will be presenting her Element of Craft. Please quiet down and listen."

Akyuu finished her instructions, as Reimu stood to begin the presentation.

her book was Hunt for Red October, and though she hadn't finished the book in question, she read enough to figure out the gist of it, and find any needed quotes.

Her prompt for the militaristic Cold War era book was to create a short story utilizing either a militaristic message system or something with a code in it, or even both.

Reimu's own followed as such.

" _TO: NAVSPECWAR SECT 3_

 _FROM: ECHO-1176_

 _CHARLIE SIGHTED 2327 LOCATIONS [DELETED] AND [DELETED]_

 _COMMAND ORDERED TANGO HEAD, SUCCESS IN EXECUTION_

 _OPERATION SANDSTORM IN EFFECT, PROCEEDING WITH OPERATIONAL OBJECTIVES_

 _1735 BRAVO COMPANY WIPED OUT FROM CHERRIES, CHARLIE OSCAR MIKE FROM SHARK MOVEMENT, DELTA DOWN AS OF LARGE METALHEAD APPEARANCE. ASSUMED REVENGE._

 _RESIDING IN TANGO MANSION, SEVERELY WOUNDED, AWAITING FURTHER ORDERS._

My hands stopped writing as my eyes washed over the wounded, until a small light caught my eye.

A small blinking light beneath a man, his smile in death showing through his lips as the light became familiar to him.

" _Oh my god, that's C4-"_

The world turned to white, then nothing."

Shortly after, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu flipped out through the window, only to land next to Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light, the trio proceeding to tackle hug their mother while Reimu patted their heads.

They walked on, meeting up with friends until they bid their farewells.

Upon arrival to the Hakurei Shrine, the five of them crashed into the futons set out for napping, as they drifted off to sleep...


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Another chapter. Please enjoy.

"Your dialogue stories, just read over them and peer review them. That's all."

Reimu simply looked over her story, as she read it over for mistakes.

 _Exorcism of the Modern Day_

 _Moonlight shined upon the earth, rays of fading sunlight marking the beginning of the night of Halloween._

" _God, please bless our journey, as your holy judgement reigns over our mortal world."_

 _Footsteps rang out through the night, as gentle strides of armored boots imprinting themselves into the ground with vigor._

" _In your name Lord, we shall smite the unholy who dare to defile your holy grace."_

 _A fusion of modern and medieval armor, steel and kevlar mixing to provide protection from both claws and bullets, the plates being worn by the accompanying paladins. These men and women were holy warriors of the Church of Iscariot, a branch of the Vatican dedicated to combating the horrors of the supernatural world. Traces of fear shone through their helmets, eyes wide and nervously glancing around as the vast majority of the soldiers were still novices. Only three amongst them were veterans, skilled as they were in this line of work._

" _Oh? Who's there? A snack for an old witch perhaps? Kekekekek!"_

 _The haunting voice emanated from all around, cries of shock and terror ringing out into the night as the contingent halted in their march._

 _The laughter continued, pressure building within the platoon until someone snapped, his eyes wide as he charged off into the night, disorientating the rest of the crusaders as the crusaders they were thrown into chaos._

 _One of the veterans, a spry young man of 40 years, armed with a divine lance of red flame shouted over the din, "This is why I hate working with rookies!"_

" _We weren't expecting a Chaos Witch, and you know how good they are at psychological warfare. Intel went wrong."_

 _The response came from another man encased in full armor, calm amidst the chaos, his holy shield shining bright with divine power, its blue flames brightening the night's piercing darkness._

" _We bow our heads in reverence to our lord, as our prayers are answered in the withered bodies of your enemies."_

 _Crimson eyes and a white mask adorned their leader, the holy nun continuing the prayer as they caught sight of their adversary._

 _Black tangled limbs, a hood of darkness, and a cackling laugh that sent chills down the spine of the bravest of warriors. The inhuman foe stood its ground against the sight of holy weapons, bringing its arms up to chant, "Tell me, oh tell me, can you see the dead? Yes you can, yes you can, as one of the dead."_

 _Graves crumbled, rotten limbs of disfigured proportions making their way up, moans of hunger and primal instincts reacting to the scent of their prey._

 _Human flesh._

" _In my right hand I hold a blade of light, in my left I hold a shield of dark."_

 _The zombies stumbled toward the platoon of paladins, their once human figures twisted and monstrous, cries for help and terror piercing the graveyard's boundaries._

 _The nun and her twin lieutenants stood stock still, as the former continued praying amidst the cries of death and pain._

" _Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling."_

 _Her hands came apart, divine light frothing upon both, as her crimson eyes opened, a prayer completed as the extermination truly began._

" _Amen."_

As her partner read over her story, Reimu simply took it easy until Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

"Just finish up your state data sheets. That's all you need to do today."

Keine gave her short instructions, and as Reimu had already finished her sheet, she took it easy and slept the stage away...

* * *

"Communicate and record your dialogues with an assigned partner through your magic devices."

With that said, Meiling walked over and entered the napping corner, which had just recently been upgraded with a mass of futons and pillows, perfect for sleeping.

The class began their work, some playing around, unaware of Meiling's watchful eyes, Reimu herself beginning her own dialogue with Youmu, the duo completing their work quickly and efficiently.

Lily's voice soon rang out, and Reimu walked out to her next stage.

* * *

"Today's an off day."

Rinnosuke declared it thus, and so Reimu slept off the stage.

* * *

"Take care of your plants."

Reimu and Rumia proceeded to water their pants, Rumia's herb being chives while Reimu's was parsley. It went without saying that they also took care of their cabbage.

And so, the stage passed without incident. Well, one of the jocks did get gassed by paralysis agents, so there was that.

* * *

As she had a free stage, Reimu slipped into the middle school, waiting inside her children's class as she always did when she had time like this.

As she stood in the same spot as before, Reimu observed the class, learning about the history of Gensokyo.

As Lily's voice rang out to mark the end of the day, the Three Fairies of Light tackled her while Reimu was still invisible, a soft oomph marking their hits as Reimu caught the trio and patted their heads, leading them out as they chatted excitedly about various parts of school and things that they had learned.

They were just telling her about the way electricity moved through copper wire when Marisa booped Reimu on the nose, a wide grin on her face as she fell into step alongside them.

With a few glances, they saw that their friends weren't waiting for them, Reimu catching sight of a note.

" _Our apologies, but everyone is busy with matters that need immediate attention._

 _-The Incident Resolution Squad"_

The duo stared then shrugged, heading home instead after confirming that nothing major was occurring through a bit of sensory magic.

As they reached the Hakurei Shrine, the Three Fairies of Light joined Reimu and Marisa in the kitchen as they all prepared the afternoon snack...


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Another chapter of sorts. I actually had a field trip, so... Please enjoy.

"Whatcha packin'?"

"It's for our field trip today, remember? As specially selected students of Rinnosuke's culinary class, we'll be going to the farmer's market."

"Ain't this the last one outdoors for the year?"

"Yep."

The Hakurei family was preparing their supplies for the upcoming field trip, arrangements having been made with Mima to bring the children back after school.

And so, the family took off, heading to school as the duo would remain there for a single stage...

* * *

"Today, you'll learn about how to algebraically solve for Inverse Functions."

Ran's speech as always was precluded by her manipulation of wind magic, only with a few changes now.

The work that Ran was performing was being written in front of them, ensuring that all students would be able to see the work with ease.

"Simply put, reverse the X and Y, swapping their positions, which also switches the domain and range, and then solve in the SADMEP, the opposite to the standard version of the order of operations. Then solve."

With several motions, Ran wrote and continued her lecture, "p(x)=(x-5)^3+6 becomes x=(y-5)^3+6. Then solve for y, and the end product here is the cube root of x-6, +5."

Seeing the sleepy expressions of her class, Ran sighed and said, "Raise your hand if you need something to wake you up."

Seija's hand shot straight up, Ran nodding as she woke Seija up in a most unusual fashion.

Flames slowly crept along her dress, Ran commenting as Seija began screaming her head off, "Answer the question correctly and the fox flames will extinguish, your dress unharmed. Fail to, and well... Fox flame burns with the power of mother nature herself. What is the inverse of (3-x)/4?"

Hopping up and down in panic, Seija yelled in panic, "-4x+3 is the inverse function!"

The flames extinguished, and Seija slumped down in her seat with relief, as Ran continued her lecture, several students stifling laughter as the class had certainly been woken up.

* * *

Looking over the few people gathered, Rinnosuke sighed as he called out attendance.

"Reimu."

"Present."

"Marisa."

"Here, ze!"

"Mystia."

"Hello!"

"Mokou."

"Here."

"Kasen."

"Present."

"Sakuya."

"Greetings."

With a snap, Rinnosuke closed his scroll and said, "Well then, now they we're all here, let's get going."

The culinary specialists stepped outside, to begin flying towards the local Farmer's Market, located within the Human Village...

* * *

"Step right up, best fried lamprey in town!"

"Care to try some yakitori, freshly grilled?"

Reimu and Marisa stared and sighed in realization that they weren't surprised by the turn of events.

Mokou and Mystia, as always were competing against one another.

Rinnosuke finished his preparations for the demonstration, various vegetables, spices, and fruits surrounding him as he asked, "Reimu, Marisa, would you two please hand out flyers for our demonstration? We'll be using foods as grown by the Farmer's Market, so familiarize yourself with the recipes and materials beforehand."

The duo nodded, passing Kasen who was currently setting up her own stall for sake creation, wine bugs and the like awakening to begin their work. Though slightly strange to see, none could deny the absolutely divine tasting sake created by Kasen and her assistants.

Nearby, Sakuya was purchasing ingredients necessary for the Scarlet Devil Mansion, as well those requested by the inhabitants of the mansion.

As they began passing out flyers to various customers and residents alike, the snap of a camera rang out above them, Aya landing softly as she greeted them with, "Hello!"

Marisa gave Aya a casual salute as she said, "Hey Aya! What brings you here today?"

Aya smiled as she replied while glancing around at the surrounding market, "Just some shopping and information gathering. Some of the crops around here are absolutely delicious and can't be found on Youkai Mountain, so some of other Tengu ask me to find the goods. and purchase them for them. And of course..."

"Sensei, is this really for our journalism class?"

A tired looking human alongside a fairy had run up to Aya, exhaustion present in both of them as the fairy complained, "Sensei, this is grocery shopping! Why are we doing this?"

Aya struck a pose as she said, "That's where you're wrong! This task is perfect for your journalism abilities, being able to find the best prices and gathering information quickly and efficiently, all the while on a time limit! Now, chop chop students, your time is running out!"

The duo let out grumbles of annoyance, one of them softly muttering something along the lines of stupid crow as Aya's deathly smile made its presence known.

"What was that I just heard? It sounded like a silly little human asking for a wonderful death by evisceration. Was that what I just heard?"

The duo ran away screaming and stammering apologies as they continued their task, Aya smiling all the while.

Reimu and Marisa could only sigh and laugh respectively, as they chatted with Aya for a while longer before continuing in their own tasks.

* * *

Hours later, shortly after school had ended, Reimu and Marisa dragged themselves into the Hakurei Shrine, the Three Fairies of Light already dozing off, having made their afternoon snack all by themselves, if the faint smell of rice was to be noted, mixed with the fainter presence of fairy dust.

Smiling warmly, Reimu dragged the blankets over her children, as she and Marisa began their homework...


	50. Chapter 50 Omake 1

A/N: Omake 1. Just where is Lily, and what is she doing?

"La la la la la, do do do do do, la la la la la..."

Lily's singing rang out in the speaker room, her melodious voice charming and beautiful all at once, her hands flowing through the air as one of them pressed a small button.

"Gentle flowers bloom up high, stronger plants spout down low, Spring is here~"

Her voice continued unending, transitioning fluidly from one verse to the next of her own self made tunes.

"Spring blooms, Summer heats, Autumn harvests, Winter freezes, then back to Spring."

A knock at the door jolted her out of her singing, as Lily called out, "Who is it?"

The door opened to reveal Yuuka, who smiled while saying, "Lily dear, you left the loudspeaker on."

Lily glanced back, only to see a red light on on her soundboard, signaling that her voice had just been broadcast to the entire school.

Ears red with embarrassment, Lily called out, "Um, sorry for the disturbance every-"

Cries of joy and praise responded from throughout the school, many yelling about how her voice was wonderful and how pretty she sounded.

Flattered as she was, Lily sung with all of her might for the rest of the stage, until Yukari stepped in to get everyone to go to their next stage.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Oh, it's already friday. This week was short. Please enjoy.

"Feels like the week just flew by, huh?"

"Seems so."

Breakfast consisted of a traditional meal. Rice, eggs, and fish were the norm as the morning meal was consumed and the Hakurei family was soon off to school.

Upon arrival, Reimu bid the others farewell and headed to her first stage.

* * *

"Talk about your state. Anything specifically interesting or unusual."

With Keine's instructions in mind, the class began sharing their state statistics and other interesting tidbits.

As Reimu's was Maine, she never actually managed to share hers, instead listening to drone of her classmates as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Today you all have a quiz. Good luck."

With that said, Meiling retreated into the napping corner, as the class began their quiz on writing out an entire dialogue on a police report.

* * *

"Today's Element of Craft is on Juxtaposition. That means contrasting details used in order to create a more meaningful or jarring impact. Raiko, you may start."

Akyuu gestured for the Taiko tsukumogami to begin her presentation as the latter said, "Thank you sensei. My book was on _The Shining_ , and in it..."

The presentation continued, Raiko explaining in great detail as to the situations occurring in her chosen quotes, while also presenting her information in a relaxed and casual manner.

Their prompt for the day was to create a piece of juxtaposition, and Reimu began her own.

" _Angelica, I love you. Will you marry me?"_

 _My knee on the ground, I presented the beautiful emerald ring to my girlfriend of five years. We'd been together for such a long time, childhood sweethearts as it were ever since we met each other in the hospital, at birth._

 _The gorgeous setting sun played across her creamy brown locks, baby blue eyes welling up in tears of joy as she murmured softly, "Yes. A thousand times yes."_

 _I gave her the ring, her face ever shifting from joy to happiness, as I stood up._

 _Her lips crashed into mine, the shocking pleasant feeling of our contact showing our love for each other._

 _Tears continued streaming from her eyes as she whispered, "Thank you."_

 _My own tears falling I whispered back, "Thank you."_

 _The knife pierced her throat, blood oozing from the altercation as she smiled, one last time."_

With her story completed, Reimu went back to her nap until the next stage.

* * *

"Danmaku, danmaku, a battle of spell cards~"

"Is this really the time to be singing?"

"Why not? Spell Card Duels make for great singing practice too!"

"Like the your music Danmaku?"

"Yup!"

* * *

"The reactor didn't just... become a tsukumogami, did it?"

"It did."

To the incredulous sight of Okuu and Orin, the miniature nuclear reactor that they had installed within the school which also assisted the human village appeared to be awake, sentinel and already cuddling up to Reimu's sleeping form for the comfort of residual spirit power.

With a sigh, Okuu and Orin went inside to assist and raise the new youkai, and keep it here, healthy and working...

* * *

"Today is more on concepts."

Ran began her lecture as she said, "If a function is One to One, then each input has a unique output, even put into inverse. In addition, when you use the term invertible, it means the same thing. Now, the Horizontal line uses the same concept as the Vertical Line Test, just sideways. If it does not pass the Horizontal Line test, then it is not one to one."

The stage passed like that, as they began reviewing what they had already learned.

* * *

"Today is lemon muffins. But we'll only have two groups today."

Even with a larger group than usual, Reimu still managed to coordinate her team effectively, completing their muffins quickly and efficiently.

Due to the long time necessary for their cooking, Reimu proceeded to visit next door, finding several other chefs in training. Most of them were more advanced in culinary arts, and as such, they were allowed to cook by themselves, utilizing the full potential of the school's cafeteria. They were also some of the primary cooks for the school's meals during lunch.

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu floated out of a window, only to land gently next to Marisa, who had already picked up the Three Fairies of Light.

As they chatted briefly before beginning to converse with their friends, the Hakurei family was soon on their way back home.

Once they made it to the shrine, the five all fell upon the napping futons, sleep overtaking them...


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: Another week, and this time with some exciting news. A friend of mine will now be writing Aya's dialogue, so be on the lookout for those! Otherwise, please enjoy.

"Repeat my words."

"Water your plants, and take care of the greenhouse. Don't leave or you'll gas us."

"Hah! Wonderful. Well then, I'll be off."

Medicine left the greenhouse, grinning all the while.

Reimu and Rumia sighed, before watering and tending to their plants.

Reimu tapped Rumia on the shoulder before reminding her, "You know that we also have to do our Do It Yourself project, right?"

Rumia's eyes widened in surprise until she whined, "Bue..."

And so, the duo began brainstorming, until the stage ended and they headed to their next stages...

* * *

"Match the new words, and study the new vocabulary. That's all."

With that said, Meiling passed out, her soft breathing indicative of her deep sleep.

Reimu glanced at their teacher before beginning her work of matching chinese phrases with their definitions...

* * *

"... And it's also because Maine is the largest producer of paper related products in the United States."

Reimu finished up her short report on Maine's statistics and interesting facts, as Keine continued, "Wonderful. Now, I've got a video for you all to watch. It's on the Legislative Branch, so please pay attention."

Her eyes furrowed in contemplation for a moment before she said, "I retract my previous statement. If you want, you can do this at home. But we do have a quiz tomorrow, so please make sure that you know the material."

With that said, half of the class promptly began playing on various devices, bringing out magic devices and cards and all sorts of games.

The rest began focusing on the movie.

Reimu's notes followed as such.

" _Congress creates laws. The two houses are the House of Representatives and the Senate. HoR members decided based on population of states. Senate has only two members per state. Congress can impeach both executive and judicial branch members on fair grounds. Congress may also override presidential vetoes if there is a 2/3rd majority in votes. Only Congress can declare war. In one year, usually 10,000 bills made. Only a few hundred are passed. Congress is primarily comprised of committees."_

Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next stage...

* * *

Even though the reactor stayed within its power sources, it lay next to Reimu, the duo napping away as Okuu and Orin made their routine checkups...

* * *

"More on function today. When you have a restriction with an equation, you just have to cut out the restricted part. In some cases, you'll find that certain equations might have incorrect inverses. That's because the restriction needs to be applied."

Ran's hands practically blurred as she continued writing the information down.

"Take the square root of X+6, then subtract 4. Its inverse is (X+4)^2-6, but you need the restriction X is less than or equal to -4 in order to complete it."

Thus, the stage passed on, as they reviewed and went through the new material...

* * *

"We've got another teacher who will be joining us for this period. Please welcome instructor Aya Shameimaru, who also heads our journalism class."

With the advent of yet another teacher, Suika finished her introduction and waved to a figure sitting on the roof, a pen dangling in her grip as she caught the notice and flew down.

With a gentle landing and a click of her sandals, Aya gave a playful salute as she shouted, "Hello students, I'm here because I wanted to get the latest scoops on the battles you're fighting, so give it all you've got! No holding back!"

At the short speech, most everyone sweatdropped, Meiling clapping her hands as she said, "Now then, to celebrate Shameimaru-Sensei's entrance into our class, we'll be engaging in a small tournament style battle. Any volunteer who would like to battle, please step forward."

Reimu's body began floating slightly as she grinned and said, "Certainly."

The rest of the class retreated into the stands, many of them curious as to the kind of duel that would occur between the shrine maiden and reporter.

Meiling stood between the two, and raised her hands, voice filled with chi while intoning, "This will be an informal spar between the Hakurei Shrine Maiden and the Traditional Reporter of Fantasy. High level abilities will be restricted due to the surrounding area, and Danmaku is not necessary for the battle."

With a wave, Suika saw Meiling's signal and raised her arm in preparation.

Reimu and Aya both prepared to move, as Suika's arm crashed into the ground, the shockwave signaling the start of the match.

Aya's wings flared as she sped forward into a sprint, arm outstretched to bash into Reimu's head as the latter's barrier stopped her cold.

Grins were exchanged as Aya flew about, gusts of concentrated wind forming from the air to crash against Reimu's barriers, even as Reimu's amulets soon began flying in abundance, the streams of ofuda neatly dodged by Aya.

A barrel roll transitioned into a side step midair as Aya yelled in joy, "My speed is four times greater than even the fastest Tengu, you're severely outclassed!"

"Don't get cocky crow."

The omnidirectional barriers dropped as Reimu rushed out, fists ready as she closed the distance with the powerful tengu.

A palm strike flowed into a chop into elbows and kicks, the relentless assault of a dozen different martial arts throwing Aya's balance off until she retaliated in kind.

Blows enhanced by the very wind rushed into Reimu's guard, many blows countered by years of experience in martial arts and combat of all sorts.

Against Aya however, her impeccable guard faltered ever so slightly, the tengu's restricted speed more than a match for her own. Even if her powers and techniques far outpaced Aya's, her hand to hand was lacking in comparison to a veteran of the Outer World.

Aya's eyes furled into concentration as she ground out, "Shall we raise the stakes a bit?"

"Enough playing then."

Aya's Hauchiwa fan cut a path through the air, storms of miniature tornados whirling into existence as they launched themselves at Reimu.

Palming a pair of enhancement and protection ofuda, Reimu's body began glowing with the divine power of the Hakurei Shrine, a blur in place as she palmed Aya's chest, the force resounding beyond her frame as Aya's body was blown back by the palm strike, while the tornadoes whipped harmlessly against her protection charms.

As she shook her head from the blow, Aya glanced up to see Reimu's offering hand, taking it as she pulled herself up.

Applause broke out from the stands, the class cheering at the wonderful match between the two as Aya muttered, "Lucky strike, shrine maiden."

"You fought well Aya. It's been awhile since I've fought anyone with speed like yours. I'm looking forward to more matches like this, Sensei."

Aya's smirk played across her lips as she tossed back, "Yeah, I'll use more than 40% of my speed next time. Don't expect another win."

* * *

"We have an element of craft today. But before that, I'll check for your chapter annotations."

As Akyuu began inspecting their work, Reimu glanced at her notes.

" _Intro: Metaphors are all well and good, but they're a little weird when you use it for some situations._

 _Make description the same way a dream goes, vivid and continuous. Means make it pretty and interesting to keep readers trapped in the world._

 _Try to make the reader see stuff, envisioning stuff like a movie, but with words._

 _Five senses: Characters use their five senses, make use of them to write about them, how they sense stuff._

 _Offer data of all five senses. Experience through senses allows for good first person or third person point of view. Attach emotions._

 _Senses draw readers in. Lot of other stuff still good for draw in readers._

 _Specificity: Specific details. Use specific details about stuff. Adjectives._

 _Features, these details create visual pictures of people. Come alive characters._

 _Don't be lazy with details, research stuff to be more specific about stuff. Like tree types._

 _The Best Words: Need best words. Beautiful flowing words. Enormous, rambunctious, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Maybe not that long. But I like simple too, like using simple, calm, quality, and kind. There's a certain purity to them, a simplicity that speaks to all readers that I find charming._

 _Can change adjectives, adverbs, these are modifiers. Make different meanings and showings._

 _Few modifiers are good too, if powerful._

 _Use the best words, good nouns and verbs and the best modifiers._

 _Tricks of the Trade: Figurative language, learn it and embrace it. These make comparisons. Similes (Using like), metaphors (Not using like or as)._

 _Lyrical stuff. Sounds like poetry. Sounds pretty. Not always good._

 _Short sentences, long sentences, they can all be poetic._

 _Omonompetia, stuff like sound effects of personifications. Buzz for a fly, or ping for drop of water._

 _Alliteration. Words with same vowels, I like ice._

 _Make music out of the piece, flowing smoothly and wonderfully._

 _Telling Details: Don't choke reader with too much detail, but lush detail is good. Too much detail can obstruct flow for plot. But good amount is good._

 _Telling details are essence details. Details that can capture essence of the dialogue or description, where you can see something easily, almost factual._

 _Description Traps: Avoid cliches (But they're fun. Tropes are so stupid that they help)._

 _Don't use vague description, like tossed her head at me. That makes no sense. (But what if I am throwing my head at you? Who says that it isn't Sekibanki?)_

 _Description of Inner Life: Emotions, thoughts, all that jazz._

 _Expressions, they change, they can be vague, for all people._

 _This is stuff describing inner thoughts and emotions, or conflicting emotions and viewpoints._

 _These can be thoughts, or it can be how we talk to each other in the mind, of the feelings you have when listening to stuff from others or enjoying the scenery. It applies to everything."_

As another person began their presentation, something about a boy who gets thrown into an alternate reality, Reimu soon began writing her prompt, the unit being on Monologues.

" _A faint light from a bonfire found its way into his weary eyes, the young man stumbling towards it, seeking solace and safety._

 _As the protective field of the bonfire's power slid over his body, the young man fell down, breath ragged from escaping the great dragons._

" _Aha! You there boy, sit down over here. It's been a long journey for you hasn't it?"_

 _He nodded, before taking in the sight before him._

 _The voice belonged to a burly man of some 40 years, a massive crystal blue battleaxe sitting across his lap as he said, "Oh, escaped from the Great Dragon Nest have you? Not many venture into that region, and even fewer survive! Hm? Infected by Dragon Poison you say? Ahaha! I've just the thing for that. A few drops of rat blood, a dash of pepper, a salamander scale, a blue hedgehog, and there we go! Feeling better already? Glad to hear that boy? Say, would you like to listen to the tale of the three heroes who ventured into that nest? Aha, you've a good eye for stories. Very well then. it all started with a priest of fire, a priest of water, and a priestess of the earth. And these three, these three conquered the nest with trickery, battle tools, and most oddly, a small frog..."_

Lily's voice rang out as Reimu flipped out of the window, landing next to Marisa who had already picked up the Three Fairies of Light.

As they flew off home after briefly conversing with their friends, they fell upon the futons for an afternoon nap...


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Oh god I'm so sorry. Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 3 came out, and then I fell asleep early yesterday, so... Please enjoy a late chapter?

"You aren't actually sick are you Reimu?"

Silence answered the question, although the faintest of smirks did show through.

"Ah, nevermind ze. See ya after school."

With that, the Hakurei family left, as Reimu smiled and whispered from under her blankets, "Thanks Marisa."


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: This is at like 5 in the morning, so please forgive the shortness.

As Reimu broke off from the formation that they flew to school in, Marisa waved her off while yelling, "Good luck!"

Reimu shouted back her thanks, before speeding towards Yukari's house, the owner of the house appearing behind her as they went to work on the Great Hakurei Barrier's abnormalities...


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: Bue, I'm tired... Please enjoy.

Oh god, the Neps are invading my mind!

"Keep reviewing Inverse functions. That's it for today."

With that said, Ran turned to her own calculations, mutters of, "Sanzu River..." and "Add a Neptune, the planet's size..."

Reimu began her two worksheets, working diligently on them until lily's voice rang out, and she headed to her next class...

* * *

"Today, we have another two people presenting their short stories. Reimu will be first."

As Akyuu gave her instructions, Reimu stood up to give her story.

" _Of any possible day, out of 364 other days, why did my big sister have to come to my apartment today?_

 _Look, I'm just a normal teenager just trying to live a normal life, going to a normal school to get a normal education. Well, excluding the mandatory combat drills in the early morning because of our military school. I tell you, those sessions are brutal to the point of freaking sadism, and I don't think anybody else in the world could finish them._

 _I don't actually know the exact location of our academy, something about government concealment and top secret classification. Still, I think that the school is mainly for the gifted in our society._

 _Among those select few were people of peculiar abilities, many of them capable of unexplainable phenomena, simply labeled as "magic." Abilities ranged from the manipulation of life to powerful blasts of concentrated light, meaning lasers, to even controlling the various elements, such as water and wind._

 _So, why wouldn't it seem like I was just a normal person, magic abilities aside?_

 _Okay, so maybe I've had some horrible, horrible luck in my lifetime, so much so that there's probably some kind of bad luck demon following me, but otherwise, I seem to be doing fine._

 _Really, I only got struck by lightning twice yesterday! That's a massive decrease from 5, like last week's incident!_

 _So, as you may understand, having your big sister arrive unannounced while your childhood best friend, who is a very pretty girl - gorgeous, in fact - is sleeping in the same bed as you, you might react in some questionable ways._

 _Namely, bashing your ice blue haired head into the wall when trying to get up, with your head aching and your eyes fuzzy. The magic icicles over my head dissipated, my control over them fading as my head spun._

 _I must have pissed off Lady Luck at some point. Was it karmic bashback that I was probably horribly cruel to puppies in a past life, or that I just nicked the last meatbun from my big sis yesterday? I'm sorry if that was it, but the meatbun was really goo-_

" _Oi, Cirno, get up already, it's-"_

 _My older sister's head appeared, one of her signature lectures already starting until she saw my best friend, Daiyousei and I on the bed._

 _Did I mention that I'm a girl, while I'm struggling to escape my blankets?_

 _Rumia, complete with sinister black raven wings to match, just stood before us in shock, her brain attempting to force a reboot process as Daiyousei woke up with groggy eyes, yawning cutely as she murmured in a soft voice, "Good morning Cirno. Did we finish last night?"_

 _Why would you phrase it like that?!_

 _Rumia's black eyes widened, looking around at the messy room, with clothes strewn and book bags scattered with worksheets from homework._

 _Okay, so maybe it does look like we may have been doing inappropriate things last night. We might have engaged in a tiny bit of showing affection for one another, taking a bath together and snuggling, but honestly, nothing of the major sort happened last night! We're just like, really comfortable around each other. Sort of._

 _I might have fallen in love with Aurora._

 _Hey, don't look at me like that, we love each other! Well, I love her more, but she's still sort of oblivious to my feelings._

 _Her lovely snow white skin, her gorgeous sea green locks, curves to die for, an adorable personality that could melt the heart of a grizzly bear, her radiant smile that brightened my day everytime I saw it, her vibrant laugh that brought joy to anyone who heard, her beautiful grass green eyes that held an endless amount of kindness and patience, her cute little pout whenever I tease her..._

 _I'm a love struck fool. But a happy one, that unfortunately, was going to be scolded by my big sister._

 _Rumia's high pitched, sweet voice uttered, "What were you two doing last night?"_

 _A gleam of mischief shone in Rumia's eyes, grown from a lifetime of teasing me endlessly for everything, ranging from being struck by lightning, falling into a pool, and even getting stuck in an air duct._

 _My voice rose to a shout as I yelled, "It's not what it looks like! We were just-"_

 _Daiyousei's smile was practically audible as her sleepy voice said, "What are you talking about Cirno? We did everything last night, both of us! We finished everything, and worked out all of the positioning!"_

 _Rumia's hysterical laughter of, "Is that so!" rang out through the apartment as I could only mutter with my eyes closed, "Why can't she see that we were just doing our tactical geography homework last night..."_

As she finished her story, Reimu simply listened to the advice of her class, various critiques going in one ear and out the other, as she vaguely registered the horrible advice of her classmates. It wasn't that she didn't like being critiqued, it was just that their advice was honestly terrible, and it was on a piece that she had whipped up in an hour. It was a silly piece that she had written, then presented as a joke.

As the next story was read, Reimu instead put her head down and took it easy.

* * *

"Good morning nuclear reactor san, how are you today?"

Okuu had taken to speaking to the newly awakened nuclear reactor, asking about its day and if there was anything specifically required as she ran her routine check up along with Orin.

The reactor quietly said so as to not disturb Reimu, "Good. Reimu's residual spirit energy is powerful and refreshing, and I modified myself to be able to work at a much higher capacity than before, nearly 5 times as much."

Okuu paused in her manual readings through her powers as she contemplated, "A five times increase? What incredible power from the Shrine Maiden..."

From the monitors, Orin responded, "It's to be expected. She's proven her strength against the Youkai of Boundaries and nearly defeated her in combat, even without the Spell Card Rules in place."

"True..."

The rest of the check up passed in silence, as one duo slept while the other two continued their work...

* * *

"Hey, why are we here?"

"Free pizza?"

"No Marisa, I mean, why is this here?"

"Free pizza?"

A Yin Yang Orb made contact with Marisa's head.

"Nepu!"

"Why is there a pizza party here?!"

Sure enough, their surroundings were filled with students of all types, many of them conversing about something call NEASC.

"Well, there was this event at our mutual friend's school, and... I guess we count as members for that?"

Reimu's eyes furled and unfurled, as she attempted to discern the reason.

She gave up, and muttered, "So help me gaps, Mr. Yakumo..."

* * *

"Nepchoo!"

I wiped my nose, and returned to my work on writing stories...

* * *

"Research your GMO topics. That's all."

Medicine stepped out of the classroom, working on her own projects as the class began their work.

Reimu had been assigned to the positive attributes of GMOs, and as such, she slogged through the obviously terrible information.

Her notes followed as such.

" _Cows Genetically modified to give healthier milk._

" _a calf whose milk could be drunk by people suffering from lactose intolerance and a second animal whose milk contains high levels of "healthy" fat found in fish."_

 _(Protests of safety of milk from genetically modified animals. Could prove dangerous, lethal even to humans)_

 _Chinese scientists have also managed to splice 300 human genes, with same properties of breast milk._

 _Potential that in 5-10 years time that herds of low (even no) lactose cows will be able to produce new dairy products (Possible for lactose intolerant personnel to consume milk like this)_

" _In the UK around five per cent of people are lactose intolerant, but in some parts of Africa and Asia up to 90 per cent of the population do not have the ability to digest milk."_

 _That means that with the advent of low-no lactose cows producing that type of milk, everybody previously lactose intolerant (That can afford it) will be able to consume milk._

 _(More ammo for cons: Scientists have used genes in the same method as performed in the cloning of Dolly the Sheep.)_

 _In another experiment, scientists managed to splice additional genes devoted to high levels of omega-3 fatty acids, and half of the unhealthy omega-6 fatty acids. Good because of increasing need for Omega-3 fatty acids._

 _(Animal rights protests. Morally improper.)_

 _(Wendy Higgins, from the Humane Society International, said: "This simply isn't a morally responsible direction for farming to be heading in._

 _"Genetic modification of animals has an almost unique capacity to cause suffering and the welfare impacts on the animals produced can be both unpredictable and severe._

 _"The history of GM research tells us that the unseen cost will be animals born with unexpected and lethal deformities such as tumours, brain defects, deformed limbs and arthritis."_

 _Dr Helen Wallace, director of Genewatch, added: "There is a question of food safety with GM livestock._

 _"As with all GM technology, there is a potential for unintended consequences as it is interfering with the natural biological production pathways of milk, so it could effect other nutrients or even have harmful effects.")_

 _Summary: Morally improper. could cause suffering and welfare issues on produced animals. Unpredictable and severe possible consequences._

 _New animals could be born with unexpected and lethal deformities, like tumours, brain defects, deformed limbs and arthritis._

 _GMO's national geographic interview_

 _Dean Dellapenna claims that genetic modification of agriculture could be the next wave of the future. He envisions vegetables loaded with cancer fighting agents, of nutritional genes spliced into large scale crops, of curing starvation through higher crop yields and better nutrition for all. The next wave in agriculture and health._

 _(Opposition claims that products are being rushed to market before full effects are understood, bringing the potential of unknown diseases being spread by food consumption. Also possible attacks on weeds of monarch butterflies which they nest on, and creation of superweeds, a result of natural selection.)_

 _Wheat and rice plants, traditionally modified in the past few decades are producing high yields._

" _They can put a rat gene into lettuce to make a plant that produces vitamin C or splice genes from the cecropia moth into apple plants, offering protection from fire blight, a bacterial disease that damages apples and pears."_

 _GMOs are defeating weeds, insects, and diseases._

 _Some plants made so that they withstand chemical spraying that normally kill most other plants._

 _Squash and papaya for example have been genetically modified to resist diseases._

 _ **Something that could go into other topics: "**_ _Other food plants—squash and papaya, for instance—have been genetically engineered to resist diseases. Lately scientists have been experimenting with potatoes, modifying them with genes of bees and moths to protect the crops from potato blight fungus, and grapevines with silkworm genes to make the vines resistant to Pierce's disease, spread by insects."_

 _Dean claims that risks in food exist everywhere._

 _And Eric Sachs (Monsanto spokesperson) says their GMO products undergo some of the most severe testing for potential toxins and allergens. Additional tests are made for nutrient levels, protein amounts and other stuff to ensure safety, as compared to normal plants._

 _Rigorous testing in the past has revealed negative allergic effects in humans, when brazillian nut genes were spliced into soybeans as a test. Upon discovery of the negatives, the project was abandoned, proving that biotech companies do have public safety as a concern._

 _(Gene modifying in general is dangerous, and could provoke or create new diseases or issues in these experiments.)_

 _One positive to GMOs is that they also reduce insects and such. This in turn allows for lower amounts of food to be infected, and thus brings lower amounts of those diseases and such to human consumption. Like insect repelling corn, where less insects means less human diseases."_

As she continued her notes, Medicine poked her head out from the classroom and called, "Reimu! We're headed to the greenhouse now."

Nodding in affirmation, Reimu packed up her belongings to perform her daily ritual of watering and taking care of her plants...

* * *

"Oreo cheesecake... Sleepy..."

Reimu nodded off and walked towards the sinks, as her group began preparing the dessert.

It was only as Lily's voice rang out that the food was placed into the walk in refrigerator, and Reimu headed off to her next class.

* * *

"7.62X51 mm custom tooled cartridges fired from an M-134G Minigun inside of a giant metal ricocheting box. Sure you can dodge these Aya?"

"Of course Reimu. I'm not called the fastest tengu for nothing!"

"Good luck."

As the class took cover behind the blast shelter, Aya closed her eyes and concentrated, her senses expanding as the timer counted down from 5 seconds.

 _Ding._

The report of the minigun's furious roar echoed through the box and to the ears of the the blast shelter.

Aya's eyes snapped open, and with the precision of a master began seamlessly dodging the bullets, all of her senses opened as she dodged the high caliber rounds from all directions, her lips in a grin as she shouted, "Wonderful, wonderful! This is so nepping fun!"

12 seconds, 400,000 USD, and a rate of fire of 10,000 rounds per minute later, and Aya floated in midair, that same grin still plastered across her face as she bowed and said, "What's next?"

A moment later, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed off to pick up the kids, and returned home with them after conversing with their friends for a brief while.

Upon arrival to the shrine, the Three Fairies of Light began doing homework as Marisa prepared the afternoon snack, and Reimu fell asleep...


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: Oh hey, it's friday. Please enjoy. And I just forgot everything that happened, so I replaced it with something else.

"Today, you'll be reading your terms that you found relating to various laws in the US. Now Reimu, would you please read the definition that your group came up with for Dreamers."

Keine's question sounded out, as Reimu looked at their document and realized a horrible fact.

"Keine-Sensei, the group member responsible for that word didn't get a definition."

A twitch in her eyes briefly flared until Keine continued, "That's fine. Next."

The stage passed with more definitions, until Lily's voice rang out and Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

Alarms rang out through the school, various teachers and high level youkai and humans alike rushing about as Reimu and Marisa stopped a running tengu and asked, "What's-"

The tengu briefly pointed to a TV, live feed of explosions and gunfire ringing out in Paris as they caught glimpses of a few notable features.

Upon several of the faces of the terrorist force...

Were animalistic traits.

Marisa's voice whispered, "Hostile outer world youkai..."

Reimu's eyes hardened into slits of fury as she grabbed Marisa by the arm and said, "Gear up for full extermination. This is a direct violation of the Gensokyo Conventions..."

As the duo met up with Yukari and the other leaders of the relief and assault force, they stood at the forefront of both forces, gaps all around them leading to different locations as Reimu came up and said, "Hostile outer world youkai forces are cooperating with the terrorist attack occurring within Paris, France, something that we must go against. Two task forces, one assigned to relief and one assigned to extermination will be sent. I will lead the assault force, while Marisa will lead the relief force."

As she looked out at the determined faces of emergency troops gathered, Marisa shouted with her fist in the air, "Let's make the bastards pay!"

Cries of battle and cheering roared as the two forces moved through the portals to begin their operation...


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: It's Monday. Please enjoy.

"Start your debate."

Medicine looked on, bored out of her mind at the bantering humans, citing idiotic information found from outer world sources as Reimu glanced about, bored and almost asleep.

Next to her, Rumia glanced over at Reimu's notes to see quite a bit.

"These are all the notes from a few days ago... I suppose we'll just use them."

With that, Medicine called out, "Reimu, respond to the complaint against GMOs."

Mumbling out a comprehensive answer in response to the other group's complaints, Reimu outlined several specific articles and sources that stated that various companies were undergoing harsh testing to test for various issues, such as Monsanto. What was left unsaid, was that that was all false, and that everybody in the room knew that Gensokyo had already found methods to counter the usage of pesticides and such. Simple applications of nature and magic did the trick just fine.

Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

"You'll be doing a few sentences, writing out the chinese and english."

Meiling's instructions were swift as she returned to the napping corner, as the class worked and played until the next stage...

* * *

"Anybody with Democratic debate notes, hand them in now. Afterwards, we're going over your homework on legal and illegal immigration terms."

Keine's speech concluded as Reimu handed her debate in, as she began speaking of the notes contained within the terms.

Reimu's own notes followed as such.

" _Amnesty_

 _English as a National Language_

 _Dreamers_

 _Birthright Citizenship_

 _If you were born on US soil, you are automatically a citizen. The 14th amendment says "all persons born or naturalized in the US are citizens of the US and of the states when they reside". You get all the rights of a citizenship: you are allowed to vote, beginning eligible for other programs, etc._

 _State Tuition for Dreamers_

 _Public assistance to unauthorized immigrants_

 _An unauthorized immigrant is someone who does not have the proper authorization to live in the United States. Some public assistance include Food Stamps and the School Breakfast and Lunch Program. Available, is also is a private charity called Food for Survival, where they do not ask your immigration status. Health wise, there are available health insurances for eligible children, pregnant women, and Emergency Medicaid is available for those willing to fill out paperwork._

 _Path to citizenship_

 _The most common path to citizenship allows a green card holder (permanent resident) of at least 5 years before applying for naturalization. Some people are given green card holders married to a U.S. citizens, green card holders in the military and their family, and citizenship through parents. Some eligibility requirements include must be 18+ at the time of time of filing, live in the US for at least 3 months before filing out the application, and "be a person of good moral character"._

 _Guest worker program_

 _This program allows temporary residence and work in the US until another group of workers are ready to rotate. These guest workers usually perform low skilled agricultural, industrial, or domestic labor. After their contract has expired, they are forced to return home. Because they are only visiting temporarily for outside work, they are not considered permanent immigrants._

 _Legal status_

 _If you have gained legal status, you are no longer subject for deportation, you are authorized to work, and you can travel in and out of the US. To prove your legal status, you either have to show proof that you are a US citizen by having a copy of your birth certificate that has been issued by the civil register. You can also have a copy of your permanent resident card to show that you are a Permanent Resident and that you hold a green card._

 _Fines for employers of illegal immigrants_

 _Employers must verify immigrant status in order not to be fined for employing an illegal immigrant. Employees must complete and retain Form I-9 as required. If an employer violates this law, they may be subject to civil fines. For first offenses, these fine ranges from $110- $375 per worker, violation, or form. The maximum for third offense can range anywhere between $1,100-$16,000 per violation, worker, or form. Violations for criminal offenses are typically $3,000._

 _Work permits_

 _A legal authorization from the government which allows a country to let non-citizens to work temporarily. You have to apply for work authorization through Form I-765 before you begin work. Employment Authorization Document (EAD) is proof that you can work in the US and they typically are given for one year._

 _Wall along the border of Mexico_

 _Secure fence act._

 _Deportation_

 _The formal removal of an alien that has been found removable for violating the immigration laws. No matter how an alien entered the United States, if they have violated the terms of their nonimmigrant classification or status, they will be subject to any grounds of removal specified in the Immigration and Nationality Act._

 _Immigration courts_

 _Visa & visa exemption_

 _A visa is issued to a person who has permanent residency in another country, but wishes to be in the U.S. on a temporary basis._

 _Visa Exemption allows a person to be in the U.S. for 90 days or less if they meet certain requirements (e.g. they traveled to the U.S. for business), are eligible and have a valid Electronic System for Travel Authorization (ESTA) approval prior to travel._

 _Immigrant visas_

 _moving here from another country for a limited period of time/contain an expiration date._

 _An immigrant visa is a document issued by a U.S. consular officer abroad that allows you to travel to the United States and apply for admission as a legal permanent resident (LPR)._

 _Amount of immigration per year_

 _Non-immigrant visas_

 _A nonimmigrant visa is the visa issued to persons with a permanent residence outside the U.S. but who wishes to be in the U.S. on a temporary basis (i.e. Tourism, medical treatment, business, temporary work, or study (Think like a visitor pass)_

 _These can be a variety of reasons, with dozens of different types of visas, all with different time restrictions and different uses._

 _Visa: A government passport to allow people to come here legally._

 _H-1B visas_

 _H-1B visa. The US H1B visa is a non-immigrant visa that allows US companies to employ foreign workers in specialty occupations that require theoretical or technical expertise in specialized fields such as in architecture, engineering, mathematics, science, and medicine._

 _Examples include foreign scientists and doctors, technological experts, mathematicians, architecture managers._

 _Work visa is when their employer brings them here from another country._

 _H-2A visas_

 _An H-2A visa allows a foreign national entry into the U.S. for temporary or seasonal agricultural work. There are several requirements of the employer in regard to this visa._

 _An example of this can be the temporary immigration of hispanic workers coming to America in the Spring or Autumn seasons for harvesting._

 _Student visas_

 _Student visas are non-immigrant visas that do not require the holder to obtain citizenship. Any prospective student seeking higher education in another country must obtain a student visa for that country._

 _For example, exchange programs and students that would like to attend universities in the U.S. Like how foreign university students come here to study at MIT or Yale._

" _Green" card_

 _A permit allowing a foreign national to live and work permanently in the US. Legal permission._

 _Example: Chinese immigrants coming to the US in order to work (Not specific to seasons, like the H-2A Visas)_

 _Every 10 years, the Green Card must be renewed, as it will expire then._

 _Immigration for refugees- definition of refugee, asylum_

 _refugee- a person who has been forced to leave their country in order to escape war, persecution, or natural disaster_

 _asylum- is granted to people who have been persecuted or fear they will be persecuted on account of race, religion, nationality, and/or membership in a particular social group or political opinion_

 _Tracking system_

 _A database containing information on refugees that were granted asylum._

 _ICE (U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement)_

 _American federal law enforcement agency under the United States Department of Homeland Security (DHS), responsible for identifying, investigating, and dismantling vulnerabilities regarding the nation's border, economic, transportation, and infrastructure security_

 _Border patrol (U.S. Customs and Border Protection)_

 _charged with regulating and facilitating international trade, collecting import duties, and enforcing U.S. regulations, including trade, customs, and immigration_

 _USCIS (U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services)_

 _a component of the United States Department of Homeland Security that oversees lawful immigration to the United States. The stated priorities of the USCIS are to promote national security, to eliminate_ _immigration_ _case backlogs, and to improve customer services. 19,000 government employees."_

She was called on to answer H-1B visa, which she answered easily.

"You've all been assigned topics. Reimu, you've chosen the H-2A Visa, and you've chosen..."

Upon hearing her chosen topic, Reimu took it easy until her next stage.

* * *

A shrine maiden slept on in the reactor room, the reactor resting nearby in order to absorb her ambient energy,

* * *

"Today, you have a quiz on your Inverse functions. Good luck."

Reimu's previous studying paid off, as she quickly and efficiently rushed through the quiz, going back to check through until she was satisfied and handed it in.

She flew through the door, as Ran allowed them to leave as such if they were done, as Reimu headed off to lunch.

* * *

"We give our prayers to the victims of France in this tragic incident."

Momiji was solemn, as she had them stand in formation to honor the fallen.

"In their honor, we'll be taking time to pay our respects."

Thus, the stage passed, as they simply rested and payed their respects to the survivors of the incidents in Paris...

* * *

"Element of Craft on the usage of parenthesis."

Akyuu introduced their topic for today, as she checked homework and they began the stage.

Once they were given their prompt, Reimu wrote her story quickly.

" _You can't dear (Fox)."_

" _Of course I can honey (Wolf)."_

" _Sure, and cows can fly to the moon (Aerial transfer of the package is underway)."_

" _I don't see why not. Who says cows can't fly (Where did this info come from, and is it valid)?"_

" _Rogers told me. You know he is, always tinkering (Captain Rogers passed it, and SEALs don't often get bad intel)."_

" _Rogers huh? I guess that makes sense (It's true then. The package is in transit)."_

" _Yes it is. Now come dear, our flight is already here, so we don't have time for candy (Yes. We move out now, and ready... What gear do you have on you?)."_

" _Fine, fine. I'll get a Hershey's and Twix when we get back home (I brought my full assault and demolitions kit. Let's deal with this damn nuke."_

Lily's voice soon rang out, and Reimu headed out first, a subtle message telling Marisa to head home first, as she would be late due to barrier matters.

Reimu sped off towards Yukari's house, to begin repairs...


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: Another chapter. Please enjoy. Oh my god, it's so late, so this had to be uploaded the next day. Sorry.

"How many sick days are you going to take Reimu?"

"I swear I'm actually sick today. Something horrible hit me last night..."

A scrutinizing glare from Marisa observed Reimu's condition. Sure enough, she certainly seemed to be sick, but there was no reason for it to occur.

With a sigh, Marisa said, "Alright. Take it easy today."

As Marisa led the Hakurei family off to school, Reimu remained in bed, groaning as one of the worst sicknesses to date had struck her.

* * *

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked at Reimu's condition and said, "I'm sorry Reimu, but I couldn't create yesterday, so I had to make you sick that day. Thankfully, it'll only last for a day, so you'll be up good as new soon enough."


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Lookie at what we have here, another chapter. Please enjoy. Oh god why it already midnight.

"This is prompt 10, on description."

Akyuu began the class with this as she continued, "Also, this prompt will be in multiple parts, four to be precise. The first is when the lights go out. The second is when you describe someone, no adverbs or adjectives. The third is to make vivid details. The fourth is a moment in time. Begin."

Reimu's brush began flowing as she wrote quickly, not caring much for the piece.

" _I can taste the fear in the air._

 _Whispers of panic, of confusion, of chaos slowly flitted through my ears, its delicious energy feeding my power._

" _More darkness, more fear, more chaos!"_

 _A snap from my fingers echoed through the room, its ring slowly fading away as the atmosphere itself began to press down on the school._

 _More panic, more fear, I could feel the tension, the pumping blood of so many delicious meals hinted at in my mouth, the scents of sweat and the sounds of fear all culminating in what was to become a delicious meal, made of blood and fear._

 _Freckles of all sorts lined his face. Small, large, faint, prominent, and everything in between._

 _His eyes gleamed into the night, lamps palpable in the face of such brightness._

 _With such a marked face, it was a mystery that the rest of his body remained smooth as a baby._

 _Beauty radiated off of his body to gleam with sparkles._

 _Steel clashed just as tooth and claw sis long ago. In the most violent fashion possible. Swords and halberds, axes and spears, bows and crossbows all culminated in a cacophony of chaos and blood, bodies crashing into the ground in abundance. Upon the stained earth lay the broken armor and weapons of soldiers from ancient times, and today they would only add to those counts of slaughter. Sweat filled the as cries of death tore through the air as I asked myself, "What am I doing here?"_

 _Swords and halberds, axes and spears, bows and crossbows all culminated in a cacophony of chaos and blood, bodies crashing into the ground in abundance._

 _My eyes came to rest on one particular body, a young man with a little doll on the top of his helmet. No one knew why it was there, as when asked the man would only nod and not respond, and it was a simple thing really, ocean blue eyes with a forest green dress, a mop of emerald hair on its head. Sadly, it was covered in blood."_

As Reimu finished her stories, she took it easy until the next stage.

* * *

"Work on your Immigration Executive summaries. That's all."

With that said, Reimu continued her research on H-2A Visas...

* * *

" **Meiling is currently away. Take a free period. -Chief Maid Sakuya"**

* * *

"Apple pie that was horribly done, chocolate chip cookies, cinnamon pumpkin cake that was done well, and turkey. Why is it that you guys get to make cake and turkey?" Reimu asked.

"Because advanced culinary. And, it's my birthday, so we made cake." Mystia said.

* * *

"Boston Ferns. Start."

Medicine left the room in a hurry, muttering under her breath as the class performed their tasks and planted the Boston Ferns.

Once they were done, they took it easy until the next stage.

* * *

"Another damn barrier disturbance... how many could there be now?"

Reimu's flight path followed that of the central point of the Great Hakurei barrier, as she flew to begin more repairs, unknowing of the reason behind so many disturbances.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: A headache, a 3 hour long play, no sleep the previous night... Holy hell it's been a long thursday.

"Uguuu..."

"For what it's worth Reimu, I'm sorry."

"Why can't you just have normal days and not make me sick like- achoo!"

"When mother nature wants me to do something, I'm going to do that something. If it's to destroy a disturbance, I will. If I have to go to school like a normal teenager and use my introverted nerd form, I will. That being said, I had to force myself to sleep after that play, which was a few hours ago."

"I hate you Mr. Yakumo."

"I'm sorry Reimu. Really I am."

Reimu's eyes closed shut as she went back to sleep, suffering from a mild fever that had stayed with her for the day, as I stepped backwards into my own room, a small gap allowing me to travel instantly. Most assume that Yukari learned to utilize boundaries herself, but I was the one who taught her, the one who already had a mastery over creation, including boundaries.

Speaking of my daughter-

"Welcome home daddy!"

She's in my kitchen, making dinner.

I pinched my eyes shut and sighed, before going to help her...


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: So tired... Please enjoy.

"Continue work on your immigration topic research papers."

Keine gave her instructions, and the class began to work on their magic devices, Reimu herself continuing her work on H-2A Visas, until Lily's voice rang out and she headed to her next stage.

* * *

"Zzzz... zzzz..."

The soft snores of Meiling gently washed over the room, as the students simply slept or played away on various games until the next stage.

* * *

"You've got another prompt today, this one on cliques. You are to take this paragraph and make it non clique. If you finish early, you can do other stuff."

Kasen's instruction were heard and heeded, as the students rushed to begin their prompts.

Reimu's own prompt followed as such.

" _Michael stood stock still in the doorway, incredulousness rolling off his face in shock waves of amazement. There lay his lovely wife, languishly stretched upon their bed, in the very bedroom that they slept in, with none other than his horrible boss. Iron, water, plasma, and platelets all rose to 101 degrees celsius as Michael's pores flared open with his features extorting into an expression of supercalifragilisticexpialidociousness."_

Once done, Reimu's head dropped as she took it easy until her next stage.

* * *

"I'm too tired today..."

"Me too..."

"Naptime..?"

"Agreed..."

* * *

"Orin, she sleeps so much in this room."

"Okuu, of course she sleeps in this room. It's warm and the reactor likes her."

* * *

"Rational Functions. As your quiz is on monday, we'll go over this one more time."

Ran's wind magic rose into existence, as she began.

"All you need to really remember is to multiply each fraction by the denominator of the other fraction as both the numerator and denominator. See, take (5x/2x+5)+(3x/5x+2). On the first fraction, multiply it by 5x+2/5x+2, and then multiply the second fraction by 2x+5/2x+5. This gives both fraction equivalent denominators."

Her hands still drawing, Ran continued, "Otherwise, just remember basic Algebra 2 skills like exponent rules and how to factor, and you'll be fine."

The rest of the stage passed as the class continued studying...

* * *

"Rinnosuke, I'll be leaving early."

"Where you going Reimu?"

"Work."

"Ah, that. In that case, good luck."

"Thanks uncle."

With that, Reimu left their class which had a day off, as she flew off to begin repairs on the hakurei barrier...


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: Another week. Please enjoy.

"Water your plants, then work on your project."

With her instructions given, Medicine left the greenhouse, moving onto other matters as the class began their work.

Reimu and Rumia watered their cabbage, as they worked long into the stage...

* * *

"Do we even learn anything in Mandarin?"

"No. We can study ourselves though."

* * *

"You have a speech next week. It will be on HR 4038, otherwise known as American SAFE Act. This requires all covered aliens to undergo background checks. Covered alien refers to people applying for residence for middle eastern individuals. Today is for research into it."

Upon finishing her instructions, Keine retreated to her own work, as the class began their research.

Reimu continued working diligently until her next class.

* * *

Under the autumn skies, slept the shrine maiden.

* * *

"Rational equations. It's the same as Rational Expressions, but pay attention."

Ran's wind magic whistled as she said, "Take this equation, 3/2+1/x=2. Multiply the first two fractions by the other's denominator, thus you get 3x/2x+2/2x=2. From here, Add them to get 3x+2, then subtract the 2 from the other side over. Manipulate a few denominators and your end result will be x=2."

The rest of the stage continued in the same fashion as Reimu continued studying until the Lily's voice rang out.

* * *

"Training day. I want to see you all whipped into fighting shape for our next operation! Am I clear Soldiers?!"

"Yes ma'am! Our will is yours Captain Inubashiri!"

* * *

"Today's element of craft is on symbolism."

As Akyuu said her piece, she returned to her own work.

A short while later that Reimu had slept through, she awoke to find their prompt, a short story with symbolism, on the board to be written.

Her story followed as such.

" _My blade rests within its sheath._

 _It doesn't come out very often outside, only in times of need and of dire conflict. At home it resides within the shrine, a small temple built to house the sacred weapon. It was only to be cleaned when needed, and held in limbo for time immemorial._

 _Though long ago its glistening blade was tainted by blood, I no longer draw the sword for pleasure or trivial matters. Though a lifetime of blood it gained power, enough to rival the mightiest warriors of the world._

 _But I no longer drew the blade, for it would remain in its sheath until my final breath._

 _Then, and only then, might ehhe cursed blade be drawn for battle once more."_

As Reimu finished her story, Lily's voice rang out as Reimu flipped out of the window to land next to Marisa neatly. The Three Fairies of Light tackle hugged Reimu as she laughed and rubbed their heads with affection.

As they spoke to their friends for a brief while, they soon took off to return home to the Hakurei Shrine.

Upon arrival, Marisa fell atop the futons, as the trio piled on after her, Reimu sighing as she looked on with a fond smile while preparing the afternoon snack...


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: Huh, this is going to be a short week. Thanksgiving weekend. Regardless, please enjoy.

"Reimu, you're joining us for today."

Mystia's voice rang through the door gently, as Reimu joined her fellow chef and asked, "For what?"

A vast array of vegetables and turkeys were laid out as Mystia replied, "Thanksgiving orders from the teachers."

And so, the advanced culinary class, along with Reimu and Rinnosuke began preparing the turkeys and various other foods...

* * *

"Quiz today. It's only on how your neighbors are being annoying. You need to write sentences for how they're being annoying by listing their instances of annoyment, and give them a suggestion to solve it. Good luck."

Meiling gave her instructions for the class, and the class began their work.

As Reimu finished her work quickly and handed it in, she took it easy until their next stage.

* * *

"As your speech is next week, I hope that you all have been studying your topics. Even if you haven't I don't really mind if you all do it by your due date. If not, well... Many of you remember your earlier school days..."

Keine instructions proved simple as she ended with a smile, shivers running through the spines of all present.

Reimu's eyes were focused on her research, following as such.

" _Al-Assad: Friend to Russia. In charge of Syria as a dictator. Interviews with American reporters. Oppressive and utilized chemical weapons on own people. President of Syria, and commander in Chief. Fighting against rebels since ?. President since 2000, re elected in 2007. Father's death gave him the presidential seat._

 _Civil War in Syria: A few years of conflict already. Rebels conflict with government. ISIS movement disrupts both fights (?). Russian movement destroying large swathes of ISIS, but also high (?) civilian casualties. Utilized chemical weapons on civilian forces. UN made him implicated for war crimes, tried to. Made agreement with Russia to disable chemical weapons in Syria. Specific UN organization also using inspections and dismantling, primarily involved in hunting down WMDs. We have issues with who we try to support. Want to support rebels, but not working too well._

 _ISIS in Syria: Their presence is causing upheaval and issues with both sides (?) (Or just to one side?) Russia is a friend of Syria, meaning Assad._

 _Bombing campaign in Syria: American, Western European, some Middle Eastern countries joint efforts of using air force bombing. Hits Syria and other Middle Eastern nations. Primarily ISIS targets, as they are operating within Syria._

 _Syrian Refugees: Refugees fleeing conflict, flee to other nations like EU and US. Most flee to neighboring countries. Created a crisis for these nations, with so many refugees fleeing. 10,000 refugees pledged to immigrate to U.S. UN has pledged ? refugees to come._

 _American SAFE Act of 2015: This requires all covered aliens to undergo background checks when entering the US. Covered alien refers to people applying for residence for middle eastern individuals. FBI Director must approve covered aliens to immigrate to the United States. Approval must be sent to NSA and HS Directors and must also be approved._

 _FBI Director: James Covey_

 _Secretary of Homeland Security: Jeh Johnson_

 _Director of National Intelligence: James Clapper_

 _Secretary of State: John Kerry_

 _Speaker of the House: Paul Ryan._

 _Do not use presidential candidates for evidence._

 _Provisions and Controversy: Approximately half of the states are now refusing refugees due to the Paris attacks. One terrorist was found to be an ISIS operative, disguised as a refugee fleeing Syria."_

Once she was done with her research for the day, Reimu put her head down and took it easy until Lily's voice rang out, and she headed to her next class.

* * *

Dodging Danmaku almost lazily, Reimu's eyes caught a glimpse of Sanae sitting against the bleachers, resting.

Of course, Reimu maneuvered over to where she was resting while dodging the patterns, coming a light stop in front of the other shrine maiden as she asked, "Sanae? You're taking a break today?"

Sanae's eyes opened from her nap, as she looked up and replied, "Oh, Reimu! Yes, we were just performing some high level miracles yesterday, so I'm still drained. Have fun though!"

Now knowing of the reason behind why Sanae was resting today, Reimu dove back into the fray of Danmaku, as a light exercise.

* * *

"Nothing new. Keep reviewing."

Ran gave them their worksheets, and the class continued their work.

* * *

"You'll just watch a video on greenhouses. Now be quiet-"

The rambunctious screams of the right side of the room continued sounding, their blatant disregard for respect and decency completely shown as they continued talking loudly, ignoring Medicine.

Medicine's eye twitched as she began mumbling under breath, magic flowing through her body as her abilities came into focus.

The right side of the room suddenly fell silent.

Then the comedy act started.

Whether it were acting like monkeys or performing the most embarrassing of acts possible, the right side of the room was subjected to subconscious manipulation through the use of various chemicals, those of which Medicine was knew intimately.

And she was recording it with Yuuka's autonomous magical equipment, imbued with the powerful flower youkai's power.

As the right side of the room was placed within in an isolation barrier at Medicine's request from Reimu, the video began.

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu bade Medicine goodbye as she went through the gap, vaulting out of a window only to land neatly upon the ground next to Marisa, who had already picked up the Three Fairies of Light.

As they chatted upon meeting up with their friends, the trio still hanging off of Reimu's arms and head, the group was soon on their way back to the Hakurei Shrine.

Upon arrival to the shrine, they all piled onto the futons as Reimu pulled the blankets over them, the five drifting off to the realm of dreams...


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: Well, I've survived Black Friday, and I'm up to a somewhat acceptable state of awakeness, so let's finish this chapter. Unfortunately I've already forgotten what happened that day, so... Please enjoy.

"All in favor of skipping school today?"

All hands in the room rose as one, everyone's minds all focused on the singular thought of not going to school.

"It's a unanimous decision. Today, we skip school!"

"YEAH!"


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: Another week. Please enjoy- oh god why do I have so many notes from Government?

"Do you like waffles?"

"Marisa, please don't."

"C'mon Reimu, do you like pancakes?"

"If you finish that-"

"Do you like french toast- Wait no I'm sorry, please put me down!"

Reimu's barriers held Marisa stock still, as she readied her gohei just like a baseball bat, the rest of the family watching in amusement.

Suika's commentary droned on as she said, "Hakurei steps up to the plate, readied her custom bat, and the ball is standing still..."

Marisa's cries for mercy still sounding, Reimu stepped forwards and declared, " **Hakurei Home Run!"**

Her gohei swung, and Marisa was launched into the air as she cried out, "And Team Marisa's blasting off again!"

As Reimu sheathed her gohei, one of several made for combat, the Hakurei family packed their bags and chatted on the way to school, to which Reimu headed to her first class.

* * *

"Water your plants, afterwards we've got a magic demonstration."

Medicine's instructions passed through their ears as the class quickly set about taking care of their plants, Rumia exclaiming with joy at her new herbs growing.

Rumia's grin turned to Reimu as she said, "Thanks Reimu! Spreading out the seeds worked just like you said."

"You're welcome Rumia."

As the class finished their work, Marisa soon walked in through the gap to the greenhouse, sporting a massive bruise on her head as she smiled sheepishly at Reimu, who was glaring at her.

Marisa cleared her throat, and began their work on the fundamentals of magic, and for those more experienced, more advanced techniques such as the manipulation of various elements.

As the stage soon ended, Reimu pulled Rumia aside for a moment, asking where she was headed.

Rumia responded with the back of the school, as Reimu smirked and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Rumia gave a smile of her own and replied cheerfully, "Sure!"

As Reimu picked her up, she muttered a short incantation, spiritual power imbuing the spell as she tore a gap in space, throwing Rumia through it.

She tracked Rumia's location through the gap's sensory system, a precaution that she had created, and found that Rumia landed next Cirno and her other friends.

Marisa's eyes twinkled at the display as she said, "I see you've been playing with that new power."

Reimu replied as she toyed with a gap of her own, "Indeed. As you already know from being there with me, Thanksgiving had a fairly large barrier problem, and during that my observations of Yukari's more skilled manipulation allowed me to finally learn and create the proper signature for gap creation, but not for boundaries. I only power mine through pure spiritual power, and you power yours through magic and technology."

Marisa put her face into her palm as she said, "Who were you even talking to?"

Her brow lowered, Reimu said, "Explaining it to the readers, what else?"

Marisa raised a hand as she groaned, "Stop it, stop it. You've been influenced by too much Hyperdimension Neptunia."

Who, me?

"Yes you, now get back on track!"

Alright, alright. Sheesh, tough crowd.

As Reimu and Marisa stepped through their own gaps, they entered the school and directly into their own classes.

* * *

"We're learning about family today."

Meiling was for once, not meditating, as she was expected to teach at least a few things as she began her lesson.

Meiling's hands began writing in front of her, small traces of chi in the air condensing to form visible characters as she explained, "On your father's side, you have Grandpa, ye ye,（爷爷）, Grandma, nai nai,（奶奶）, sister, gu gu,（姑姑）, older brother, bo bo,（伯伯）, and younger brother, shu shu,（叔叔）. On your mother's side, you have the same, only the sisters and brothers are different and the names are altered. Grandpa is wai gong, 外公，grandma is wai po, 外婆， Brother would be jiu jiu, 舅舅, and an unmarried sister is ai yi, 爱意, and a married sister is yi ma, 姨妈. Now that you have those, create a short dialogue explaining these relations."

With that in mind, Reimu and Youmu began their work, creating a dialogue in minimal time as they gave it to Meiling and took it easy for the rest of the stage, until Lily's voice rang out and they headed to their next stages.

* * *

Keine stood before the class, as she fumed quietly,muttering under her breath, "Stupid outer world teachers," and "Why can't they teach..." until she straightened herself.

"This speech will comprise of several parts, so please pay attention."

Keine's scrolls floated before the class, the blackboard ignored as the words became enlarged.

"Feel free to ignore half of this, since a majority of this is common sense. You need to stay on topic, and you should decide whether to support or refute it. Need a short intro. Thesis does not need to be the last sentence of the intro. More personal info should be used. Transitions not needed, but useful. Firstly, secondly, furthermore, additionally, things like that. 3 expert sources. Use administrative personnel, like if FBI Director makes statements. Not presidential candidates. Syrian refugees, but also Iraq refugees can't be ignored. One former Navy SEAL even wrote a book, and when he was interviewed he spoke of several extremely important personnel, like one Iraq soldier who fought alongside his SEAL team in the Middle East, proving to be instrumental in several battles. Yet the man and his family are still waiting for visas, even after 6 years. Conclusion should be clear about urging position you support. "My fellow senators." Quote the president polls, when were polls done and by who? Unlike a certain Government teacher, I will be grading you directly and you'll have your grade back that day. I don't believe in suspense, but rather efficiency. A Whip is a person who has the job of vote counting. Also as a minority leader. Republicans made the bill at first, HR 4038, and almost all Republicans in the House of Representatives voted in favor of it. Three fourths of the Democrats also voted in favor of the bill as well. But Democrats also want to oppose, because President Obama will veto bill. So, that brings us to the question of what can Gensokyo do? Well, we can evacuate outer world youkai that are willing, quietly help factions depending on values, as some do support ISIS while others support governments, just as some of you support HR 4038 and some oppose it. We might also be able to offer services to outer World factions, as many can gain power through these methods."

As she looked around at the classroom, most of the students already playing games and such, Keine sighed as she clapped her hands and said, "I don't care if you weren't paying attention or sleeping, but here's what you need to listen to. The speech is on Wednesday, so be prepared. Now do your work. Or play for that matter."

As such, the class began working, playing, or sleeping, as the stage continued...

* * *

Under the coming winter, a shrine maiden slept...

* * *

"Review. That is all."

Ran spoke, and so the class followed, working on the five worksheets until lunchtime.

* * *

"Danmaku, danmaku, a duel between some youkai."

"Whatcha singing?"

"Some christmas carol from the outer world."

* * *

"Breaking the fourth wall and such for today."

As Reimu listened to Akyuu's introduction and the presentation, they were soon given a prompt.

Neps were made.

" _Neptune, stop that!"_

" _But our readers need to see us in our awesome armor!"_

" _Our readers can't see that from words!"_

 _Their sets of armor were magnificent works of art. Gold and silver plates covered Neptune's chest, while greaves of black adorned Noire's arms, protecting her fragile arms that would break-_

" _My arms are not fragile, you idiot!" Shouted Noire, clearly furious at the blanton fourth wall breaking and the author's inept- Hey, stop that! You're a character, so why is my pen obeying you?_

 _Neptune pitched in, "But we own you author, just like we own the audience!"_

 _No Neptune, you don't- Wait, don't come out of my computer and- Guh!"_

As she finished and Lily's voice rang out to mark the end of the day, Reimu flew outside, towards the barrier to begin her daily check ups...


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: Another day, another chapter. Please enjoy- Oh Kanako why is it already so late?

"Have fun with cinnamon buns. I'll be washing because my brain won't function right now. Too tired..."

* * *

"Here's a game. Match what you see on the magic projector with your magic devices after connecting."

The stage went on like so, students matching and answering questions in a bid to stay in first place.

* * *

"Speech tomorrow. Reimu, you'll be the Republican Whip, and you also need to figure out the order of speech givers."

The stage passed without incident as the class researched and worked on their speeches.

* * *

"Were you expecting anything else besides Danmaku?"

"No."

* * *

"Quiz today."

Reimu completed her quiz and then took it easy.

* * *

"Water your plants, then finish watching the video on greenhouses."

As Medicine gave her instructions, the stage soon passed and Lily's voice rang out to signal the end of the day.

Reimu created her own gap, landing neatly next to Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light, patting their heads as she greeted her children.

They chatted with their friends for a while before heading back to the shrine, where upon arrival Reimu fell atop the futon while Star tucked her in, Sunny and Luna helping marisa with the afternoon snack...


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: My sleep schedule, please stop changing. Don't remember what happened yesterday, so... yeah.

Red and white pulsed through the room, each wave of power created from the barrier immense in strength and filled with malicious intent to those that would intrude upon the bedroom.

Reimu's bedroom was guarded by a subconscious barrier that arose when she wanted to remain undisturbed, whether it be for private reasons or when she needed sleep.

Needless to say, none of the Hakurei family wanted to brave those tides of power in an attempt to wake Reimu up, as Marisa sighed and muttered, "Maybe we went too far with those pranks last night..."

Suika yawned and responded, "Yeah, just a tad."

Mima looked about, noticing the unwillingness of the family to try to wake the mother up and stood to walk inside.

Sunny's hands snapped up as she ran towards Mima in panic yelling, "No grandma, don't-"

 **BANG!**

Mima was sent flying back, flipping over several times before stabilizing midair, heavy breathing coming from her as she weakly groaned, "Ugh... let's just go to school..."

As such, the Hakurei family minus the mother headed off to their school, as they all remembered one specific fact.

Hell hath no fury like Reimu wanting sleep.


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: Hello, welcome back, yada yada yada.

"Yukari wants me in 10 minutes, so let's make this quick."

Ran's rushed words flowed quickly, her instructions already underway while writing.

"Algebraically solving inequalities. Just like Algebra 1, but here the only difference is that you'll be writing in interval notation, using restrictions. You also need to find Critical points, which are the y axis, and x is done when y is 0."

Though there was more to be said, Ran's demeanor changed as she started walking toward the door muttering, "Damn it, can't even finish my class..."

Reimu tracked Ran's motions and asked through a private spiritual link, " _The boundary issue of the Kappa and Tengu?"_

Ran huffed without turning around as she exited the classroom, " _Of course. They can't agree on where the boundaries are and I have to go fix the problem."_

Reimu gave the impression of a raised eyebrow to the fox, as she sent back, " _Now now, try to sympathize with them. It might suck having to resolve petty issues like these, but these youkai have been arguing for millennia, and the issue to important to them."_

Ran's hum responded her suggestion, as they greeted each other farewell.

* * *

"Today we have two stories to hear. You'll give feedback and- ah you already know this."

Akyuu returned to her work as the class began listening, providing feedback to the stories of some human she didn't recognize and Raiko.

The first was of a young girl who met her missing father with sadness and grief all over it. It was painful to read.

Raiko's was thankfully bearable, about a research team working on finding a giant fish with decent storytelling.

Lily's voice soon rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

Napping did not occur, surprisingly enough.

Instead, Reimu spoke with Alice on various sewing techniques, both of them well versed in many of the intricacies of the arts.

* * *

"The Savage Garden. List five pests and what they do-"

As the movie began, the right side of the room was, once again in a uproar, as their lack of care for Horticulture culminated in screaming, inane chatter, and disgust at the various scenes shown. What's so bad about eating bugs and laying eggs?

"DIE ONE THOUSAND FUCKING DEATHS YOU SHITTY PRICKS!"

The right side of the room was subjected to a speciality poison developed by Medicine and Yuuka, mixing knowledge of poisons and various herbs to create non lethal yet excruciatingly painful concoctions.

Reimu and Rumia watched on in amusement, the former commenting, "Did you know that these are more painful than both old and new poisons in the Outer World? Back during the First World War when there weren't laws on chemical weapons, they practically destroyed the human body from the inside. Today some poisons can target mental processes and induce horrible pain. But this combines all of them alongside magic and technology developed here in Gensokyo exclusively. Mental, physical, emotional, chemical, everything is used. Truly a terrifying weapon."

The rest of the stage in relative peace, the rest of the class undergoing pain beyond imagination as they soon headed to lunch.

* * *

"Pizza dough. I am not explaining anything, I am cleaning, and have fun."

* * *

While rolling to the side midair, Marisa went to their private part magic driven part spiritually driven communication line to ask Reimu, " _Kinda strange how Danmaku is the speed of outer world bullets, huh?"_

" _I suppose. We've gotten used to the patterns and speed, but compared to Outer World humans I'm amazed by how slow they are, in both physical speed and reaction time. Although, I have seen a few notable examples of people who dodge bullets sheerly based on prediction time."_

" _I remember those. Say, wanna go pick up the kids first?"_

" _Sure."_

With that, Reimu and Marisa left the Danmaku barrage and headed over to the middle school after bidding farewell to the others, where they were greeted by the bright smiles of the trio who tackle hugged their mother and aunt.

As they flew home to the Hakurei Shrine, they chatted for a while until landing at the front entrance.

Reimu fell atop the futons while the Three Fairies of Light and Marisa began preparing the afternoon snack...


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: It's December, and you know what? I think I'll give you guys some of the omakes that I've been working on. But until then, please enjoy another chapter.

"We've got a few speeches left, and first up is Reimu."

As Keine began their stage and gave instructions, Reimu stood to stand up at the podium.

She began her speech.

" _Madam President, Senators. 14 years ago, America suffered one of the worst tragedies in modern history on September 11th. Just a few weeks ago on November 13th, Paris was hit by a massive terrorist attack, killing over a hundred people and wounding many more. The rapidly increasing frequency of terrorist attacks proves that our current system of preventing terrorism is severely flawed and reform is desperately needed. Fellow senators, I urge you to support the passing of H.R. 4038, which would authorize additional background checks by the Department of Homeland Security in addition to the Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigations and the Director of National Intelligence on covered aliens from Iraq and Syria for the sake of American security. Passing this bill would ensure that our borders are secure, thus mitigating the threat of terrorism in the United States. The American people deserve this peace of mind, especially considering that we are more than capable of providing it to them. The United States has always been a beacon of security and strength in the face of world tragedies. Those in situations of need have always turned to America to help them, and we will not turn our backs to the international victims of terrorism in passing this bill. It is true that we have the moral obligation to open our home to these people in need and we will do so, but only after sufficient security measures have been taken to ensure the protection of the American people._

 _Firstly, while it may be unfair to the millions fleeing persecution and hostility in the Middle East, the safety of the American people must come first, even when admitting people that are suffering as greatly as them. However, CBSNews revealed a report from Iraqi intelligence officials that proved that several of the terrorists who participated in the Paris attacks committed on 11/13 were in fact ISIS operatives who met up with a sleeper cell in France. As such, additional security measures must be implemented in order to ensure the safety of the American people, as this could very well happen to us. Additionally, in a recent report by Govtrack, House Republicans have stated in a summary of the bill that, "Top Administration counterterrorism and security officials have repeatedly told Congress that the current refugee vetting process is insufficient to ensure terrorists are not admitted as refugees," and we believe this to be true. Without proper security measures, America may be at the same risk as what happened in Paris._

 _Secondly, one of the primary concerns of the Senate must also include providing for the common defense of the public, and that includes giving them peace of mind in order to create a peaceful environment. Without that illusion of peace, any actual security measures may run into heavy interference due to civil unrest and indignation at what could appear to be further attempts in racial discrimination against refugees from Syria and Iraq, further adding to opposition of this bill. As Congressman Jim Himes has stated, America is an exceptional nation, one that can retain its moral values while still providing for the security of the American people. While this is an admirable goal and should be applauded, it is also not enough. He is in favor of opposition that claims that America already has enough security, but it is the premise of possible terrorism that keeps the public in fear, and is something that must be addressed. Thus, proper security measures must be taken in order to keep the American people secure._

 _Finally, I must urge you once again senators to support H.R. 4038, not only for the sake of American security, but to prevent terrorism in the United States. I yield the floor."_

As was custom, no applause sounded due to protocol, as Reimu walked back to her own seat, continuing to listen to more speeches, many of them related to security and more reasonable solutions as opposed to bleeding heart speeches about morality and the right thing to do.

Keine perused her papers and murmured under her breath, "Extra credit on a vote of who wins? That means that that the minority voters cannot win and it's solely to the discretion of whoever has more support... What the former hell is wrong with Outer World teachers? Not only that, but our friend's class is full of bleeding heart, moral high ground idiots..."

Keine raised her voice as she announced to the class, "Ignoring those types of points, here's an activity for you instead. In order to earn extra credit, you may work on research for H.R. 4038, following the news instead. Report to me what the result of the actual vote is."

Though it went unspoken the underlying message was understood.

" _Take the points and run. Well, more like let me give you some free points, but the first is funnier."_

As such, the rest of the stage passed in research, until Lily's voice rang out and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"Hey, what are we learning today?"

"Something about family?"

"Let's just take a nap."

"Like sensei? Sur-"

 **Click.**

"Students, where are you going? You should be paying attention."

"Wait, we're sorry chief maid!"

The class was soon covered in unconscious bodies as Reimu and Youmu sat to the side, studying diligently while ignoring the nearby disruption.

* * *

"Start your setting and description stories. Be checking up on those on monday, so get to work."

Akyuu returned to her own work, a collection of various stacks of paperwork as Reimu began her own story.

* * *

"8998, 8999, 9000."

Releasing her arm tension from the push up position, Reimu stretched her arms as she observed the rest of the class undergoing their own sorts of physical exercise.

The stage passed on, until Lily's voice rang out and Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

Under the Autumn skies rested the Hakurei Shrine Maiden of Paradise.

* * *

The symbol of a gap showed up on the door, and any attempts to open the door resulted in the visage of one of Yukari's gaps.

As such, the class took the stage off.

* * *

"Finish your pizza."

Their stage passed quickly, a flurry of dough and cheese and sauces flying, as the pizzas were soon ready. To her surprise, theirs looked to be the best, even without her supervision.

Lily's voice soon rang out, and Reimu phased through a wall through the use of a gap, floating in seamlessly next to Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light.

As they chatted on their way back to the shrine after chatting with their friends, Reimu and Marisa discussed recent events, both in the Outer World and in school.

Upon arrival to the shrine, Marisa fell atop the futons, the trio joining her as Reimu laughed and began preparing the afternoon snack...


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: Welcome back. Please enjoy.

"Water your plants. That will be all. And I'm sure you all remember-"

"Don't go out of the greenhouse or else we'll be mercilessly gassed."

Medicine's grin showed as she stepped out, humming all the while as the class took care of their plants.

* * *

The scratching of pencils whispered through the room, their quiet scribbles indicative of a class full of quiet or sleeping students.

With a glance around, Reimu noted the new improvements made to original napping corner. The entire classroom was now covered in bed material, all of it comfortable to sleep on and wonderfully fluffy.

And so, Reimu continued her studies alongside Youmu and Shou, as the stage passed.

* * *

"Anybody who didn't finish their speeches, please go up."

Keine glanced around the room, motioning at the few students who had yet to go.

The trembles of the two students could be seen plain as day, one of the students raising a hand and saying, "S-sensei? We didn't do our work..."

Keine stood still for a moment, then walked over to the two students, ever so slowly.

Their shaking intensified as Keine lifted her hands, the students closing their eyes in fear.

Keine's hands met their heads, softly patting them on the head as she whispered, "I'm glad that you didn't lie to me."

Their faces lit up in joy and relief as one of them asked excitedly, "Does that mean-"

Keine's smiling face, full of kindness and beauty shined back at them as she said, "That just means that you get 10 headbutts instead of 20~"

Their faces morphed into fear, terror, and absolute pain.

* * *

Underneath the autumn skies slept the shrine maiden.

* * *

" **Ran is currently away. Take a free stage~"**

"Signed, Yukari. Of course this would happen."

Reimu rubbed her face until she looked back at the class and said, "Take a free stage."

The class soon dispersed, and Reimu went on to take another nap.

* * *

"Training day. So get to it troops!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

"More writing today. You also have a presentation on Paradoxes."

As Akyuu gave their instruction, Reimu began writing when prompted. Her story turned out as such.

" _In order to lead an effective country, one must first learn their own citizens._

 _To see what the enemy sees, you have to incite your own people. There are no true substitutes._

 _Pass off attacks that you commit onto other nations, scapegoat the troublesome rebels to turn the public against them, make your citizens into the best they can be, it's all politics._

 _Manipulate the competition, rule with a gentle touch and iron fist, make your country love you and hate you._

 _In order to become an effective leader one must do more than love their citizens. They must learn to hate their citizens too. You must learn to become your enemy, so that you may care for your nation in the most efficient way possible. Support peace, support war. Though it may be a contradiction, it is our way, our way of government."_

As Lily's voice rang out, Reimu leaned out of the window to begin free falling down, as she opened a gap to slow her descent and land next to Marisa and the trio.

As they met up with their friends and chatted for a while, the Hakurei family was soon on their way back home.

Upon arrival to the shrine, the five of them all fell atop the futons, sleeping together for a family nap...


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: Welcome back. Please enjoy. This might be a bit short.

Kanako, where the former hell is all of this homework coming from?!

... Oh. No wonder. I just have to write a giant letter. Damn it Yukari.

It's been so many days...

She tucked protection charms into her hidden sleeves and other sections of the dress, sealing needles and various other pieces of equipment moving into storage units.

Supplies for the long assignment ahead went into a Danmaku energy bag, things such as food and water staying within the inner pockets while combat equipment rested outside.

Marisa did the same, loading her Mini Hakkero with the necessary modifications for long term magic devoid areas, even if they would only stay for a few days.

The Hakurei family, now under the supervision of Mima, saw them off with Yukari, who sent them along their way by means of a gap to their assignment.

As they turned around, they each gave a pitch perfect salute to Yukari who returned the gesture with one of her own.

Reimu and Marisa stepped into the gap, to begin their assignment of tracking down and killing Outer World youkai general Raijin, the God of Thunder, also known as one of the creators of the several companies of terrorist youkai.


	72. Chapter 72

A/N: It's like 5 in the morning...

"Mere humans combating one of the oldest gods? Such bravado, such idiocy."

To Reimu and Marisa, their foe was unlike anything that they had previously faced. Neither of the Moriya gods came close to his power, and his strength had already wiped out an island.

A gap opened up behind him, and from there came a sleek military train, falling with all the strength of its owner.

Within moments, the God Thunder and the Youkai of Boundaries were engaging in a duel of the utmost ferocity, as Reimu and Marisa headed back, their job complete...


	73. Chapter 73

A/N: This week... is just tiring. I don't know why.

"Be really, really quiet..."

"Why? Is someone sleeping?"

"Yeah, the Shrine Maiden is. You're from the Outer World, so you don't know about this, but Reimu can horrifically vicious when she doesn't get her sleep. Even high ranking gods prefer to let her sleep before consulting her. We're not going to school today because of it."

"She can't be that bad, right? I mean we're passing by a room with a sleeping person right now-"

The footfalls of Suika, somehow quiet even with her sandals and feet flew away, her distance already gaining as the outer world human felt a chill running down their spine.

" **Who dares disturb my sleep..."**

The Outer World human's head turned slowly, locking eyes with the utterly white eyes of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, all semblance of thought and sanity missing as she growled, " **Those who disturb my sleep ought to be punished..."**

The screaming didn't stop until 3 hours later.


	74. Chapter 74

A/N: Uh... Still sleepy. But hey, I got a poster of Koishi and Kokoro that looks absolutely adorable! It's on the wall next to my workspace.

"Is Reimu still asleep?"

"Yep, been like that since yesterday when some idiot from the Outside World woke her up."

"... We should head to school, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah. I'll set up up the barriers Mima."

"Thanks Marisa. Suika, I want you reset the traps for the fish and other animals, Sukuna, I want you on kitchen duty, Ruukoto, I need you to set up the perimeter defenses, and for the three of you, I need you to pack everyone's schoolbags. Get to it everyone!"

Mima's maternal nature shined through as the family rushed to complete their tasks, and soon headed off to school...


	75. Chapter 75 Omake 2

A/N: Omake 2! It's been a rough week, so to make it up, here's an Omake. My friend from before wanted to write out Aya's intro himself in his own style, so I'll leave this here as an omake. He isn't an expert on Touhou and only has rudimentary knowledge, and it may not reflect Aya or Reimu accurately. Also note that the mood of this piece is much different from the main story, heavily done without the lightness that I most often use here. Please enjoy.

It was cold, the winds of winter were blowing in, and the feeling of death was in the air.

Aya looked on from her home in the sky, pondering what to do next. She could hear everything, animals, people, carts, conflict. The information flowing through her mind was incomprehensible, but somewhere in the thick of it was a story waiting to be told.

The frost nipped at her as she jumped off into the sky. She hurled at speeds faster than the eye can see towards the ground, birds flying past her. But she focused in on one place, Gensokyo Academy. She extended her arms and flipped to break her fall, and landed on the grass.

In front of her was class 34-09, or as its street name dictates, Gym Class. The instructor reared her head, "Oh hello Aya, you startled me with that landing of yours."

Aya Smirked, and sat on the nearby grass. She watched as the fighters of class 34-09 clashed together, knowing that one of them held a secret.

Finally as she was getting bored, one girl started to show signs of being more powerful than she was letting on, as if she was holding back something. This girl's name was Reimu. Aya jumped up onto her feet, and strut over to the makeshift arena.

She pushed past groups of girls, and approached the one Reimu was supposed to fight from behind.

The girl stared at her inquisitively, "Hey what do you think you'r-"

Aya pushed her aside, sending her crashing through multiple students. She looked at Reimu, and gestured for her to start fighting. Reimu was silent. Her front foot hit the ground, and she shot straight towards Aya, sword in hand.

To Aya, Reimu was going awfully slow, she sidestepped, and watched as Reimu crashed headfirst into a wall. Reimu pushed herself out of the wall, and looked at Aya. But Aya saw everything that was about to happen, as always. She saw Reimu's hand twitch, her legs extend forward, every muscle in her body contracting, her pupils dilating.

An energy blast as big as a car launched itself towards Aya, and Reimu thought she would certainly make her mark. But just as that thought went through her head, Aya appeared right in front of her.

"Gotcha!" She said, as she proceeded to hit Reimu 48 times in the span of one second. Reimu fell to the ground, blood pouring from her mouth. Aya pictured the headline in her mind: " _Macabre Scene at Gym Class: Academy's Best Fighter Defeated"._


	76. Chapter 76

A/N: Holy hell, I... think I slept through most of my classes.

"Water... plant... gassing... homework online..."

The rest of Medicine's instructions went unheeded as Reimu's mind shut down into dreamland.

* * *

Kasen stood at the front, observing Reimu's sleeping figure, shrugging as she returned to her work, trusting Reimu to do the assignments later.

* * *

Keine handed back their speech results, and to Reimu's pleasant surprise, she had an A on the assignment. Soon enough, keine called for them to be quiet, as she began the film on the Judiciary Court.

Reimu's notes followed as such.

" _Several issues decided upon by the Supreme Court in recent years are gay marriage, the death penalty, and abortion._

 _The three branches of the American government are the Legislative (Makes laws), Executive (Enforces laws), and the Judicial (Interprets the laws)._

 _Federal judges are appointed by the president._

 _Interpreting the law is seeing the law for what is it and applying it in court cases and other matters._

 _Two types of cases are Criminal Cases, where a crime is committed and you have the accused and the prosecutors and such. Then comes the Civil Cases, which aren't caused by crimes but it's more so for things like disagreeing on who crashed into whose car. I hear that the Kappa and Tengu are actually producing cars these days too, and much more modern ones too._

 _The government's burden of proof in a criminal case is the evidence presented that makes the guilty party guilty beyond reasonable doubt. Meaning that the person will be charged guilty because no reasonable reasons are left to make them innocent._

 _Jury of One's peers was originally where people off the street would be asked to participate, and the people would need to be convinced of the person's guiltiness or innocence._

 _Juror being unbiased is just when they rely on logic rather than preconceptions and emotions._

 _Media plays good and bad. Good because the public sees how justice is meted and believe in the courts. Cons through pre court info which makes baism and where many people, including judges are influenced by the news._

 _Three parts, District level where trials occur, Circuit Court, only 13 in nationwide, they review decisions made by District level if needed, and if needed, send to Supreme Court. Some rare cases where District can appeal to Supreme Court, like if District rules guilty and Circuit rules innocent. Supreme Court mostly only takes national wide, important stuff affecting lots of people, like bill of rights infringements._

 _Veronica School District 473 v. Acton. THis was a violation of privacy, violation of fourth amendment in bill of rights, so went to supreme court after both district and circuit courts. District says violates 4th amendment, unreasonable search and seizure, but still rules as Acton at fault. Circuit declares Acton family in the right, then Supreme Court steps in to resolve._

 _Judicial branch checks Legislative branch by striking down unconstitutional laws._

 _Checks Executive branch through reviewing executive personnel._

 _In Watergate Scandal, president was forced to yield to Supreme Court._

 _Some say Judicial Court lets too many criminals go and too many innocents into jail. Some say otherwise."_

With that done, Reimu put her head down and took it easy.

* * *

Under the near winter day, a shrine maiden slept.

* * *

"Review."

And so, at Ran's instructions, Reimu reviewed her asymptotes, in preparation for her quiz tomorrow.

* * *

"Nap class."

As one, the class moved into sleeping bags and slept the stage away.

* * *

"Subtitles. Element of Craft. prompt later. Start."

Akyuu looked just as tired as Reimu felt, as the teacher put her head down and slept. Reimu did the same until she had to write her prompt.

" _Monday._

 _I began learning how to forge. It was a difficult task, not one for the faint of heart, and most certainly not for simple leisure._

 _Learning the tools of such a trade would prove tremendously difficult, and as I tucked into my new bed I wondered what would happen._

 _Tuesday._

 _We began, at first with my master's instruction and later on my own. At first, it was how to properly wield a hammer, how to use a pair of tongs, how to manage the flames, and how to make nails, which we performed._

 _Wednesday._

 _it was time for my first test._

 _I toiled away tirelessly, not even pausing for food or drink as my hands continued to shape steel into shapes. At long last, a small dagger sat before my eyes, and my master met my grin with a grunt, saying, "A good start boy, but you've got a long way to go."_

Lily's voice soon rang out, and Reimu flew out of the window, sending a message to Marisa that she had some work to do before she would return home. Acknowledgement and affection magic signals responded her message, and Reimu chuckled before heading towards the central barrier point to begin repairs with Yukari.


	77. Chapter 77

A/N: Uh... I'm sorry, but I have to finish all of my stuff before the week ends (Cruise trip), and have extra tests and quizzes to finish. Might not upload actual chapters this week, but I'll see what happens each day.

"Donuts."

Reimu retreated into the cleaning areas to clean, ignoring her group as they began their work.

* * *

Reimu joined Meiling in the napping corner, as the rest of the class slept or studied.

* * *

"Review what you learned about the Judicial branch."

Keine's instructions were simple as she told the class what to do.

As such, the class studied their notes, and listened to Keine's lecture on the topic as Reimu took it easy.

* * *

Under the Autumn skies rested the shrine maiden, surrounded by fields of danmaku, dodging it seamlessly even in her sleep, much to the awe of the class while her friends simply laughed at the spectacle.

* * *

"Quiz."

So said Ran, while she returned to her work.

Reimu began her quiz on asymptotes, and soon enough, she was done and they began work on how to write equations when given characteristics of a rational function, such as when the equation needs a vertical asymptote of 3 and a horizontal asymptote of 2.

* * *

"I'll check over your homework, and if you need to work on your Do It Yourself projects due on thursday, do so in the back. _Quietly._ "

Medicine gave her instructions, as Reimu spoke briefly with Rumia about how they needed to finish their project soon.

Reimu's notes on Floriculture for their homework followed as such.

" _Chapter 40, Short Answer:_

 _1\. 5 floral materials used to make boutonnieres and corsages:_

 _1.1 Filler flowers/Greenery_

 _1.2 Cut Flowers_

 _1.3 Boutonniere Pins_

 _1.4 Corsage Pins_

 _1.5 Ribbon_

 _2\. 4 methods for wiring flowers. Give example for each flower._

 _2.1 Hook_

 _2.2 Hairpin_

 _2.3 Piercing_

 _2.4 Clutch Wire_

 _Matching:_

 _Pierce Roses_

 _Hook Carnation_

 _Clutch Wire Gladius_

 _Piece Camellia_

 _Hairpin Chrysanthemum_

 _Hook Daisy Mum_

 _Pierce Stephanotis_

 _Chapter 38,_

 _1\. C (For bows, the larger the number, the bigger the bow)_

 _2\. C (Ribbon 9, 17/16 inch)_

 _3\. B (22 Gauge)_

 _4\. B (The entire bow)_

 _5\. C (3 Yards)_

 _6\. A (Dull and shiny side)_

 _7\. D (None of them, it's just the same on both sides.)_

 _8\. B (Bolt)_

 _9\. D (Satin)_

 _10\. D (All of the above, texture and others)."_

As Reimu watched the video, she noted several interesting features, but most of it was things that she already knew, her connection to nature and communication with so many different types of youkai, humans, beings, and through spiritual and magical energies had Reimu being well versed in nature.

" _There's a social side to flowers._

 _Nursing young, hearing neighbors, talking to others, crying out for help._

" _Like watching paint dry." Unless speeded up._

 _All plants still behave in life like functions. Not all are fast like venus fly trap, but all are alive, show life through slow growth. Either aboveground or below._

 _Quite animal like in search for food, all plants search for food._

 _Lots of pictures, growth shown over time._

 _If there are nutrient patches, the roots attempt to find it, and once they get to it, they slow growth, stop moving, and just grow there to eat. But how do they find the food, the nutrients?_

 _Some plants are snake like in growth, they have no roots, so move upward in search of nutrients. Some have short time to find host plant to get nutrients from, like 72 hours for one._

 _All plants release some type of chemical odor, and parasitical plants go where they sense those chemical odor._

 _Some plants that attack others will make the host plants cry out for help, or stress. Basically, they're being attacked and cry out for help. When we cut grass and put flowers in a vase, that chemical odor released is their cry of pain or of death even._

 _Many plants have evolved and created extensive defensive mechanisms._

 _The wild tobacco plant. they respond to threats in their environment in different ways. Environmental perception, advanced like animals. Being able to respond quickly is key._

 _High number of enemies. But they have a powerful defensive chemical poison. But a caterpillar is unaffected by the chemical poison._

 _But when they're plants are attacked, and the caterpillars are assaulting the tobacco, then the chemical odor of an SOS signal is sent up. This basically sends up an SOS to mercenaries in the sky, those who love to eat caterpillars._

 _Tobacco plant also has another defensive: A trichome. And when they eat this, they love it. But the trichome is filled with a body odor, and it transfers to the attacking caterpillar, and those attract predators from the ground primarily. They bloom at night._

 _Hawk Moth, the parent of the caterpillar here. Best friend, as a pollinator. Irresistible bait of light. They pollinate it, but then lay hundreds of caterpillars. Despite best defenses, they might be infested with caterpillars. At that point, they switch pollinators._

 _To switch, they have some flowers bloom at dawn, drawing new pollinators. Shape of flower, perfume, and structure. Here, these specific plants have left the nocturnal social world and instead speak to the day time guys, like the hummingbird. Can happen in less than 8 days even. Thenn baby hummingbirds are born, but they don't eat wild plants. Why they don't switch permanently is unknown._

 _If they cannot be pollinated at first and helped, then they send larger signals and "Scream more". Possibile symbol of self awareness._

 _Do plants fight over terrain and nutrients? They do. Like our cabbage, because they're so close together._

 _Some foreign plants attack underground, and this could be horrible for other plants. Like how foreign plants (Like Knotweed) attack grass that cows love to eat. If these parasites attack the cow's grass, bad for ranchers. Many different types of countermeasures, against the knotweed and other parasites attacking the grass. Like Chemical sprays, and sheep herds, who love to tear through Knotweed._

 _How does Knotweed murder the other plants?_

 _Through root warfare. They kill off many other species in the underground, and obtain massive swaths of land. But in Gensokyo, we can communicate with plants and with nature. We don't just leave Mother Nature alone, but instead compromise with different parts of nature, even parasites and such, as attacks against nature could incite Mother Nature's wrath. But for some, they can bypass that. When Wriggle talks to insects and gets them to attack certain plants that are attacking the farmer's plants, that's good for farmers. But Mother Nature has to be balanced, so Wriggle had to get compensation for the insects, such as if bees or assassin bugs are hunting down certain plants, then the insects needed to get compensation, like food or nutrients or land, or some type of reward._

 _Wild Lupin: They can launch chemical counterattack against Knotweed, through defensive barriers. They seem to protect the plants around them too, even while getting nutrients from soil. It's shockingly like animal like, almost like a mother._

 _It's not invasive attacks that the most social interaction happens, but there's actually more cooperation, but it depends on the environment. If not lone wolf mentality, are they social like animals? Well, I for one know for a fact that they are."_

As Reimu finished and Lily's voice rang out, she opened a gap of her own, moving Rumia to her own destination while also landing neatly next to Marisa and the trio, the latter of which who hugged Reimu as they went to chat with their friends.

After a brief chat, the Hakurei family flew back to the shrine, and upon arrival, Reimu fell atop the futon while Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light prepared the afternoon snack...


	78. Chapter 78

A/N: Oh, how convenient. I just happened to have this filler chapter in place of today's chapter because I have EVERYTHING DUE TOMORROW OR IN TWO DAYS. Please enjoy.

"Isolate that damn barrier intrusion! Yukari is busy trying to repair the barrier's central network, and we need to deal with these damn youkai on the outside!"

All around chaos reigned supreme, as Reimu shouted orders to shore up defenses and give instructions to the conflict.

Contingents of Outside World youkai were attempting to breach the barrier, and several breakthroughs had already been reported, most of which were at the entry points in the barrier, created for more peaceful entrances yet also heavily reinforced.

Reimu threw another wave of sealing needles into the heads of the encroaching youkai as she ordered, "Squads three and four, Entry Delta-5 has been breached! Eliminate the breakthrough! Platoon Zulu-3, reinforce Entry X-Ray-12! Where are our reinforcements?"

Kyoko, one of their communication specialists capable of hearing everything and reporting information hundreds of miles away through manipulation of her mountainous sound nature reported, "Marisa is en route with Brigade Bravo, while the rest of the barrier is being supported by several other divisions, commanded by several other key commanders and generals. Reports from the other areas state that their lines are beginning to falter. Your orders, Shrine-1?"

Reimu's hands drew a pair of explosive ofuda from her storage units as she declared, "All units, offensive positions!"

Reimu dashed forward, her ofuda primed as she palmed them onto one of the entry points, a massive directed explosion rocking the area and eliminating a large swath of land beyond the barrier as she ordered, "BREAK THEIR LINES AND LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!"

A collective battlecry all across Gensokyo sounded out, as Reimu led the front of her own section with her gohei at the ready and the might of Gensokyo at her back...


	79. Chapter 79

A/N: Leaving soon. Push out another chapter. Please enjoy.

Staring at the reports in her hands, Reimu glanced up and asked, "Are these accurate?"

"Yes Ma'am. Low casualties across the board, and we pushed back the the enemy and took hundreds for each person they took."

Reimu nodded in silence, absorbing the information as the Tengu scout took her cue and left the scene.

"Now we just have to deal with the clean up..."


	80. Chapter 80

A/N: Oh god, I had my math test today. I forgot use to y= and x= for all of my vertical and horizontal asymptotes. I got points taken off for that.

"We're done the clean up, Reimu... Reimu? You there?"

Marisa and Suika sleepily dragged themselves through the door, only to see Reimu and the rest of the family already inside the shrine, asleep.

With smiles, the duo joined the family, as all across Gensokyo, people rested and flowed through the Dream World.


	81. Chapter 81

A/N: Oh god, it's been like two weeks, and I'm back from break. And I'm playing way too much FFXIV, so... please enjoy.

"Plants... Video... Gases..."

These words flitted through Reimu's ears, even as she remained asleep.

* * *

Youmu's concerned gaze had he asking, "Reimu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired. I've been investigating Outer World strongholds recently and it's worn out my body."

Youmu's concerned look stayed for a moment before she sighed and acquiesced, "Very well, you know your body's limits better than I do."

And so, the pair began their work, as Meiling gave her instructions to the class. Their assignment was to be a dialogue which would be typed and translated. Reimu's came out to be such.

" _你最好的朋友是谁？_

 _他叫周远。我们从小就是好朋友。_

 _他在哪个学校上学？_

 _我们在同一个学校上学。_

 _你们在一起时做些什么？_

 _冬天我们堆雪人，打雪仗。子啊天我们去沙滩打球，划水。_

 _你觉得朋友重要吗？_

 _很重要，因为你不开心的时候可以跟朋友聊一聊，有困难是朋友也可以帮你。_

 _Who is your best friend?_

 _His name is Zhou Yuan. We've been good friends since childhood._

 _Which school does he go to?_

 _He goes to the same school as me._

 _What do you do when together?_

 _Wintertime, we build snowmen and have snowball fights. Summertime, we go to the beach to play ball, and water ski._

 _You think friends are important?_

 _Really important, because when you're unhappy you can talk to your friends, and when times are hard your friends can help you."_

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

"Quiz today. This is based upon a movie known as Gideon's Trumpet, in which a man managed to bring his case of not having a lawyer appointed for him to a local court for a crime that he did not commit."

Reimu had watched the movie and taken adequate notes, and as such she smoothly completed the test with ease and handed her quiz in to Keine, who was smiling at her efficiency.

Reimu took it easy for the rest of the stage until Lily's voice rang out.

* * *

Underneath the wintery skies, the shrine maiden slept.

* * *

"Your midterm is next week, but you'll be learning a small bit of new material before then. Now listen up."

Ran began drawing her wind magic once more as she began.

"These are exponential functions, most of which you've seen before. Simply put, you are to find how the horizontal asymptote, the y intercept, the domain, and the range. In order to find them, we'll look at 2^x + 3."

Ran began drawing an exponential growth function with a Y intercept at (0,4) as she explained, "There's a horizontal asymptote at 3, as y will always be greater than 3. Any values that you could put into the x would make it extremely close to 0, but it would be 0. thus, HA of y=3. The domain here is negative infinity exclusive to infinity, while the range is 3 to infinity, exclusive as well."

Ran went on to talk of decaying functions as well, as Reimu continued her note taking until Lily's voice rang out once again, and she headed to her next class.

* * *

"I said move it troops! Failure to keep moving will result in a hail of airsoft rounds, so for your sakes, I hope you keep moving!"

"But why ma'am?!"

"Open fire!"

"Wait we're sor- AHHH!"

* * *

"Your final projects will be due soon. You'll need to finish up your portfolios, and please take out your Gotham Voice notes."

Akyuu's instructions came as a natural part of their class, Reimu looking over her notes on the topic as she took it easy.

" _Aw, but even if voice should be natural, it's so fun to be silly with everything._

" _Sound" of the story._

 _It's actually the voice of the narrator._

 _Different types of voice. Writer's voice, and narrator's voice._

 _Types of voice: Look at POV, adjust as needed. First is personality, second and third not needed to be same person. Different emotional distance._

 _Conversational Voice: Casual narrating voice. Often first person. Used for more character personality._

 _Informal Voice: Non casual, not formal. Not chatty, but not still casual language while not as personality heavy. In third person, this can be a close to a character experience. Versatile voice, used in many situations, and is a middle road._

 _Formal Voice: No chatting voice, no story telling, only detachment form characters. Panicked situations and such can just be observational to the narrator. Not restricted to third person, can be first. Just rare. Don't sound like a writer._

 _Ceremonial Voice: Formal breaking point. So formal that you'll need a proper tuxedo and bowtie to even come close to this type of high class stuff._

 _This is detached to the point of sensing through far away. Detached that they feel no emotion of any kind and such. Important and slowness applied, grandness but also less energy created._

 _Other Voices: Any other type for voice. This is everything that a person can act or sound like. Diary voice, drunk voice, confession voice, hateful voice, and everything else. Create a language, it's a new voice._

 _Style: Technical material in voice creation. How you use tools creates voice and personalities._

 _Words: Certain lengths of words and word choices affects how a character's comes to life. Short words equates to no sleep, long and eloquent equates to formality, and other related material._

 _In another case, in formality terms, a characters talks about how they need to sleep, and this is showcased through a monologue._

 _Sentences: How words are placed after they are created and chosen. Where they go and how they go affects the narrator and the characters as well. Messy word structure could be fragmented thoughts, long and fluent sentences could be prose of the highest level._

 _Vary sentence lengths. Brings readers into lull. Even letters can affect it, rhythmically._

 _Paragraphs: Voice changes with length. Long descriptive or short bursts of details. It changes as the situation does. Several paragraphs can make drama. Narration and dialogue usually differs in style/energy. Even simple situations turned poetic with word choice._

 _Consistency: Stay the same. The voice of the story should stay the same. if it's third person and silly, it stays like that. unless drama effect is wanted, then change._

 _Find your own voice: Be yourself."_

With that done, Reimu worked on her other projects until Lily's voice rang out.

Flipping out through the window with ease, Reimu flew down and landed neatly next to Marisa and the trio, who, like always greeted her with tackling hugs.

As they met up with their friends and chatted for a while, they soon bade farewell to the others and headed back to the shrine.

Upon arrival, Reimu went into the kitchen to begin preparing their afternoon snack, while Marisa helped the Three Fairies of Light with their homework...


	82. Chapter 82

A/N: Oh hey, I managed to start this in the morning so I might be able to remember more stuff! Please enjoy.

Turns out I had to finish it late at night, never mind. -.-

"Primal Ramuh, it's been a pleasure to meet you, but I'm afraid that other matters must take precedence for now."

"Not at all child. I wish you luck in your endeavors."

The wizened lightning primal faded away into the gap, Reimu's control over her gap assistance equipment paused as she sighed into the early morning air.

She had been contacted by Shadow just the day before when he popped by for a quick visit to his daughter, mentioning a game that he had recently been playing known as Final Fantasy XIV, or something along those lines.

She'd taken to speaking to one of the many god like figures of the place, and soon enough she was off to school with the rest of the family.

* * *

"It's rather cold in here."

"So it is."

So went a short conversation between Reimu and her human partner. They later conversed while peeling carrots about how she would need to perform one of her recipes for their final, and soon enough Lily's voice rang out, as Reimu headed to her next class.

* * *

The napping corner was filled for once, as the various students of the class had all elected to take naps that day.

* * *

"Quiz on the fourth amendment."

With the efficiency of an expert, Reimu sonn handed in her quiz, and took it easy for the rest of the stage.

* * *

"Zzzz..."

"Zzzz..."

To the eye of Reimu, she saw everyone already asleep, and soon joined the class in their naptime.

* * *

"Review of exponential functions."

And so the stage passed as the class reviewed their material...

* * *

"Finish this video on growing grass."

Medicine soon left the room, as the class proceeded to watch an outer world on growing grass.

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu opened her own personal gap, sending a message to Marisa that she wouldn't be returning home until later, speeding off to one of the Outer World gates in order to begin yet another reconnaissance operation...


	83. Chapter 83

A/N: Myeh. Meow meow ruff ruff. Roar meow meow. Please enjoy.

Gah, where'd the time go?

Where did the time of this week go?!

Where the hell did this entire week go?

Okay, I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to pump out 5 crappy chapters. On the plus side, have some omakes. Please enjoy?

"This isn't real, right? It's just a joke, right?"

Reimu's eyes were twitching, terror rolling off her as she comprehended Yukari's assignment.

"No, I'm afraid not. We need you to pose at Shadow's high school as his sister."

Her eye twitched as Reimu ground out, "Why, pray tell, do I have to do this?"

Yukari mumbled a little until Reimu asked her to repeat herself.

Yukari raised her head and said, "Because he's been really lazy these past few days and couldn't write, so he's using this as an excuse."

Her face dropped into her hands as Reimu muttered, "Why me..."


	84. Chapter 84

A/N: Uh, take another rush chapter?

"I do sometimes wonder why it is that you are so curiously polite."

"Shadow, you made me. How do you not know?" Reimu said, putting down her cup of green tea.

"I don't know sometimes. It's not like I peer into your minds or anything. Besides, I'm not even sure what my mind creates at times."

"Hm."

The day passed as the duo drank tea and took it easy.


	85. Chapter 85

A/N: I'm sorry.

Needles and ofuda filled the air, many of them finding their way into the bodies of youkai both airborne and ground based, all of them falling after Reimu's vicious assault.

To the side, Shadow tore through a platoon of youkai simply by walking through the combatants, terrifying powers rising unbidden from the powerful creator's hands.

A smile passed between the two, as the oncoming youkai force fled in terror at the strength of the two mighty warriors...


	86. Chapter 86

A/N: I am so sorry.

The light snores of Reimu and Shadow filled the room, both of them sleeping the day away, until Reimu had to return to Gensokyo.

It was night when the Incident Resolver bid farewell to her creator, and as a gap opened to bring her back, she gave him a parting hug before leaping through the portal.


	87. Chapter 87

A/N: Omake 3! The life of an author, both in awesome terms and boring life.

"Neptune, why are you here?"

"Histy threw me through a portal to go somewhere else for a bit, and I landed here."

"Okay, next. Why are you here Youmu?"

"I would say Yukari gapped me here, but she's used for too many plot devices. It is actually for a visit, uncle."

"How kind of you. Why are you here Hei?"

"Contractor with portal powers. Random chance led me here."

"Another one? I didn't think there were any left. And you, Ruby?"

"Raven. She made some mumbo jumbo stuff with her portals but then she put too much power into it and um, sent me here. Think her signature decided to lock onto a familiar presence and chose you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose at the sight of the four technically fictional characters seated around my kitchen table and groaned, "God, and I have my midterms tomorrow..."

My head rested against the table as the quartet watched me in confusion until I sighed and rose, tossing back as I went into my kitchen, "Alright, just sit tight because I need to make some more dinner. What would you four like?"

"Pudding!"

"Anything is fine."

"Fried Rice."

"Cookies!"

As I stopped to think for a moment, I rummaged through the fridge and cabinets only to find the specified items.

"Well, we have some chinese pudding, some rice, meats and vegetables, and the ingredients for cookies... I suppose you can have some dessert first."

"Really?! Thanks dude! Histy never lets me have dessert first!"

"Thank you, uncle."

"Yay! Cookies! Weiss would do the same."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I've played host to a number of different people. Historie was always so diligent in how she wanted you all to be healthy, so be nice to her Neptune. And Weiss is just looking out for you Ruby, despite what she might say or how she acts on the outside."

As my hands began the motions of preparing dinner for a number of people who weren't family once more, I listened to the conversations of the four people behind me, most of them conversing with each other some matter or another, a lot of it relating to weapons, battles, even video games.

"Speaking of, how far along are you all in your stories so far?"

My question was met by a few answers, as Neptune said first while savoring the pudding, "Oh, Rebirth 3 came out, so the timeline is still trying to incorporate it."

Ruby munched on another cookie as she said, "We're still in the Vytal Festival, Yang just apparently punched Mercury in the leg. I know she didn't, some future magic is telling me so, so yeah."

Youmu was mediating with her phantom half as she replied, "Still in school, thanks to you. Otherwise, the Lunarian Purification Incident was finished."

Hei, who had brought a small cleaning kit began weapon maintenance of his twin daggers, softly said, "I haven't had any new developments. On the bright side, Yin and I have a perfectly healthy baby daughter."

My notepad was already out, jotting down quick notes as I mused, "Hm..."

I should probably explain. These characters and people occasionally enter our world, as my powers of creation also create various types of other dimensions and universes. Sometimes I do it, but sometimes they appear unbidden. None of them are from the original universes, and don't reflect future events and such. They're like copies, but still linked to the original and their memoires. As time passes in the original's universe, those memories get passed to these copies that I've created.

How to better explain this...

Each creator of our universe, the one that you all see as Earth here, remains as a creator of different universes. Say for RWBY, when each new episode is released by Roosterteeth, the timeline continues or is instead actualized. Technically, it starts long before, like the thought process behind each creation, but the universes are only created from completed thoughts that achieve their desired purpose, in this case public viewing.

The same happens for our friends in Gensokyo. As ZUN creates new games, Gensokyo and its events become expanded, excluding our technical alterations. I for example influence them currently through this story, which affects them directly, which is why Reimu and the others are going to school. But all of the other creations create their own universes as well, say for other authors, they create their own universes. How many of them know of this and communicate with their creations remains a scant few, and I'm one of those scant few to do so.

Now here's where things get more confusing.

We share our universe with an infinite number of other places. For example, Gensokyo does exist in Japan, but just like that the Loch Ness Monster also exists here, as does Bigfoot. There's more, but let me finish.

I'm connected to Gensokyo, the one that exists over in Japan, in our universe. The characters from there are people that I know, how Reimu is going to school, how Yukari is my daughter. These are true facts but can be altered. The power of creation, well, creates that possibility.

But enough of that technical nonsense, let's get back to it.

I looked back at the dining room only to witness Ruby playing with her scythe, Crescent Rose, twirling it this way and that way, miraculously not hitting any of the nearby furniture while Youmu and Neptune observed with interest. Though Hei also watched the spectacle with fascination, he multitasked the work while partially cleaning his blades, eyes fixated on the scythe.

As Ruby laughed joyfully, her eyes caught mine, a twinkle of amusement in my own as she panicked and apologized, "Oh um, I'm sorry Shadow! I was just making sure that my scythe was-"

"I have gone temporarily blind and cannot see what you were doing. Carry on."

A giggle burst from Youmu as Neptune started roaring in laughter, Ruby's eyes twinkling as she interpreted the message and resumed her demonstration.

The sounds of cooking and baking flew softly through the air, as dinner was soon ready and I called out, "Food's ready, could you all set the table?"

Calls of affirmation responded, as the quartet continued chatting while setting heat resistant pads and various pieces of silverware alongside more oriental tools such as chopsticks.

I observed their interactions, their joyful expressions and casual demeanor bringing a light smile to my lips, as I entered the conversation myself, our talks of weapons and all sorts of things continuing for a while until we moved down to the basement, our conversation continuing as we began gaming and performing other activities long into the night...


	88. Chapter 88

A/N: I can't even remember what the hell happened back then, it's been so long, which means filler. Please enjoy? DX (1) (19 total, as only 19 school days have passed.)

The meeting was supposed to be simple, a quick meeting between two powerful individuals. At least, that was what Reimu hoped it would amount to.

"You have another assignment Reimu."

"Yukari, is this because-"

"Yes. My father. Again."

A pause.

"He really needs to stop doing this."

"Daddy does what daddy does."

An eye twitch.

"Like not writing for months on end, which forces filler chapters?"

"Disregarding how far we've torn down the fourth wall, yes. We have to now."

A sigh.

"The assignment?"

"Outer world mercenary work. You'll find a contact soon after you get outside. My father will also contact you with further instructions. He wanted to tell you something."

"Wonderful."


	89. Chapter 89

A/N: Y'know this reminds me of one of my other stories... if only in far less detail. Please enjoy. (2)

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hakurei Shrine Maiden."

Reimu's eyes shot over to the bartender who had spoken, her gaze scanning for anything unusual about the man, and what might have tipped him off as to who she was.

She couldn't see anything behind his shades and no other facial features gave away his emotions as he said, "I'm your outer world contact. Please, take a seat."

Just as she sat down on the proffered stool within the bar, the man said, "I trust that Yakumo has already given you the gist of what you're doing here."

The man sipped his cup, filled to the brim with a dark liquid that Reimu couldn't recognize, as she asked, "Who are you? How did you draw me to this location?"

As he placed his cup back onto its saucer, he responded, "An ability of mine. I can attract certain people through the imperceptible sound waves that exist everywhere, and I can even talk to them like this. Yes, I am part yamabiko, before you ask."

Reimu glanced around at the other tables and booths, unsure if they sounded strange when the man, already working on another drink said, "I own this humble establishment, and everybody here is already in the know. The Seventh Heaven is a little bar for youkai here in the Outer World, those who couldn't make it to Gensokyo or are still too new at the entire business to know about it."

As Reimu turned her gaze back to him, she asked, "And what would you have me do?"

Now taking a swig of beer, the man said, "Your first assignment is just a test. My sister is making a deal with some local muscle for hire. Make sure she stays safe, by any means necessary. You do this right, and you'll have earned your place in the Scarlet Archangels."


	90. Chapter 90

A/N: Oh hey, my SAT is tomorrow. Maybe I should study more...

Well, I did end up studying. Did well. I think. (3)

"Wha-what are you?"

She swung her gohei to rid it of the bloodstains when she remarked, "Just a humble shrine maiden ma'am. Now, let's get you back to your brother."

The pair left behind a field of carnage, the remnants of the annihilated gang still smoldering on the ground from powerful holy magic.


	91. Chapter 91

A/N: So, it's like the day before school starts again and I'm trying pump out over a month's worth of filler chapters. This might suck. (4)

The twangs and strings of country music flitted through the air as the bar's residents celebrated, the place filled with booze and joy at the recent events.

At the center of it all, Reimu laughed with the various youkai nearby, until the bartender rang a bell, eyes and ears snapping to the sound as he announced, "We are here today to formally induct Reimu Hakurei into the Scarlet Archangels. And you all know how the induction works!"

A chorus of responses came forth, all of them chanting a single phrase, "Drink! Drink! Drink! DRINK!"

Already on her 25th glass with a pile of unconscious drinking challengers, Reimu's entirely red face was covered in various types of alcohol as she hollered, "Who's next?!"

When no one dared step forward, the bartender himself simply lowered the mug he was cleaning and said, "I accept."

The cheers rose even louder, as bets were made and stakes were raised.

The bartender nodded to Reimu as he said, "You may as well give up now kid. I've been serving and drinking this swill for centuries, being also part oni."

Reimu's tipsy voice slurred, "Hah! I'vesh outdrunk one of ze four devas of the mountain! Bring it big guy!"

The bartender gave a chuckle before raising his own glass as he said, "For you."

The cheers of the bar competitions rang out into the night long after closing time, as Reimu and the bartender drunk the night away...


	92. Chapter 92

A/N: Is this even a good idea? (5)

Under the cover of darkness, a figure dressed in purple and black silently observed the building in which Reimu was sleeping in, turning away after a while before saying, "So she's here too..."

A flicker of red eyes could be seen as the figure ghosted into the shadows, any trace of their presence disappearing.


	93. Chapter 93

A/N: I wonder who that mysterious figure is? (6)

The sunshine gently flitted across Reimu's peaceful sleeping face, as the birds outside were chirping and everything was in a calm state of-

"RISE AND SHINE LEAF!"

The oni who had just stepped into the room received a flying foot to the face as Reimu neatly landed, already in a position of defense.

Her eyes opened afterwards, her expression signifying that she recognized what happened.

A hand met her face as Reimu said, "Please don't do stuff like that, I tend to attack those who attempt to wake me up in alarming fashions."

As the oni showed no signs of life besides breathing, Reimu shrugged as she lifted the oni and put them into one of the empty beds, leaving a healing spell in case of more severe damage.

Reimu's steps echoed down the hallway as she began her day, fresh and bright...


	94. Chapter 94

A/N: Blargh. (7)

"Hey, how long should I cook the grenade for before dropping it? They'll be here any minute!"

"I don't know man, look, just guess and we'll hope-"

"Falling velocity formula."

The two youkai in the apartment room glanced at Reimu's suggestion as she sighed and stood, motioning them over with some paper and a pen ready.

"Look here. -16t^2+160. We're 160 feet above the ground, so that's where start. The -16 is how many feet it drops for every second. Thus, it t2 – 10 = 0, so t = ± sqrt(10). That's 3.16 seconds, and since a normal grenade can only cook for 5 seconds, you'll want to drop it either a floor below us or drop it from here and hope that the shrapnel will kill the group, which it most likely will."

The two youkai looked at her with uncertainty until Reimu groaned and snatched the grenade from their hands.

"Pin pulled, dropped, and we're done."

The explosive boom reverberated through the walls, as Reimu watched the shrapnel from the grenade pierce the bodies of 5 youkai disguised as humans.

One of them stammered out, "Ho-how did you do that?"

Reimu paused for a moment and replied, "Math," before walking off to her temporary room in the bar.


	95. Chapter 95

A/N: I'm tired. (8)

"Why pray tell, am I doing this?"

"Because all of the New Leafs do. It's like a time honored tradition."

"How many of them fail?"

"All of them, but we rescue them without fail. The only one who's done this so far the bartender. Before you ask, no one knows his real name, so we just call him Bartender."

"Great. So why are we skydiving from the top of the world, or rather atmosphere?"

"Some human managed it. Bartender matched the guy, and now we're trying to see what other youkai or human can do it without using human technology. And considering the fact that you're from Gensokyo which is filled with extremely powerful youkai and humans, we were wondering if you might be able to do it."

A glare from Reimu was followed by, "Tell Bartender that he owes me a bottle of Juyondai Sake when I get back."

Reimu stood from her seat, as the indicator lights began flashing in preparation for the change.

She checked her gear and made sure that everything was packed correctly, and drew out 4 ofuda that floated to her hands and feet, awaiting their activation signature.

A moment later, the light blinked to green.

Reimu gave the youkai a quick wave, and sprinted forward as she jumped out of the plane.

Her protection ofuda activated instantly, the shielding covering her entire body as Reimu kept feeding energy into them as she also flew upwards, fighting the gravitational pull by descending slowly, or at least slower.

Just as the friction began to grind away at her barriers, she called forth more ofuda, these specified toward heat absorption with a venting incantation to expel the excess heat as the massive heat buildup dissipated.

As she continued to freefall towards the earth at terminal velocity, Reimu's barriers held steady as she expended massive amounts of energy in fighting the sheer friction caused through her fall, when barely a thousand meters above the surface, she pulled out another pair of ofuda, declaring, " **Fantasy Heaven!"**

She simply floated through reality, invulnerable to all and detached from everything, as the friction that once attacked her simply ceased to exist.

Moments later, she touched down gently, the welcoming party shocked as she said, "Where's my sake?"


	96. Chapter 96

A/N: Dilly dally shilly shally. (9)

"Open fire! Open fir-"

Another mouth stopped moving as the owner's brain was pierced, the body falling over as Reimu walked past them in silence.

Another wave of rounds came flying towards her figure, each shot dodged with minimal effort as she kept walking towards the mercenaries hired to stop her advance.

A twirl there and a sidestep there, every single motion brought every round nowhere near her body as Reimu cut down the opposing forces with ruthless efficiency.

"D-demon..."

Her eyes locked onto the only remaining mercenary, his hands shaking as he barely held onto his M4 assault rifle.

All around them, the bodies of a dozen other soldiers lay scattered on the ground in various states of dismemberment, blood oozing until it covered the ground in a thin layer of liquid.

Reimu's hands were set against the trembling mercenary's head as she stared at him and said, "No. Only human."

A liberal application of directional force snapped the man's neck as dropped down, dead as a stone.

When she stood and cleaned herself of the blood that had clung to her figure, she opened the last door within the small weapons warehouse as her eyes caught sight of her objective.

A pair of children, a brother and sister no older than 12 years sat on the floor, crying as they flinched away from the sound of the door opening.

"Just leave us alone!"

In her mind, Reimu sighed as she realized the situation.

Her gohei snapped to her hand, and with a quick prayer, a small ball of light materialized into being, its soft, warm glow drawing the children in curiosity to it.

Their hands met the light, and delightful laughter rang out like bells, joy radiating from them as they enjoyed the effect of holy light, both warming and healing at the same time.

As the light faded, Reimu said quietly, "I'm here to get you out of here."

The children turned to her, and with shocking trust simply nodded and held out their arms to her.

With a smile, she picked the pair up, slinging them over her shoulders as she readied her ofuda for any more threats.


	97. Chapter 97

A/N: You know, I'm writing this while in Research and Nonfiction class.

I then remembered that writing Touhou, and anything creative in school, is forbidden. (10)

"Hello there!"

Reimu's eyes snapped to the entrance, where the figure of a young boy dressed in a black overcoat stood in the doorway, a grin on his lips as he called out, "I'm here to visit."

"Hey look! It's Shad!"

"What's up Shadow?"

"Say boss, when are we going hunting again?"

He laughed, responding to the many questions with ease and friendliness as he eventually made his way toward the bar, where Bartender greeted him, "Welcome Shadow. What can I get you?"

"Just some Jack, and grab two glasses."

He finally turned towards her, a greeting on his lips-

Just as Reimu decked him in the schnoz and slap him silly.

"Wait! Wait I'm sorry! Please hear me out!"

Reimu paused in her ministrations for a moment as she glared at him and uttered, "You have 10 seconds to tell why the hell you haven't been out here, helping me."

A flustered expression appeared on Shadow's face as he said, "Erm... I wanted you to experience the Outer World yourself, even though you've already been here and such. But it's been fun hasn't it? Getting to meet the Scarlet Archangels and taking on missions for them, it's all in good fun, right? Right?"

A moment passed as the rest of the bar watched their hilarious confrontation, before Reimu raised her fist to whack him again before Shadow yelped and escaped her grip before setting himself into a position of prostration where he pleaded, "I'm sorry for not updating for so long and forcing you to come to the Outer World like this!"

Her fist still raised, Reimu walked over to the bowing creator and picked him up by his coat before throwing him outside through the window.

"I'll let you off this time with that, but anything else and you know what I'll do!"

Reimu sat back down at the bar and poured herself a shot of Jack Daniels, as Shadow trudged back in with blood pouring down his face, taking his original seat once more as he too, poured himself a glass.

The clinked glasses and took their drinks, as the bar's activities returned to normal, and the pair began speaking, of their adventures, and of what missions they would soon have...


	98. Chapter 98

A/N: Wonderful, there wasn't school today. I can try and catch up. XD (11)

The military base loomed before her, Reimu's eyes constantly on alert as she snuck inside, words ringing in her ears.

" _My daughter told you that I had some information for you. Well, I'm afraid something has come up."_

A pair of guards fell down, asleep from ofuda enchantments as she continued through the area, searching for her target.

" _It's about someone you know. Someone that you might still hate."_

She climbed up into the ventilation system, hoping to sneak her way through.

" _Go the the Torii Station Army Base located in Yomitan. There, you will find your target. I do not recommend attempting to engage them at that moment, however tempting it may be.."_

A grate allowed her to peek in on a meeting of several US Military Officers, meeting with a strange woman.

A flash of lilac hair was all she saw before the mysterious woman teleported away, leaving the officers to discuss their own subjects.

Reimu's foot hit the grate, her form flowing out as she knocked out the room's occupants quickly and efficiently, ofuda flying out to stun them as she questioned them under the cover of darkness, an ability borrowed from Rumia.

Moments later after a short interrogation, Reimu learned of how the mysterious woman had been a longtime ally of the US military, cooperating in many cases of supernatural occurrences and solving them without fail.

She escaped the area, fleeing through a liberal usage of reality floating as Reimu headed back to the bar to find more information...


	99. Chapter 99

A/N: Radda radda. (12)

"No, no, no, this is all wrong..."

The operation was a simple one, get into the apartment, take out a target, get out, and back to the bar for a drink.

"Why is this entire place a Chaos Zone..?"

Reimu's eyes flitted through the area, the region already crawling with the deformed figures of what were once bandits and criminals, and now monsters of the highest caliber.

Chaos beasts were on a different level than most youkai. Inherently evil in nature, and sporting some of the most powerful abilities known to the world, these zones were a rarity in and of itself. Though the materials placed within, rewards one might say, were worth immense amounts of money due to their usage in chaos experimentation, an arcane practice of incredible power, few dared to infiltrate such areas for fear of their owners not taking kindly to their presence.

Reimu however, had already encountered such areas, defeating them with great difficulty and actually managed to scavenge the materials placed within by the Chaos inhabitants.

Reimu's mind was in turmoil as she thought rapidly, " _I may have gone through places like this before, but I'll need reinforcements for a place like this. The residual power here is incredible..."_

After placing a small beacon to warn others of the area's danger, Reimu flew away, reaching out through her spiritual connections to speak with a few of her trusted friends...


	100. Chapter 100

A/N: I"M GOING TO FINISH THIS TODAY! (13) And hey, chapter 100.

"Breaching!"

The explosive ofuda created an explosion, shrapnel flying everywhere as the small group of girls move in with ruthless efficiency.

Pre made magic circles flared to life, their incantations already prepared as a barrage of magic fire razed the entire front entrance, blockades exploding in a haze of smoke as the team regrouped and began defensive measures.

"I couldn't get all of them. Even my magic isn't strong enough to outright pierce their defenses."

"Don't worry Marisa, these guys are practically immune to human attacks. That you can do any damage is still an accomplishment."

"Thanks for the compliment Reimu."

A flash of black rushed itself against one of their barriers, Sanae calling out, "I can't hold them off for long!"

Its head, or at least where the head would be rolled off onto the ground as the clink of a sheathed blade could be heard.

Youmu's voice said quietly, "The things that cannot be cut by my Roukanken, forged by youkai, are close to none. That holds even more true after their enchantments."

The twisted forms of another 3 chaos beasts faded away as Sakuya spoke, "And with these divine blades, no foul beast will defeat me."

The five Incident Resolvers stood as one, and after confirming the elimination of of all hostiles within the front hall, they moved upwards, to the apartment rooms...


	101. Chapter 101

A/N: Yeah, I'm rushing it with sort of time skip portions. I'm sorry. (14)

A flurry of blade strikes assaulted the formless blackness, each met perfectly by the dark figure's own blade.

Youmu's attacks were followed by a lean back when the figure's blade nearly chopped her head off, a foot sent out to push them away being countered as she was thrown into the wall.

At the same time, a mental assault tore away at her defenses as the formless figure approached her body, her limbs rising slowly.

Youmu's mind kept repeating the advice that Reimu had given her, " _Chaos Zones are like nothing that you've ever faced before. Sometimes they follow the laws of the world, but more often than not they simply pick and choose their own rules. They can be invulnerable to certain attacks or be everywhere and nowhere at once. They can defy gravity and respond with precision that machines can't even dream of. In short, nearly perfect killing machines. To defeat them, you'll have to pull out every single trick in your book."_

Youmu's hands grasped a small rune as she threw it up, a storm of magic erupting from the device as the figure disengaged their rush to dodge, Youmu's blades coming up for another slice, the figure's nimble body moving over her head to stab away at her back-

When the magic storm impacted full force into their body, only for the figure to slide back, injured but functioning as Youmu stabbed towards the figure, the blade snapping up, slower than usual as she continued through a stab with her other blade, only to be met by the figure's hand grasping the blade to stop it cold.

A grin appeared on Youmu's lips as she said, "Checkmate."

Simultaneously, Myon's own blade cut through the figure's back, a small crystal falling to the ground marking its destruction as Youmu set a blade against the ground to stand with help from her youkai counterpart who had assumed their youkai form for a brief moment, as she wondered, " _I hope that the others are doing alright..."_

* * *

A road roller found its way speeding towards her head as Sakuya froze time, flipping back in her own bubble of frozen time as a flash of yellow shouted, "It's so good to see you again!"

Pushing back the figure with a wave of knives, her eyes caught sight of the figure and hissed, "Dio..."


	102. Chapter 102

A/N: Raggle fraggle gah! (15)

Barriers met their hordes as magic and metal pushed them back, the sheer might and experience in such environments allowing them to methodically overwhelm the Chaos forces.

Even so, their waves never relented, for there was no fear, no hesitation, nothing but the desire to kill everything.

Swift eyes and nigh perfect reflexes aided them in their survival, barrier adjustments and dodges needed to avoid their attacks as the duo of Reimu and marisa blew away the opposing Chaos forces.

Minutes later, as a mountain of crystals piled up behind them, the duo came to the penthouse suite on the top floor.

A nod to each other was all they needed, years of working together allowing for simple gestures to communicate their thoughts to each other, the time needed for mental or verbal communication unneeded.

Reimu slapped another explosive ofuda on the door, as both readied their weapons.

As it exploded inwards, Reimu and Marisa followed in on the destruction, mini hakkero and gohei ready...

ONly to be met with the disappearing figure of a girl in black and red, lilac hair flowing out behind her figure, and a stunning pair of red eyes.,

Not a word was exchanged as they disappeared, but the faint sign of a smile on the mystery girl's lips told them everything.

Marisa's shocked expression turned toward Reimu as she stuttered, "Reimu, wasn't that..."

"Yes."

Reimu's eyes flitted towards the sky, as she whispered, "It's her..."

"... Hey, where'd Sanae go?"

* * *

Somewhere else in the general vicinity of the top floor, thousands of Chaos beasts threw themselves against the barriers of Sanae, who had conveniently found a new gohei that granted her power from Chaos itself.

"Whoo, take that! You'll never get past these barriers!"


	103. Chapter 103

A/N: Damn it, I couldn't finish the rest of them in a day. DX (16)

As the small team returned to the bar with their wounds still healing, blasts of magic and and explosives rang out through the neighborhood in which the bar was located within.

Reimu and Marisa's eyes widened as the former ordered, "Full speed!"

They took off, pushing their bodies to the limit to reach the area in haste, only to find rubble and residual magic scattered all over the area.

"Where is she? Where is she?!"

Underneath the rubble, the groans of certain familiar man came to their ears, as Reimu kneeled and said, "Bartender, what the former hell happened?"

A chuckle came from him as he said, "Meimu, she made the Chaos zones nearby, and is waiting for you in the Yatsugatake mountain range. Even kicked my ass pretty well, so good luck."

With that, the Bartender lay back down, and as closed his eyes, he said, "I'm not dying you know. Just going to take a nap."

Reimu stood, as she said, "I'm going alone."

Marisa tipped her hat as she said, "You sure, ze?"

The others joined in, expressing their discomfort with her going in alone as Marisa held up a hand, silencing the others as she motioned for Reimu to continue.

Her eyes hardened as Reimu looked up and said, "Meimu is my responsibility, and if I came with anyone else, she would turn them against me. No, she only wants to fight me, fair and square."

A mass of blonde hair suddenly filled her vision, as Marisa's arms encircled her body while she said, "Come back alive, alright?"

Reimu hugged her back, a smile gracing her lips as she replied, "I promise. I'll be back."

As the two friends separated, the others came forward to give her their support, and soon enough, Reimu stood back, and took off into the air, flying towards the mountain range...


	104. Chapter 104

A/N: We're almost there... (17)

Bursts of magic flew overhead, massive concentrations of spiritual energy being exchanged as the mountain range was razed into the ground, the sheer power overflowing the area and forcing everything alive to evacuate.

Everything but a few figures.

"Shadow! Are you sure that this barrier will hold?"

"Marisa, I made everything here. Do you think that plot armor, the very thing that I control, will shatter?"

"Considering you? Yes."

"Sanae, my poor heart..."

"Shadow, you know how bad of a writer you are right?"

"Seconded."

"Even you two as well, Sakuya, Youmu?"

Shadow sighed, as he continued holding up his author barrier to defend the others from the practical wasteland of magic power, as it was quickly becoming as more and more power was unleashed by the two shrine maidens.

Every few seconds, another wave of ofuda, whether it be red or black, impacted the ground with frightening strength, cracking the ground until it too, collapsed.

Yin Yang orbs tracked their targets only to be shot out of the sky by a variety of bullets, ranging from needles to ofuda of different types and sizes.

Hours later, the fire ceased as the group caught sight of the duo, battered and nearly dead as the pair struggled to hit each other again, their punches barely impacting, their movement much like those whom were inebriated, and their strength had all but disappeared.

Their mouths certainly hadn't stopped, as insult after insult was met by rebuttal and rebukes.

A moment later, they both collapsed on the ground, their bodies twitching as the others rushed forward, bringing the both of them back to the bar, where they would rest up...


	105. Chapter 105

A/N: Hah! I finished! Sort of! (18)

She awoke within a hospital bed, light streaming through the window to shine gently in her face.

She stirred slightly, only for a yelp of surprise to greet as Marisa yelled, "You're awake!"

A glare bore through her as marisa rubbed her head in embarrassment and apologized, "S-sorry. But you're awake!"

The rest of the squad piled in through the door to crowd around her bed, talking quietly at Marisa's insistence.

When all was said and done, Reimu inquired the nearby nurse how long it would be until she was discharged.

The nurse responded that she would need to stay for a few days while they finished up diagnostics, but that she could move around a little, perhaps go down to the bar for a drink.

Marisa also reported that Yukari said to report back for more school, as the filler chapter section was almost over.

She glanced around, bringing her eyes to the left where an empty bed stood silently, betraying no information save for a single note.

She trudged over, her steps still unsteady but manageable, opening the letter inscribed with a small black and purple yin yang orb, to read aloud, " _Reimu, do not think for a moment that my grudge against you has abated. However, due to recent circumstances, I shall leave you alone for some time. I implore you to stay on your guard, because I will strike you down._

 _-Everlasting Hatred, Meimu Hakurei"_

She slid the paper into one of her storage ofuda, alongside a dozen others similar to it, as Reimu began walking towards the door, accompanied by the rest of her friends.

Reimu headed down to the bar, grabbed a bottle of cheap sake, poured herself and the other 4 a cup...

"We now bring you live to the scene of what appears to be a massive terrorist assault-"

And spit it out when she saw Aya on the bar's television...


	106. Chapter 106

A/N: Mwahahaha! (19)

"Home, sweet home."

After a few days of recovery, it was time for Reimu to return.

The farewells were tear filled and sorrowful, but when she made promises to return for more visits, they were replaced with cheer and laughter.

Once she was overloaded with goodbye gifts, Reimu headed back through the Great Hakurei Barrier, and headed home...

* * *

Far, far away, an evil, over the top, absolutely insane plan hatched in a certain crow tengu's mind...


	107. Chapter 107

A/N: Today just... sucks. I finished my story here, caught up, but I didn't study for my math test and most likely failed it. I just... I just don't know what I'm doing. I want to study, really I do, but when I get down to it, I can't bring myself to work hard at school most of the time.

Please enjoy another chapter, and sorry for the rant.

"And so we return to school..."

As the Hakurei family entered the school, their minds on a variety of things, Reimu headed to her first class of the odd schedule that had been enacted...

* * *

"As this is the next class of culinary, meaning more advanced dishes, today you'll be doing cuisine from France. As it is the morning however, we don't have many of our ingredients. Just do what you can and then do whatever you want.."

As Rinnosuke yawned and gave his instructions, the class began pulling out magic devices and the like, studying for anything they had coming up and such related matters.

Reimu began with mixing a few small ingredients such as balsamic vinegar and olive oil, adding in a tablespoon of thyme as she soon found herself studying like the others, until their next stage.

* * *

"Research and Nonfiction class. And yes, I'm back if you're wondering, because as the Child of Miare, is is my duty to record history and teach others about writing. Now, as you all remember, continue your creative nonfiction stories."

Akyuu gave her instructions as the class began working on their own stories, Reimu's being about Shadow's curious incident at a Bar Mitzvah...

* * *

"You'll be watching a video here in East Asian Studies about Buddhism, of an elder monk and a young boy. We'll be having a guest speaker come in soon, so be on the lookout for that."

Keine spoke her instructions, and then resumed the video, which the students watched with rapt attention.

* * *

"Your math test on Logarithms. Good luck."

 **IS NO LONGER RESPONDING.**

* * *

"I'm your programming teacher, Nitori Kawashiro, and as you already know, today we're going over-"

 **has gone to sleep.**

* * *

"A movie called Philadelphia, about a gay lawyer who goes into court for charges against a company that fired him for being gay."

Eirin gave her instructions, and then returned to her own studies, with her ever expanding knowledge.

Reimu herself began watching the movie, but due to her absolutely abysmal attitude at most likely failing her math test on logarithms, she couldn't bring up the will to enjoy the movie, as her head fell down and she slept.


	108. Chapter 108

A/N: Let's get back into the swing of things. Please enjoy.

As always, the school was bustling and full of activity, hundreds of students scattered through the halls, flying, walking, skipping, or using any other form of travel to get around.

The Danmaku authorized zones were always occupied, dozens of them able to accommodate a variety of modes and set ups, such as team fights in a sealed environment or an open free for all.

As Reimu passed yet another zone, she entered her class and began working on her first stage of the day.

* * *

"We're going to continue watching the movie about Buddhism. This season is the summer season."

Upon finishing her instructions, Keine returned to her desk to begin working on her own work, as the class watched as the young monk, now a teenager, dealt with the temptation of a woman being in the temple, learning about the various symbols emphasized within the movie.

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

"Help me, Eirin-Sensei!"

Cue happy facial expression that sends elder youkai screaming for the hills.

"Wait no I'm sorry-"

The poor student was thrown into a tube, sent all the way down to a certain meglomaniac doctor's 'experimentation' facility who had absolutely no issue with using said experiments to discipline students. It was also a way to remove those that still tried to use that particular meme in her class of Forensics.

She clapped her hands together and called out, "Alright class, continue your work on examining the hairs and fibers of a variety of materials and species. Good luck."

Reimu found her microscope and began her work efficiently and effectively, pulling up previous notes as she performed her examinations of both the hairs and the fibers, until Lily's voice rang out once more, and she headed to her next stage.

* * *

"Zuu... zuu..."

Reimu glanced over at Meiling's asleep expression, as she sighed and began studying on her own alongside Youmu and Shou.

* * *

"Finish the Philadelphia move, then you're going to need to finish a quiz about mental illnesses which you can find on your magic devices, and answer a few questions about the movie itself."

As Eirin finished her instructions, Reimu began watching the movie, until Lily's voice rang out and she headed off to her next stage.

* * *

"More Logarithms. Here, we'll be applying Logarithms with the interest formulas that we learned previously."

* * *

"We're doing a steak with a butter garlic sauce? Should be fun."

An hour later, as Lily's voice rang out to signal the end of the day, Reimu grabbed Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light through a gap, bringing them home quickly as she began studying for Spiritual Academics Test, otherwise known as the SAT...


	109. Chapter 109

A/N: Side Stage, the SAT!

Reimu trudged into the school, her face haggard and resigned.

Next to her, Marisa walked about cheerfully, humming to herself as she caught sight of Reimu's expression and said as she patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry Reimu, you'll do fine!"

A glare that ripped through most youkai was sent towards Marisa's face, who smiled once more and brought Reimu in close for a hug as she said, "Really. I believe in you, and I believe that you'll do fine."

They separated the embrace as they nodded, Reimu replying in a small voice, "Thanks."

With yet another grin, Marisa flew off for her own testing room, as Reimu took a deep breath and walked into her own classroom, quietly saying, "Let's get this over with..."

* * *

Reading comprehension and grammar sections filled the first two sections, each devoted to literary skills, while the latter two sections were comprised of two math sections, the first without mathematical tools, and the second allowing the usage of calculators.

As her brain worked furiously to answer the questions, Reimu's scribbling continued for the hours that it took to complete the test...

* * *

"So... tired..."

Her hair a mess, body worn out, and brain barely functioning, Reimu simply floated out of the school, unconscious of everything as she simply returned home and took a long, long nap...


	110. Chapter 110

A/N: I hate school. Please enjoy.

With one of the other grades taking their own test, Reimu and the rest of the family arrive 2 hours after their normal time, and with exhaustion written all over her face, Reimu headed to her first stage.

* * *

"And now we'll begin our unit on half lives, typically used in decay formulas. These are often used in forensics to date how long a body has been dead, and by paleontologists to date how old a fossil is."

Ran continued her lecture, and Reimu listened attentively, going through her answers on their worksheet until Lily's voice rang out, and Reiu headed to her next stage.

* * *

"Today is eating day, so everybody finish you dishes and then wash them afterwards."

Rinnosuke gave his instructions as the class rushed about, frantically finishing their dishes as Reimu simply handed her complete dish to Rinnosuke, having finished early.

Near the end of the stage, all of the groups had finished, as they all ate their food, washed their dishes, and headed off to their next stages...

* * *

"We'll be creating debate topics, and for now we can just use the recent outer world incident in which a couple opened fire on several dozen civilians in the United States. Look for the online document, read the article, and answer the questions."

Following Akyuu's instructions, Reimu soon had her first part completed, as she wrote,

"Objective: to evaluate sources for bias in order to recognize that there are multiple perspectives in a research topic.

 _What is your initial stance on whether or not Apple should be forced to write software to unlock the iPhone owned by one of the suspected terrorists in the San Bernadino attack?_

Initial stance: Should or should Apple not be forced to write software to unlock the iphone owned by one of the suspected terrorists for the San Bernadino attack?

Yes. The creation of a backdoor, or a software breaking software could potentially prevent terrorist attacks, due to the world's reliance on phone technology. At the same time, once this is created the secret would eventually get out, and it could eventually be made public. When it's public, then that would cause even more harm.

But it will be created one day, whether or not it is government or terrorist.

A backdoor or hacking software into one of the world's best encrypted technologies will eventually be created. If the FBI creates it, they can improve it, take ownership for it. They can use it.

Read: "FBI and Apple vie for public support in dispute over California shooter's iPhone"

Please note the following while reading:

argument for/against Apple unlocking the phone

any specific evidence for either side

questions this article raises for you

 **After** reading this article:

 _What is your current stance on whether or not Apple should be forced to write software to unlock the iPhone owned by one of the suspected terrorists in the San Bernadino attack? Should they have to unlock it? Why or why not?_

Having encryption that a creator cannot use or forcibly get into is detrimental to safety. When security is so powerful that the people who protect us are unable to access what they need, it becomes an issue. Because while security is great, too much is horrible.

It's the same thing with body armor (Encryption). If you could equip US soldiers with armor (Defensive strength) that is comparable to a tank (Can't be defeated unless by high caliber/very expert hackers), then it would be great for us, our troops would have a much lower chance of dying (Less phones and communications get hacked), assuming that they can more normally and such, in an isolated environment (Always other variables). But if it's created, it can get out(No longer a secret). At that point, you might not lose US soldiers (No US phones hit). But the terrorists that you fight, the other armies that you fight, even those school shooters, they could eventually access it (When the low tier, novices get it). And then what? Police would be required to utilize armor piercing rounds (Need high grade, very rare hackers of incredible talent), other tanks (powerful hacking software), etc (So many other possibilities).

Everything needs its own countermeasure, or else there is a threat of failure. To have defenses that cannot be attacked is simply a liability waiting to push against the creators.

 _In order to make a more informed decision, what questions do you need answers to moving forward?_

We need to know about what else they can do. We need to know what else the FBI can do to not create a monster like this, some other alternative pathway that we can utilize instead of the iphone.

We need to know just how severe the consequences of this creation would bring about. Whether or not it could truly be the next major hacking software that would put millions at risk.

We need to know what the rewards and risks are, whether or not it's worth it or not.

 _Does this article change your perspective on your initial thinking? Why or why not?_

No. While it does highlight some very significant factors to its opposition, such as how the risks of creating such a software or backdoor could prove disastrous in terms of future hacking ability, it is still something that should be created. Something that will be created eventually, and if not by us, then by someone else, potentially unfriendly. of course, if we don't create it, we might delay the creation of the software, but eventually, someone will create it, or someone will bypass it. To not create it allows someone else to, and if another nation could, then they could use it against us.

I was already aware that there would be risks to the creation of such a software, due to the nature of its scope. But I do not change my stance because despite what the article said, I still see my reasons as the more powerful argument."

Soon after, Lily's voice rang out, as Reimu flipped out of the nearby window, landing next to Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light.

Upon meeting with their friends, they chatted for some time, before bidding their farewells as the five of them returned to the shrine, where Reimu fell onto the futon and fell into a deep, deep sleep...


	111. Chapter 111

A/N: Too much homework, quick chapter.

Reimu woke up, her mind fuzzy as she glanced over at the strange gap next to her bed, inviting her in to investigate. A small letter floated next to it, which said, " **Reimu, this is Yukari. Please enter the gap at your earliest convenience, and only bring light weapons and armor."**

Though she was curious about the restrictions, Reimu left a spirit message in the air, the words, " **Investigating a gap, will return soon. -Reimu"** floating there as she grabbed her combat equipment that she always kept nearby, comprising of weapons and armor that were easy to handle and simple to use, perfect for small time defense, or at least usable until she could get to the armory where her actual equipment rested in the event of enemy attack. Otherwise, her own natural skill was often enough.

A lightly armored undervest went underneath her shrine maiden outfit, while a dozen stacks of ofuda sat inside of her robes, ready to be drawn out for a multitude of different attack types.

Her Raiden gohei lay sheathed on her back, designed for quick spells and fast movement while still capable of assisting her in all magic types, while a single tanto lay hidden on the small of her back, just above her waist.

With a deep breath, she touched the foggy gap, its resistance fading as it gently pulled her through to the other side...


	112. Chapter 112

A/N: No time. Homework, make ups, stress stress stress.

Reimu's eyes came upon a small throne room, her own gap allowing her to rise up as to her left, the same type of gap appeared as well, Marisa rising out as the duo looked about, confused as to where they were.

Their eyes came to rest on a figure clad in Faraam armor, their voice saying, "I thought the Pursuers would be here..."


	113. Chapter 113

A/N: Thank god, a break from complete and utter stress. Just mildly less stress at this point. Please enjoy.

"You'll be working on that FBI vs Apple article that we did last week. You should have finished reading the 3 articles that I gave all of you, and answered the questions in their entirety. For now, we'll go over what it was about."

Akyuu listed off her agenda for the stage, as Reimu looked down at her own notes.

"Objective: to evaluate sources for bias in order to recognize that there are multiple perspectives in a research topic.

 _What is your_ _initial_ _stance on whether or not Apple should be forced to write software to unlock the iPhone owned by one of the suspected terrorists in the San Bernadino attack?_

Initial stance: Should or should Apple not be forced to write software to unlock the iphone owned by one of the suspected terrorists for the San Bernadino attack?

Yes. The creation of a backdoor, or a software breaking software could potentially prevent terrorist attacks, due to the world's reliance on phone technology. At the same time, once this is created the secret would eventually get out, and it could eventually be made public. When it's public, then that would cause even more harm.

But it will be created one day, whether or not it is government or terrorist.

A backdoor or hacking software into one of the world's best encrypted technologies will eventually be created. If the FBI creates it, they can improve it, take ownership for it. They can use it.

Of course, you also have to realize the other side. This software could have dire ramifications, especially on our network privacy. With the creation of such a software, or such a hacking software, everybody's phone could be at risk.

Read: "FBI and Apple vie for public support in dispute over California shooter's iPhone"

Please note the following while reading:

argument for/against Apple unlocking the phone

any specific evidence for either side

questions this article raises for you

 **After** reading this article:

 _What is your_ _current_ _stance on whether or not Apple should be forced to write software to unlock the iPhone owned by one of the suspected terrorists in the San Bernadino attack? Should they have to unlock it? Why or why not?_

Having encryption that a creator cannot use or forcibly get into is detrimental to safety. When security is so powerful that the people who protect us are unable to access what they need, it becomes an issue. Because while security is great, too much is horrible. Not being able to access your own files in the event of an emergency is practically asking for someone to hack it.

"At stake is the data security of hundreds of millions of law-abiding people and setting a dangerous precedent that threatens everyone's civil liberties," (Cook)

It's true that the security risk is great, but someone's going to create the software eventually.

"We don't want to break anyone's encryption or set a master key loose on the land," (FBI Director)

The FBI doesn't want to reign supreme over the privacy world, they just want to be able to access iphones for use in security and protection. They don't want to destroy encryption and create master keys.

It's the same thing with body armor (Encryption). If you could equip US soldiers with armor (Defensive strength) that is comparable to a tank (Can't be defeated unless by high caliber/very expert hackers), then it would be great for us, our troops would have a much lower chance of dying (Less phones and communications get hacked), assuming that they can more normally and such, in an isolated environment (Always other variables). But if it's created, it can get out(No longer a secret). At that point, you might not lose US soldiers (No US phones hit). But the terrorists that you fight, the other armies that you fight, even those school shooters, they could eventually access it (When the low tier, novices get it). And then what? Police would be required to utilize armor piercing rounds (Need high grade, very rare hackers of incredible talent), other tanks (powerful hacking software), etc (So many other possibilities).

Everything needs its own countermeasure, or else there is a threat of failure. To have defenses that cannot be attacked by themselves is simply a liability waiting to push against the creators.

 _In order to make a more informed decision_ _, what questions do you need answers to moving forward?_

We need to know about what else they can do. We need to know what else the FBI can do to not create a monster like this, some other alternative pathway that we can utilize instead of the iphone.

We need to know just how severe the consequences of this creation would bring about. Whether or not it could truly be the next major hacking software that would put millions at risk.

We need to know what the rewards and risks are, whether or not it's worth it or not.

Could it be possible to create a new defensive barrier after the software is used? (But the FBI wants something that allows you to break into anything, basically, a software that will break into a phone, regardless? Not something that will break when Apple next upgrades their defenses, etc.)

 _Does this article change your perspective on your initial thinking? Why or why not?_

No. While it does highlight some very significant factors to its opposition, such as how the risks of creating such a software or backdoor could prove disastrous in terms of future hacking ability, it is still something that should be created. Something that will be created eventually, and if not by us, then by someone else, potentially unfriendly. Of course, if we don't create it, we might delay the creation of the software, but eventually, someone will create it, or someone will bypass it. To not create it allows someone else to, and if another nation could, then they could use it against us.

I was already aware that there would be risks to the creation of such a software, due to the nature of its scope. But I do not change my stance because despite what the article said, I still see my reasons as the more powerful argument.

Read: "We Could Not Look the Survivors in the Eye if We Did Not Follow this Lead"

Please note the following while reading:

argument for/against Apple unlocking the phone

any specific evidence for either side

questions this article raises for you

 **After** reading this article:

 _What is your_ _current_ _stance on whether or not Apple should be forced to write software to unlock the iPhone owned by one of the suspected terrorists in the San Bernadino attack? Should they have to unlock it? Why or why not?_

The director of the FBI wants to be able to get inside of the information that may or may not be there. He claims that if they don't follow all of the possible leads, that they can't look the survivors in the eye saying that they tried everything.

They speak of how the American people also need to consider the implications as well, citing the need for privacy against security. That the American people should choose where they stand on this issue.

In a lawful and thorough manner, they want to investigate every single lead possible. I believe that they are justified in doing so.

"We owe them a thorough and professional investigation under law. That's what this is. The American people should expect nothing less from the FBI."

It's not to create the software. The FBI only wants to bring justice to the terrorist attack, to potentially find out about more terrorist plots.

Through this, I believe that Apple still should unlock the iphone.

 _In order to make a more informed decision_ _, what questions do you need answers to moving forward?_

The rules of certain uses. If they could have certain rules in the usage of the software, then that could work.

How many other methods are available to the FBI at this junction? Can they do anything else?

(The point of this is that they want to pursue every single lead possible, because leaving something that could potentially tell them something is unacceptable. Even the slightest chance could provide relief to the victims, it could create a clue in which more terrorists are found.)

What is the true boundary between privacy and safety? What is it that we can do to go so far in one side without destroying the other? How can we find a balance between our safety and our security?

Should the FBI pursue every single lead? Should it be that all leads are acted on because of the possibility of evidence?

(The time period, as they claim that it will take a decade to solve the code. If it's to satisfy curiosity, no need to create the monster. If time is of essence, then faster methods would need to used.)

Have they asked the victims about this?

What do they hope to get from the phone, and how could it help the victims?

 _Does this article change your perspective on your initial thinking? Why or why not?_

Even now, it supports it. Through the creation of such a software, even with so many regulations and secret dealings, humans will eventually create errors, create mistakes. At that point, the software might just leak to the outside, putting millions of people at risk.

But to follow every lead is also tantamount to the investigation. Without pursuing all available leads, one cannot say that they tried everything. The only issue is judging the risks of following all potential leads. It's also moralistic, because the protection agencies want to say that they did everything possible to find these terrorists.

But to follow every lead, and to create this technology, it would be to bring about a monster. Once it's been created, it can be leaked, used, exploited.

But without its creation by one group, another will. Some other nations, some other group, some other person even might develop the software and use it. Whether it be good or bad isn't the question, it's what they could do with it. If a terrorist organization could create the software, then millions of phones will be put at risk regardless. We would be in fear of what we put onto our phones, onto our computers, maybe even on paper. But if we develop it, then we get to use it first, acclimate to it first, do everything with it first. Eventually yes, it might leak out, but by then, defensive barriers will most likely have been developed.

The FBI wants something that will allow them to pierce everything on all phones. It could prevent terrorism, it could prevent crime. But it is dangerous. It could threaten our very privacy and security as everyone knows it. But that danger can be contained if we work on it first.

The other side, is that if us creating it brings it into existence? What if no one else can break it, and they need us to break it? Then us creating it would be the catalyst for its spreading. Though it is unlikely, it is still possible.

Read: "A Message to Our Customers"

Please note the following while reading:

argument for/against Apple unlocking the phone

any specific evidence for either side

questions this article raises for you

 **After** reading this article:

 _What is your_ _current_ _stance on whether or not Apple should be forced to write software to unlock the iPhone owned by one of the suspected terrorists in the San Bernadino attack? Should they have to unlock it? Why or why not?_

"We have even put that data out of our own reach, because we believe the contents of your iPhone are none of our business."

Putting something out of your reach into any case is dangerous to a fault. Being unable to access something in the event of an emergency is paramount to a person's, or a company's safety.

"And while the government may argue that its use would be limited to this case, there is no way to guarantee such control."

A very valid reason that shows opposition to the FBI's request.

Quite simply, how they see it is that the risk is far too great. The creation of the backdoor would mean that eventually, the software would spread and cyber hackers and criminals would be able to access a person's iphone with impunity. That would put tens of millions of American lives at risk, all in order to find information that may or may not assist in finding terrorists. And it's very much so true. It could potentially destroy privacy, and that's completely possible. It could prove to be the newest hacking tool on the market that would be able to defeat Apple's incredible encryption. But the risks are worth it, because there are other risks to not creating it.

 _In order to make a more informed decision_ _, what questions do you need answers to moving forward?_

Just how much would the FBI software entail? Would it really create a backdoor that could hack into any iphone?

How dangerous is this software in reality? Could it truly hack into any iphone once created?

What counter argument has been presented?

What specific points can be dismissed?

Can Apple be forced to create the software?

Legal ramifications?

Is it possible to close the backdoor legally or even possible?

 _Does this article change your perspective on your initial thinking? Why or why not?_

No. Security still remains my top concern. Because regardless of the implications, the potential dangers, the creation of the software is still more valuable than its consequences. If the software isn't created, then the possibility of more information that might be able to be used will be lost.

If even the slightest possibility that there is terrorist information contained within that iphone, then it is the duty of a protection agency to find it, by force if necessary. You need to, to prevent more deaths, and more injuries. And even if there isn't any info, that once they get in, there isn't anything, the victims will at the very least know that we did everything in our power to get through. They would know that the FBI took every single method to find info on their killers.

 **Reflection: After reading these three articles, please look at your responses to each and see how your thinking changed based on the evidence you were provided in each article.**

 **Did your thinking change from your initial response?**

 **If so, what caused your thinking to change?**

 **If not, why did it not change?**

 **Whose perspective is still missing?**

 **What did this activity teach you about the research process?**

 **How can you apply this process to your own research?**

 **How can you use questioning to drive your research?**

It did not change over the course of the three articles.

The reason behind its unchanging position is that security remains our foremost concern. Privacy might be important to American values, but there is no room for privacy when one's very safety is at risk. You can't value privacy when one is dead. Without these security measures, and a method to break into one of the world's most popular communication systems, there remains the possibility of criminal and terrorist elements using the systems to communicate. A way in which even the very agencies that were created to protect us cannot break in when needed.

We are still missing the perspective of the American people, and of the victims. For the FBI, they believe that the people of America should decide on this issue, that they should be the ones to decide which side should be taken. Whether or not they want to value more security or more privacy at the moment.

This activity taught me about additional perspectives, of how to always remember that there is more than one side to any issue. That everything always has a second side, or even more sides to it.

I can apply this process to my own research through the lessons that it has taught me. That I should always look for at least two sides to each issue, always look for the agreement and disagreement. I can also use the fact that I should always have articles for each section, and possibly one used for both views, a general overview as it were.

Questions drive our desires. They are the root of all invention. How do we solve this problem? How do we see things differently? How can we change something? How can we solve this issue with the iphone? These questions open up ever expanding fields of inquiry, allowing for greater development through research and innovation. It is through questions that we achieve new information. It is through the development of our questions that new information comes about, where we learn new things."

As the stage continued, with various students asking questions and providing their own answers, Lily's voice soon rang out, as Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

Meiling's snores could be heard once more today, as the class studied quietly throughout the stage.

* * *

Reimu's eyes widened as she saw the the Forensics quiz that they were take. Although she had studied for this quiz, several of the questions were completely and utterly unrelated, or otherwise never learned.

To the best of her ability, she began circling her answers, and with the exception of a few bits with hair pieces, she believed that she did relatively well.

Moving on, she stared at her labs, which of course, she did alone.

Her mind was already breaking under the stress of doing work designed for 3-4 people.

* * *

"Today we're learning about sexual cases. These include things such as the various types of contraception and methods to prevent pregnancy."

Though many of the humans inside the classroom began giggling, alongside several youkai, Eirin simply smacked an arrow into the wall, a wide smile on her face while she uttered, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Sensei!"

"Wonderful. Now, there are several different sections to this unit, such as the many different birth control methods...

* * *

"We're graphing logs now, and to an extent, it's literally the same thing as before when we did exponentials with graphing."

Ran glanced around at the class before continuing, "For what we have here, you simply use the same exact methods that you used for transformations and such. If there's a negative on the inside where the x is, namely log(-x), then it's a reflection across the y axis. If there's a negative on the outside, namely for -log(x), then it's a reflection across the x axis. They mirror each other, in a sense, logs and exponentials. They are inverses of one another, and as such, the domains and ranges switch over when you compare them. If the domain for 2^x was (0,infinity), the the range of log2(x) is (0,infinity)."

Ran continued her lecture, going over how transformations worked again as the stage soon ended with Lily's melodious voice, Reimu falling out of window to land neatly next to Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light, who, like always, tackle hugged their mother on sight.

As the 5 chatted for a bit, they soon met up with their friends, conversing on various topics until they left for home.

When they arrived at the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu fell into a deep, deep slumber...


	114. Chapter 114

A/N: Tired. Please enjoy.

"Today we'll be learning about Daoism. I prepared a presentation for all of you."

Keine began her lecture as Reimu looked down at her notes afterwards.

"Coexisting religions in Asia.

Lao Zi:

Unknown death. 604 BC-?

Name: "Old Master"

Dao De Jing

Basic text. The Classic in the Way and Its Power.

"Those who speak know nothing:

Those who know are silent."

These words, I am told,

Were spoken by Laozi.

If we are to believe that Laozi,

Was himself one who knew,

How is it that he wrote a book,

Of five thousand words?

Nature focused, be of nature to find peace.

Major Daoist principles:

Dao: First cause of universe. Flows through all life.

Believer's goal is to become one with Dao: one with nature.

Wu Wei: Let nature take its course, the art of doing nothing, go with the flow!

Examples: Nature taking its course could be how we allow the wind to help us? How we use the elements in assisting our lives? Using the power of water, the power of the wind, the power of the sun. Also, most specifically in the old days where wain was used to water crops.

Art of nothing: Relaxation?

Go with flow: Work with everybody.

Dao:

Escape social, political and cultural traps of life.

Reject formal knowledge and learning.

Relying on the senses and instincts.

Discovering nature and "rhythm" of the universe.

Ignoring political and social laws. To live without government restriction.

Social laws that we follow: Be polite to others, boys don't cry, girls cross their legs, gender specific rules, be kind and respectful, burping aloud in public.

Universe of Opposites:

Finding balance

Yin Black: Feminine, Passive, Darkness, Cold, weak, earth and moon.

Yang White: Masculine, Active, Light, Warmth, Strong, Heaven and sun.

Need both because contrast and comparison. To see darkness and light, to see weakness and strength.

Daoism difference:

Confucianism: Moral order in society

Legalism: Rules of harsh laws and order.

Daoism: Freedom for all individuals, less government, less uniform and conformity.

Common painting themes: The paths and mountains being higher up, and humans and the boats, even emperors are insignificant.

Man nature relationship: Man is small, nature is large.

Chinese painter illustrate Liu's poem: Big mountains, lots of paths, big river, small people, small boat."

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

"We're learning about... the skeleton!"

Reimu's head hit the desk as her brain nearly cracked from what work she still needed to do.

* * *

Meiling's snoozing figure was layered in blankets as the class studied or played games at their leisure.

* * *

"New research notes! Also, you'll need to find another source for tomorrow, as we'll be starting our research then."

As Akyuu began her lecture, Reimu glanced down at her ntoes.

"Asking questions in order to create your argument in this issue of Apple VS FBI.

Argument Notes and tips:

Always be confident in your assessment, otherwise people don't even try to believe you. Nobody is persuaded if you say I'm not sure.

Think of the other side, and gather evidence to refute it. Called counterclaim.

Clear thesis, easy to understand. Clear argument about essay. What is the purpose of the paper?

"The purpose of this paper is to..." Write this, write thesis, delete first part, a suggestion.

Understand situation well. Do your research.

Always have quotes and authoritative sources. Like in quoted material.

Include evidence.

Sources must be valid and trusted, credibility.

Most major news sites are reliable. Check to see reputation.

No personal pronouns. No speaking language, no slang, no nonstandard language, avoid contractions. Do not use apostrophes in this. And don't use most personal pronouns.

Understand your audience.

Do your research.

Use proper formatting to assignment.

Be concise, use as few words as possible but say as much you can.

Clear position, based on principles and fact.

(Akyuu's 7 suggestions)

Know your bottom line, the thesis. (Know your purpose, then put in the thesis. Know your purpose, then make your purpose known to the reader.)

Be concise.

Give an opinion or a solution (In the article, I found alternative methods.) You're entitled to your opinion but not your own facts.

Do research.

Write clearly, and formally. Use examples when you can, Write in the style of to a well informed friend.

All writers need editors (Having someone look through your work. Have someone read your work, and will respond to it. Be sure that the person does not do your work for you. Ask your editor to explain problems, react to sentences and paragraphs, point out errors, don't let others write your sentences.)

Be prepared for reaction. From audience or from others. Especially if you criticize others.

Pull reader in, make it interesting, engaging.

Emails should be formal.

Source finding notes:

Assess for several factors. Credibility, relevance, bias.

Annotated bibliography: Should have descriptions explaining credibility, relevance, bias.

Credibility: How credible the source is.

.gov are government sources.

.org means a non profit organization. Does not translate to credibility.

.edu used for educational institutes. Not always useful.

Bias: Opinions.

Bias definition: Connections that influence opinions.

Opinion definition: Things people state

Apple is pro apple, and has taken a side. Decisions and other factors, such as what the person does, who they are.

Tim Cook's job is to make money, make Apple great. But to lose profit is bad and something that they don't want.

The backgrounds and the underlying parts should be looked at. For example, cell phone research funded by cell phone companies has bias.

Even the owners are people, and they have opinions. (Speaking of, what do the other cell phones carrier companies think about this? AT&T and Verizon?)

Relavance:"

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out once more, as Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

"Why does this sauce require so much peanut butter..? While the sesame paste is rather thick, this does seem a bit excessive..."

With a shrug, Reimu dumped the two cups of peanut butter into the sauce as she began preparing the other ingredients for their sesame noodles for tomorrow's meal...

* * *

"Programming!"

Reimu's head hit the desk until Lily's voice rang out, Cirno poking her as she said, "Reimu, class is over."

With a yawn, Reimu murmured, "Thanks Cirno."

Reimu floated through the nearby window, landing gently outside next to Marisa and the Three Fairies of Light, their chatter cheerful until they met up with their friends and headed home.

Upon arrival to the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu fell once more into a slumber so deep, that the others were unable to wake her up for hours...


	115. Chapter 115

A/N: Getting past some of it now at least, please enjoy.

Pink hair floated gently in the breeze, her gorgeous features framing with her ruby red eyes, a dress of white, green, and red matching a figure-

"Are you done?"

Oh, right. Sorry about that Kasen.

Her eyes dropped down as she sighed, "Shadow, you should always remember, never introduce the story with a character description. They suck, they're overused, and they're so damnably annoying that I'm almost tempted to reach through your computer screen and punch you in the face."

Wait I'm sorry please don't punch me-

To most of the class' view, Kasen's prosthetic arm punched through the air, glass somehow falling from the force, except for Reimu, who could see Shadow getting smacked in the face by a painful metallic arm piece formed into a fist.

While dusting her hands off, Kasen smiled once more and said to the terrified class, "Now then, Ran left behind some worksheets for all of you to fill out as practice. Hop to it!"

As the worksheets were dropped off by Kasen's eagle, the class began working the various math problems until Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed off to her next stage.

* * *

"We're watching Winnie the Pooh and looking for similarities in the characters to Daoist values."

As Reimu watched the video, she noted several similarities to the natures of Eeyore, who was incredibly in tune with nature and went with the flow, Pooh, who was incredibly simple minded yet kind to all, and several other characters and their own personalities.

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

"Programming. Today we're learning about classes and objects. Think of classes as blueprints, and objects as the creations using the blueprints."

Through Nitori's expert knowledge, the class learned about programming, slowly but surely.

Soon enough, Lily's melodious voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

"Today you're finishing up your food and then we'll eat the Japanese food.

Reimu's yawn accompanied her tossing of the sesame noodles, as her mind dropped into autopilot...

* * *

The Public Announcement system's signal played twice, a pair of beeps as the cafeteria, normally full of cheer and excitement went completely silent in an unprecedented set of events.

"The plumbers need to fix a problem with the pipes, and thus we ask all students to not drink from the water fountains, in the event of potential leakage of waste and clean water mixtures."

Chaos ensued.

* * *

"We'll be doing additional research on the Apple vs FBI case."

And so, Akyuu spent most of the class discussing the several parts to research, such as credibility and relevance, her lecture continuing until Lily's voice rang out, and Reimu headed to her next stage.

* * *

"Today we finish up sex ed, and yes, I will be putting a condom on a dildo. If I hear anyone laughing, you will be sent to a reeducation chamber."

The class was silent, terror emanating from their very pores as Eirin smiled and said, "Wonderful! Now, take this quiz and you'll be off."

The class worked in complete silence, their fear apparent as many remembered the tales of what happened in the reeducation chambers from students that had come from the sessions.

Soon enough, Lily's voice rang out once more, as Reimu hopped out of an open window, landing next to Marisa, the Three Fairies of Light mysteriously absent.

Reimu's eyes widened in panic as she asked, "Marisa, where are the children?"

"Over at the middle school. They got into trouble or something and they're serving out an after school detention."

A sigh came from the shrine maiden as she began flying to the middle school, leaving a small spiritual notice where their friends typically met, saying that they were busy today and couldn't meet to chat.

It went without saying that Marisa joined her, for while she wasn't their guardian, she was still their aunt, and she cared about the kids almost as much as Reimu did.

Their excursion brought them to the principal's office, where they entered...


	116. Chapter 116

A/N: And it's the weekend. Wonderful.

The wind blew softly, the clouds being swept along their path as in their midst flew a a tengu.

A very particular one at that, who had been contacted by a very strange person, asking them to come to the outer world.

Though she was normally suspicious of such requests and would ignore something as outlandish as that, the contact was someone that Shadow knew personally, someone with powers like his, if only far weaker.

Aya's flight led her to the Hakurei Shrine, where in the early morning hours, Reimu swept the property, signs of leftover snow and dust finding their way into their garbage disposal when she touched down gently.

Reimu's eyes flitted towards her figure, having sensed no harmful energies on her approach and simply set aside her broom as she strode forward, arms wide open as she said, "Welcome Aya. Might you need something?"

Aya's head nodded, as she gave a short curtsey and asked, "I need your help for Outer World business."

Reimu quirked an eyebrow as she responded, "Why the Outer World?

"One of Shadow's friends sent me a request for my assistance in some sensitive matters. Considering the nature of the request, I thought it prudent to respond in person. I have the message here as well."

Aya handed Reimu a small letter, a seal of a small black gap on it that symbolized Shadow's personal seal, that of which Yukari's violet one was based off of.

Reimu was silent for a moment as she perused the letter, before she sighed and acquiesced while handing the letter back, "Very well. Give me a moment to open the barrier."

As Reimu called forth one of her gohei for barrier manipulation and ceremonies, Aya surreptitiously slid a few hundred yen into the donation box as Reimu gave a small smile at the kind gesture.

The times in which she opened the barrier to allow people through wasn't too often. Most youkai and humans who were curious and asked to go through were often denied access by the Hakurei family, as curiosity and such weren't valid reasons to go through. For those that did have legitimate reason to go through, Reimu was supposed to let them through regardless of who they were and what they did, even those of a malicious nature, so long as they were authorized to do so.

They were to barred by no means if allowed to pass through, but to her delight, many of them chose to treat the ritual as a sort of service, leaving small or large sums of money depending on who they were.

As the Great Hakurei Barrier responded to Reimu's ritual, it opened slowly, a large rift opening up as the wind itself seemed to whisper, "May fair winds blow at your back, Tengu child..."

Aya breathed deeply, checking her Danmaku Energy bag for everything that she needed, then turned to Reimu and gave another curtsey, to which Reimu bowed in response.

Aya twirled to the front, and with another deep breath, leaped into the rift, to her journey into the Outer World...


	117. Chapter 117

A/N: I'm tired. And I think I screwed up a quiz, even though I REALLY need to get my grades up. DX. Also, experimental writing. Please enjoy.

Oh hey, 117. One of my favorite numbers.

First stage of the day, and what might it turn out to be? Oh, it's Culinary 2! Where instead of horrific creations of nothing but desserts, we at least make some decent food.

What might be our recipe? Ah, since it's American Southern food...

"BBQ Ribs!"

... I was going to suggest that we do the chicken, but whatever floats your boat. I don't mind.

"Sure, why not?"

"Eh? You sure Reimu?"

"Go ahead."

The boy lets out a cheer as he rushes into the dry storage area to grab ingredients for our sauce, as I sigh and pull out a math book to study from.

I have a massive math test in a few days, and considering my current horrific grade in Precalculus, I have to do well on this test, otherwise...

Well, Genji and Mima are going to rip me to shreds. And that'll probably only be the first part.

Well, anyway, I chop up some onions, catch the bowl that was falling off the table from the rattling, and in general, just do some relatively light work.

When I hear Lily's voice ringing out, I pack up my bag, bid farewell to uncle Rinnosuke, and head out to my next stage.

* * *

Forensics. It's hard, but it's still sort of fun, especially after I got all of my missing labs in.

I'm working with several other people, humans and youkai alike, on a project about wounds on a body. We have to specify what the wounds are by nature, and where it's located on the body itself, using plenty of directional terms which were found on Gaplogy.

Some of them are Danmaku wounds, some are from knives, some are from bruising, and still others are from bite marks.

As we work for a while, I sort of lose track of time, and Lily's voice rings out again.

I pack my bags, bid farewell to Eirin, and head to my next stage.

* * *

Chinese. Sure, Meiling's still asleep in the corner, but we still study out of the notes that she has at the front desk.

Like most of the time, it's another uneventful day in Chinese.

When I hear Lily's voice ring out, I pack my stuff and head out to my next stage.

* * *

Programming. We're really just working on some classes and objects, most of which I still don't understand, but I'll figure it out. Eventually.

Some time later, Lily's voice rings out, and I pack my bags, bid farewell to Nitori, and head out to my next stage.

* * *

Math, math, math. I work on my logarithms, relearn my exponential and function rules, and just study the stage away.

When Lily's voice rings out, I stay back for a bit and ask Ran a few questions before heading out to my next stage.

* * *

We did nothing during health. Honestly, nothing happens. It's just mindless question after mindless question, and I barely even hear Lily's voice ringing out when I sprint out the door and bolt it to my next stage.

* * *

Oh great, our East Asian quiz! I mean, I studied some stuff for this, but I think I'm pretty confident in my knowledge.

Then I look at the last section, and of course, I misread it. It's asking for one paragraph, but like a fool, I write both of them.

Y'know, looking back on that moment, I realized that I should have had Keine to grade my first paragraph because I knew the topic better, but then Sakuya told me to do the second one of Confucianism. It was only later when I realized that I remembered that I barely studied Confucianism.

Well, regardless, I hand in my quiz, and I head out with Sakuya, meeting up with Marisa and the trio. We meet at our usual spot with all of our friends, chat for a bit, then we head back to the shrine.

Like most days, I just sort of get home, and fall on the napping futon, and fall asleep...


	118. Chapter 118

A/N: So... Big math test soon. Can't update much.

A wave of ofuda launched towards the figure in Reimu's bedroom as they yelled, "Wait, Reimu it's me-"

The rest of their words were cut off as the ofuda found their mark in the target's body, blood spurting from their wounds instantly while fire magic burned their skin away.

Reimu's eyes finally opened, as she looked about and saw the skeleton on the floor, confused as to why it was still there when it stood up.

She drew several more ofuda and prepared to launch even more powerful magic when it said, "It's a me, Shadow!"

Reimu's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she said, "Prove it."

"Alright, just give me a second..."

Their flesh returned almost instantaneously, regeneration proceeding at a slow pace for them as the familiar skin and coat of Shadow could soon be seen, while they stuck a hand through a gap, rummaging around for a particular object, until they sighed and yelled out, "You wanted to marry Marisa when you were a ki-"

Another pair of ofuda, her emergency high explosive ones no less, found their way inside of Shadow's skull, and blew apart in a spectacular fashion, spreading gore every which way while leaving the skeleton completely destroyed, shattered into a million pieces.

That didn't stop the voice, as Shadow said, "That wasn't very nice. Regardless, I found something quite interesting over by the barrier recently, something that I think you should check out."

Reimu beckoned for him to follow her as Shadow's remains simply reformed themselves as the duo walked towards the armory...


	119. Chapter 119

A/N: ...

A gohei found its way into Reimu's right hand, as a stack of ofuda rested in her left.

Eyeing their surroundings, Reimu muttered, "Why did I get dragged into a Chaos Zone with you..?"

"Aw, c'mon Reimu, this'll be fun!"

As always, Shadow had an easy grin on his face, drawing out a katana of the purest steel, its blade a massive length of 7 feet 5 inches, considered by most to be unwieldable but a simple task to a creator.

Reimu's concerned gaze met Shadow's grin as she inquired, "Shad, you realize that the blade that you're holding is Sephiroth's, right?"

Shifting into a bull stance, Shadow tossed back, "Ah, Seph doesn't mind if I use it. Now, let's begin!"

Shadow's figure practically disappeared in a flash of steel, chaos beasts falling by the dozen with every cleave as Shadow's laughter rang out, cries of, "I hate school!" and other related ramblings being mixed into his killing spree.

Reimu sighed as she jumped into the fray as well, eliminating plenty of hostiles herself as the duo cleared the entirety of the Chaos Zone that had appeared within Gensokyo...


	120. Chapter 120

A/N: It's been a long time. I started this at the beginning of the school year, and here we are, at the credits stage. Though, unfortunately, I completely forgot about this story under the stress of school, and well... I haven't updated in months. I'm truly sorry for that, but considering where I am at this point in time... A timeskip is inevitable. What with finals coming up and the end of the school year coming up, I have to. But even so...

It's been a hell of a ride, and I thank you all for reading through this.

Without further ado, please enjoy my last few chapters of this story.

Memories fade, time passes, and-

"Timeskips are inevitable~?"

I hide my head in my arms and moan, "Dear, please go away, Daddy has his finals coming up..."

As always, my daughter jumps on my back, a pout on her face as she says, "That's unfair Daddy, leaving all of those poor readers without an update for months. And now you come in and say oh look finals and schoolwork, we're ending this soon!"

Drops of sweat start running down my head, her sickly sweet voice, the one that my little girl always uses when she's very, VERY angry, starts reverberating throughout my head, terror rolling off of me, none of it piercing the cheery aura surrounding Yukari.

I taught her that aura, why the hell is it so effective against me?!

"W-well, I sort of you know, have lots of schoolwork-"

"Uncle Shad, Uncle Shad!"

A small figure breaks in through the vents, he scaled feet landing right on my shoulders as she balanced herself on my shoulders, all the while shouting, "Guess what happened, guess what happened!"

My eyes dart to my daughter, her eyes wide in shock as my own expression was horrified, rivers of sweat literally pouring down my face in torrents as I looked at my daughter and her reaction.

I had never been so terrified by a person's expression before. Never looked at anyone or anything with quite so much fear that my body began shutting down. She was...

My daughter turned from 100% lovely to 100% Youkai. I'm not even talking about Youkai Youkai, I mean YOUKAI YOUKAI YOUKAI. As in, this is some shit from Lovecraft's most horrifying books. I can't even describe what she is now. The closest and not at all close thing to to compare her to would be if you took the Head Yama and Mister Boundary (A lovely person by the way, really very powerful considering what he's the embodiment of but... I had to block out his form lest my brain kill itself) and fused them together through a Fusion Dance with one Potash Earring broken. It's already shutting down my branial processes.

I think I need to invent a new word for the sheer terror that her new demeanor expressed.

"I-er-w-what is-it sweetie?"

Another brain vessel on Yukari snapped as I let out a startled eep, "Me and daddy got a house! A small plot in the Goblet!"

" **Daddddyyyy, is the reason that you were so busy..."**

The entire floor was already covered in sweat and steadily rising as Yukari floated closer to me, all smiles and cheer on her face as she said once more with that nigh unintelligible tone that inspired oh _far too much fear_ in me, " **Because you."**

Another step toward me.

" **Were."**

I think I'm going to die.

" **Playing."**

Yep, I'm going to die.

" **That."**

I wonder who's going to ferry me over?

" **Game."**

Ooh, look! It's Komachi! Hey there! Are you going to harvest my soul?

" **Called."**

Oh, thank you so much! Yeah, I'm sort of about to die, so-

"Final Fantasy XIV? Yup yup! Uncle Shad's been helping us a bunch!"

Silence reigned over the room, as Yukari's hands moved up to pluck the child from on top of my shoulders, the darkness gone as she cooed, "Oh, aren't you just the cutest little thing! What's your name dear?"

The girl giggled and said, "Lapis Rose, daughter to Lazuli Rose!"

Yukari chuckled as she said with a pleasant lilt to her voice, "Well then dear, I have to have a few words with your uncle, so could you please go into the kitchen and begin preparing dinner?"

Her eyes sparkled, her Au'ra scales gleaming with excitement as she exclaimed, "Really? Reallyreallyreallyreally? Can I?"

At a nod from Yukari, Lapis immediately hopped up to hug my daughter, cries of thank you and I love you flowing from her mouth as she dashed out of the door with one final thank you.

My world went into blackness for a moment, and when I could once more see again, I was stuck in a surgical style room, strapped to the operating chair with boundary restraints.

" **Now then Da~ddy~"**

My eyes beheld my daughter, in all of her unexplainable terrifying majesty, as she drew closer to me and whispered, " **Now then, what was the safe word again?"**

A gap opened up next the chair, and from the contours of the inside...

" **Oh right."**

It was her specially developed personal torture tool storage. Much of which belonged to me.

She smiled. What a wonderfully bright smile.

She cracked a whip in the air.

" **There is no safe word."**

Komachi, I'm on my wa-


	121. Chapter 121

A/N: Well then, here's the final chapter. School is already over, so...

"The school year is over..."

"It's been over for like, 3 weeks. And you've already sunk back into your lazy routine Uncle Shadow!"

"Lemme play more video games-"

"NO!"

The Hakurei Shrine was, as always in chaos. Bottles of sake and beer covered the ground, accompanied by the occasional passed body and drool, most of them being various humans and youkai.

To be fair though, it wasn't always in chaos. I just like to say that it is because it gives it a bit more lively flair to it. I mean, you wouldn't want to just read about a shrine that's relatively peaceful, now would you? Then again, peace is nice-

A gohei smacked into my face, the intensive force caving in my cheek as I was propelled into a pillar nearby, Reimu's angry voice yelling, "Stop narrating Shadow, get over here and drink some booze!"

A chorus of agreement, drunken or otherwise rose up from the rest of the assembled party goers, as I turned away from the camera floating next to my face and yelled back, "Sure, just give me a second!"

I ducked underneath another gohei flung at my head and said, "Okay fine, I'm coming now!"

I turn to the camera for a brief moment and say, "Yeah, it's been a camera this entire time. I hope you all had fun reading through this gigantic story and sort of crashed a while back, and hope that you all have a good time, whatever it is you may be doing. Me, Imma go get drunk and celebrate the end of Junior year!"

With that, the camera landed on Shadow's shoulder, quietly shutting down as he walked towards the festivities, cries of joy and laughter accompanying his own few words of, "This is Shadow, signing off. Good luck everyone."


	122. Chapter 122

A/N: What's this? A new school year? Whatever could that mean?

Alright, I'll be honest. I may skip certain days, whether it's because I forget, or because I'm lazy. While I really would like to write a chapter everyday, I sincerely doubt that I can keep up that much drive. But since it's the first day of the school year, I'll kick it off. Please enjoy.

School started like three weeks ago. Hehe...

"Shadow, are we really doing this again?"

"I'm sorry. Not as much this time? Sometimes I'll make it a full week, sometimes I'll give you breaks, like once a week."

"You mean give yourself breaks... but I do want them as well."

"So then, will you?"

"... Why the hell not?"

Shadow's bowed head signified her gratitude as he said, "Thank you so much, Reimu."

Reimu gestured towards the donation box, saying, "You could leave a donation if you wanted to convince me."

Though he quirked an eyebrow, Shadow reached into a gap, pulling out a handful of yen bills, dropping them in as he clapped his hands and bowed, saying a prayer.

Reimu's smile brought a smile to his own lips, as she laughed and said said, "It's been a while since someone last donated. It makes me happy, even if I don't need the money."

As they bid their goodbyes, Reimu started off to make breakfast...

* * *

"Our first day back..."

"C'mon Reimu, it ain't all that bad. I'm sure Shadow will lose his drive to write eventually, so we'll have less work to do!"

"Marisa, that doesn't mitigate the fact that he wanted to make another chapter for this school year..."

"Fair enough."

Reimu and Marisa stepped through the gate of the recently renovated school building, as they stepped into the building that held so many memories from the previous year.

Reimu's eyes scanned her schedule, noting the first period being Physics.

Second would be Mandarin, 3rd was AP Government, 4th was Personal Finance, 5th was a free, 6th was Advanced Culinary, 7th was Gothic Horror in Literature, and 8th was teaching some kids about how to cook, one of the Culinary 1 classes.

She sighed, before trudging along with Marisa, as they began their adventure once more...


	123. 123: Begin College

A/N: It's the night before I leave for my first year of college, and here's an update! I don't know if I'll ever actually do this right, or keep to a schedule, but right now I'm writing because I'm bored.

"Did you make sure to pack everything?"

"Yeah, I did."

Birdsong filled the morning skies of azure and clouds, all strolling over the scene at the hakurei Shrine. In the center of the shrine grounds lay an assortment of supplies and essential items for school.

"Reimu, your talismans, your pencils, the rest of your clothes, they're all here?"

"Yes Mima, they are. I've already checked through, and so have you."

Mima's shoulders hunched together as she grunted, "I know, I know, but I'm still worried. I mean, you've run the shrine well, but this is the Outer World that we're talking about. The Outer World! And at a university no less! It's where they teach some of the most advanced scientific knowledge known to both humans and youkai. I just don't know if you're ready for such a big jump."

Before Reimu could reply, a streak of pink and ginger flung itself through the air, crashing against Reimu's chest as it wailed, "Reimuuuuuuuu! I-I-we'll miss youuuuuu!"

She patted the sobbing wreck's head while saying, "Don't worry Suika. I'll be back for holidays to help out, but I'll be gone for the rest of the time. Think you guys are up for it?"

Suika's head bobbed up and down as she nodded furiously, sniffling as she choked out, "Ye-yesh! I and me and Mima and the fairies and everyone else, we'll all take care of the shrine while you're gone!"

Another three blurs came zipping out of the shrine proper, each of them clinging to Reimu and crying about various things. She laughed, consoled the Three Fairies of Light, and when all was said and done, she turned to the center and said, "Yukari, Shadow, I'm ready now."

As expected, a ribboned gap tore through the fabric of reality, its numerous eyes absent in favor of projected imagery of their destination.

A quiet, moderately sized campus lay before their eyes, without many natural features nor forestry nearby. A sign nearby said, " _University of Rhode Island"_.

And in the center of that gap, was a well dressed boy, dressed in casual attire suited for autumn, who waved his hand and yelled out, "Oi, Reimu! Hurry up, we're going to late for check in!"

She grabbed her things and replied as she dragged her luggage with her, "There is no late in terms of check in, Shad!"

As Reimu stepped through and walked off with the boy, he rubbed her head with a grin and laughed, "C'mon now, it's Ryan while we're here. R-Y-A-N. Got it?"

Reimu gave a wave to her back and as the gap closed off, she gave her last words.

"Got it, got it. See ya later guys."


	124. Chapter 124

A/N: More writing? Nani?!

Eyes blinked wearily in the morning sun, her mind still half asleep in the new bed that she had chosen. Above her was silence, while the tapping of computer keys came from the left. She rolled out of bed, landing on the ground with a soft thump, still wrapped in her sheets.

Her roommate glanced down and asked, "You okay, girl?"

With a muffled response, Reimu said, "Just peachy."

The girl shrugged and returned to her computer, continuing to clack away at the keys for whatever reason.

After putting away the sheets and tidying the bed, Reimu headed to the bathroom to perform any morning tasks needed. Upon returning to the room, a quick check of the cards from last night was performed. The so called 'First Night' where clubs and other organizations showcased their activities and encouraged recruitment went into full swing the previous night with wonderment and joy in spades. Free food and various items could be obtained from any number of the booths and tables set up, while many had also set up their own displays of what each group did.

For herself, she had been disappointed to not find a calligraphy club, but others had piqued her interest, chief amongst them Archery, Scuba, a dance club, community service, even the newspaper club. There were dozens of organizations and she had only really scratched the surface of each.

But most important of them were the Army ROTC and National Guard programs. Both were prestigious yet difficult military orientated programs available for university, both of which were right up her alley.

Plans to contact and participate in some of the club meetings were already made, but first thing was first. Breakfast.

She tucked spare talismans into the pockets of her outer world clothing, and set out to the mysterious dining hall.

Ah, yes. Social interaction.

Reimu's shoulders slumped down slightly as she scanned her identification card and placed her hand on the hand sensor. Once cleared, she made a beeline for the homestle line, which was thankfully empty at the moment. Loading up on eggs, a strange dish that seemed to be diced potatoes that had been deep fried, assorted fruits, and of course, milk. Milk was always delicious.

She sat down next to a table of giggling girls, quietly eating her meal after saying her prayers. Once finished, she left the silverware and plates on something called a conveyor belt. Though the dishes called to her to be cleaned, she forced down the impulse and strode out of the dining hall with a thank you to the staff, and stepped outside.

A quick check of spiritual signatures pointed her to the resident hall nearby, and after a quick look around to ensure that no one was watching, she gently took off from the sidewalk to the room in which her mentor of sorts was residing, which just so happened to be the same residence hall that she was in. She glided in through the open window and popped her head in. On the bottom bunk was of course, Shadow.

He gave a quick glance at Reimu and greeted her, "Good afternoon Reimu. Adjusting well?"

She stepped into the room proper and grabbed a chair.

"Well enough, I suppose. What have you been up to?"

And thus did the pair talk for a while, well into the night, where they soon joined their roommates at a movie screening and a bonfire shortly after...


	125. Chapter 125

A/N: I don't know anymore. Can I keep this up? Maybe, maybe not. Classes do start tomorrow...

Reimu's eyes glazed over in the morning sun, getting up in a slight daze.

13:07.

"I've been sleeping for far too long..."

The girl from the next bunk over spoke up, "There a tour of the campus going on soon, as well as a free barbeque that'll happen in a few hours. Wanna join me?"

Reimu yawned and replied, "Why not?"

She got dressed, then headed out with her roommate to explore the campus...


	126. Chapter 126

A/N: A strange tidbit. I'm still trying to figure out how I want Reimu and Shadow to go. As you know, Shadow is supposed to represent me as a self insert, but Reimu's actions are supposed to be me, as the purpose of the story was to have Reimu represent me in all of my classes. The problem is the fact that I introduced Shadow, so... yeah. Still, enjoy the story if you like!

 _0500 hours._

The ringing of the her internal alarm clock awoke Reimu instantly, her eyes already opening as she scrambled up to bring a halt to the incessant buzzing in her head. She flew through the air after rolling out of bed, jabbing the magic sequence responsible for the alarm as it asked, "Query: What is the first law of Alchemy?

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange."

"Answer accepted. Good morning, Reimu."

After grabbing her workout clothes, she stepped out through the door quietly, glancing at her snoozing roommates before heading out through the front door. ROTC required its students to begin physical training at around 0545, and thus did she leave early, so as to not get lost.

As she arrived at the gym, she stepped inside to begin the debrief...

* * *

"Welcome to Chinese 102, the second year of chinese for most students."

"早安，舒老师。我叫刘幻想."

"Ooh you already speak Chinese pretty well. RIght then! I'm sending you to the 205 class."

Panic.

"Wait, but this is my first year at the school, and it might be better-"

"Nope! I refuse to let wasted talent rot away in a lower class. Head over to Quinn Hall, 219. Good luck!"

Reimu sighed and proceeded to the door, giving a short farewell as she vacated the premises.

"Off to the intermediate class I suppose."

* * *

"What is URI? Well, we're to help explain all of that..."

"Zzzzzzz..."

* * *

"This is Writing 201. Please introduce yourselves and read the syllabus..."

* * *

"Welcome to the Dance Company..."

* * *

After classes and clubs, Reimu's head hit her bed, as she quickly passed out into the land of dreams...


	127. Chapter 127

A/N: Oh Kanako we have a battalion run at 6 am. I have no time to write. Help meeeeeee.

Reimu's day consisted of a late awakening, an hour long introduction to theater in a massive auditorium, a communications class where she enthusiastically introduced herself, lunchtime, anime club, fencing, making some new friends, and then joining (Mentoring) some fellow students in Chinese.


End file.
